Harry Potter y la Hermandad del Dragón
by Xaugar
Summary: La batalla final comienza, todas las criaturas eligirán bando. Voldemort busca abrir las puertas del infierno. Harry tendrá que hallar a "La Hermandad" para detenerlo y descubrir en el proceso que nadie es quien realmente dice ser...
1. Un triste regreso a la madriguera

**Capitulo: 1**

"**Un triste regreso a la madriguera"**

Harry contemplaba las ruinas humeantes y ennegrecidas de lo que en otro tiempo había sido su casa. Había odiado ese lugar desde que tenía memoria; pero ahora, lo único en que podía pensar, era en cuanto lo extrañaba. Ginny estaba junto a él abrazándolo con fuerza, expresando todo el amor que sentía por él. Hermione y Ron se hallaban un poco alejados observando la misma escena. Todos vieron como los bomberos sacaban tres cuerpos de entre los escombros. Harry sabía quienes eran… sus dos tíos y su primo. Ya no le quedaba familia alguna, todos habían muerto. A pesar de haber despreciado tanto a los Dursley no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a bañar su rostro.

Se sentía culpable por la muerte de todos: Sus padres, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore y ahora los Dursley. Creía, o más bien deseaba creer, que todos estarían vivos si no fuera solo por su mera existencia.

–Desearía nunca haber nacido. –Dijo en voz muy baja.

–Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. –Le reprochó Ginny – ¿Crees realmente que habría hecho alguna diferencia? –Ella sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando el muchacho.

Él no le contesto, pero la palabra que resonó en su mente fue "No".

–Harry –Sonó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas. –Creo que es mejor de que nos vallamos, los aurores se harán cargo de todo.

–Lo se… pero antes quisiera saber si se salvo algo del fuego. –Mintió Harry. La verdad era que no tenía fuerzas como para moverse, la visión que tenia delante lo había abatido por completo.

–No te preocupes por eso, si algo se salvó, mi padre hará que te lo envíen a la madriguera. – Le dio Ginny.

Harry saco fuerzas del amor que le profesaban esos ojos avellana y comenzó a alejarse junto con sus amigos. En su mente comenzó a surgir una idea y mientras más le daba vueltas, esta, mas se fijaba en su cerebro.

¿Era seguro para sus amigos que el se quedara con ellos? Había terminado con Ginny solo para protegerla, para que no la usaran como medio de llegar a él. Mantener distancia con sus amigos y con el amor de su vida, ese había sido el plan. Todo por protegerlos. Así fue como se refugió en la casa de sus tíos, a pesar de lo desagradable que pudiera ser, convencido de que los hechizos que Dumbledore había echado sobre esta lo mantendrían a salvo de su Némesis… pero estaba equivocado.

Esa mañana se había propuesto salir. Se sentía agobiado por haber estado casi tres semanas encerrado con los Dursley; pero no porque lo trataran mal, al contrario, lo trataban demasiado bien, tanto que llegaba a ser harto alarmante. Sus tíos lo trataban con respeto y ya no lo obligaban a realizar los quehaceres del hogar, incluso le habían regalado ropa nueva argumentando que la ropa vieja de su primo no le quedaba bien. Harry no supo como reaccionar ante esta vuelta de ciento ochenta grados en la forma de ser de los Dursley más que poniendo una cara de perplejidad absoluta. Para colmo de todo, Dudley se mostraba sumamente amable con Harry y el día anterior le había pedido disculpas por haber sido una basura con él durante tantos años… ¡eso era demasiado!

–… después de todo somos primos. ¿No? –Había terminado Dudley.

El chico era otra persona. La única explicación que Harry se daba era que la visita de Dumbledore a Privet Drive, a fin del verano anterior, de alguna forma había generado un cambio en ellos, haciendo que el muro que separaba ambos mundos cayera por completo. Los Dursley habían tomado verdadera conciencia de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, de que la amenaza de Voldemort era algo muy real y que si Harry dejaba de llamar a su casa "hogar", las protecciones mágicas que les habían dado tanta seguridad desde la vuelta del señor oscuro desaparecerían dejándolos en las manos del innombrable.

O era eso, o realmente habían perdido un par de tornillos.

En fin… si bien las cosas no podían ir mejor, todo este cambio resultaba demasiado brusco y repentino como para poder asimilarlo fácilmente. Harry necesitaba salir de la casa para pensar con claridad, así que aprovecho esa mañana para ir al Valle de Godric a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Hacia largo tiempo que tenía esa deuda consigo mismo y quería saldarla de una vez.

– ¿Quién sabe? Quizás al verlos me llegue la iluminación para idear una forma de terminar con todo esto de una buena vez. –Había pensado intentando ser optimista.

Cuando su primo lo interceptó antes de marcharse y le preguntó adonde iba, Harry, le mintió diciendo que iba a dar una vuelta por ahí y que volvería tarde.

–Entiendo que aun no confíes en mí… así que si no me lo quieres decir, esta bien, no hace falta que me mientas. –Le dijo su primo con una sonrisa.

¿Desde cuando Dudley era tan sagaz? Harry sintió que no debía luchar contra la corriente y le contó la verdad. Quizás era la hora que probar hasta donde obraba el cambio en Dudley. Su respuesta lo dejo sin habla.

–Lástima que ya halla arreglado para salir con… alguien, sinceramente me hubiera gustado acompañarte. Desde que me enteré sobre lo de la magia siempre quise saber algo más sobre mis tíos. –A Harry le pareció que hablaba con absoluta franqueza.

–Si quieres… puedo hablarte sobre ellos. –Dijo Harry entregándose por completo a esta nueva locura.

–Excelente, entonces esta noche… claro, si no vuelves demasiado cansado… –Dijo su primo entusiasmado. Para Harry ese fue el colmo de la amabilidad.

–Bueno. –Fue lo único que dijo y salió por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Se alejo un par de calles hasta alcanzar un estrecho callejón libre de toda mirada. Saco de su bolsillo la foto que Hermione le había mandado. En su reverso había una inscripción. Se concentro en la imagen de la foto y el muchacho se esfumó en el aire.

Se apareció en la entrada del pueblo del Valle de Godric. Pero como el lugar que quería visitar primero se encontraba fuera del pueblo, tomo un camino que lo rodeaba un poco y luego se alejaba unos doscientos metros hasta conducirlo a la entrada del pequeño cementerio.

Encontrar las tumbas de sus padres no le costo demasiado, ya que la inscripción en el reverso de la foto indicaba su exacta ubicación. Su amiga había pensado en todo. Las lapidas eran un poco mas grandes que las demás y el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto de flores de todo tipo.

Harry se paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sentado frente a las tumbas de sus padres hablándoles, contándoles entre sollozos todo lo que había vivido desde que había entrado en Hogwarts; desde el primer encuentro con los Weasley en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos hasta el entierro de Dumbledore. Toda una catarata de recuerdos, muchos de ellos felices pero también otros tan trágicos que opacaban a los anteriores.

Ya serian las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando se puso de pie y se despidió, no sin antes prometerles que volvería a visitarlos.

Iluminación: ninguna.

Catarsis: mucha más de la que podría desear tener en toda su vida.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, pues antes de volver con los Dursley quería visitar los restos de la casa donde perdió a sus padres esa fatídica noche… la misma noche en la que se salvo de milagro… la que marcó su vida para siempre.

Cruel fue el destino con él, sí, y mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de que eran otras las ruinas por las que terminaría llorando esa tarde.

En la puerta del cementerio se encontró con Ginny junto a su padre. Detrás de ellos había un auto que reconoció como uno de los que, una vez, le había prestado el ministerio al Sr. Weasley para llevarlo a salvo hasta la estación de King Cross. Viendo el rostro, bañado en lágrimas, de la chica que corría a abrazarlo, el muchacho supo al instante que Voldemort se había cobrado otra victima, pero nunca, jamás, se habría esperado que fueran los Dursley. Por lo que Arthur le contó luego, había habido una explosión y luego las llamas habían barrido con lo poco que quedaba de la casa. Los Dursley habrían muerto en el acto.

Todo el viaje desde Privet Drive hasta la madriguera lo hicieron en silencio. Al llegar Molly los esperaba con una taza de té caliente lista para cada uno.

Harry seguía pensando en si era seguro quedarse en la madriguera, exponiendo a los Weasley al mismo destino que los Dursley. Su respuesta habría sido un "Sí" terminante si no fuera por una pequeña cosa que le perforaba la mente sin parar.

– ¿Por qué¿Por qué atacar a los Dursley cuando yo no estaba? –La pregunta fue para si mismo pero inconscientemente la había pronunciado en voz alta.

Todos los que se hallaban sentados a la mesa se quedaron helados frente a la pregunta. El silencio se hizo total y Harry cayo en cuenta de que no lo había echo para sus adentros. Los miró a todos y volvió a repetirla.

–Cariño no te preocupes por eso ahora –le dijo la madre de los pelirrojos en un intento de cambiar de tema –quizás seria mejor que comieras algo y te recostaras unas horas–.

Harry la ignoró.

–Si Voldemort me quiere a mí ¿Por qué gastar el esfuerzo de traspasar las defensas mágicas de Dumbledore si yo no estaba? –La voz del muchacho suplicaba una respuesta.

–Quizás… no sabía que habías salido. –dijo Ron poco convencido.

–Te lo creería si me hubiera desaparecido dentro de la casa. Pero la verdad es que salí por la puerta del frente. Cualquiera que estuviera vigilando la casa me habría visto salir. Entonces… ¿Por qué? –en su voz sonaba desesperada.

–Porque simplemente no iba en tu búsqueda. Su objetivo era destruir todo lo que te quedaba de familia. –Le contesto Arthur con amargura.

Harry siempre supo la respuesta pero necesitaba que otro se la dijera. Voldemort quería dejarlo solo, para que en su desesperación cometiera una estupidez, tal cual lo había hecho años atrás al creer que Sirius había sido capturado por Voldemort.

–Ahora la única familia que me queda son ustedes. Hasta ayer creía que la única forma de protegerlos era alejándome. Pero hoy me doy cuenta de que la única esperanza que queda es la de mantenerlos lo mas cerca posible. –Meditó en voz alta.

Su rostro se ensombreció y un brillo de furia surgió en su mirada.

–Así Voldemort tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de tocar a uno de ustedes. –Su voz sonó grave y terminante con una energía que sorprendió hasta al mismo Harry.

–Arthur reúne a la orden, puede que no les termine gustando pero, desde ahora, asumo el mando. Estoy harto de esconderme como un cobarde. Llego la hora de atacar. Tenemos que hallar la localización de los cuatro horcruxes restantes y destruirlos–.

–Harry debes saber que si Dumbledore tenía alguna idea de donde se hallaban nunca nos lo dijo. –Le aclaro el señor Weasley.

–Para empezar uno de los cuatro es el propio Voldemort, por lo que solo nos quedarían tres. –Harry sabía (en cierta forma) donde buscarlos. –Tendremos que escarbar en el pasado de Voldemort pues los tres anteriores estaban estrechamente ligados a él–.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

–Creo que aceptaré su generosa oferta, señora Weasley… pero solo en la parte de la siesta. –Le dijo Harry.

–Muy bien querido, tu cama esta lista. –Luego se dirigió a Ron. –Acompáñalo…–

–No hace falta, se muy bien donde esta el cuarto de Ron. –La interrumpió Harry de la forma más amable.

Se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse hacia las escaleras pero unos pasos antes de llegar volteo sobre sus talones y se acercó a Ginny.

– ¿Podrás perdonarme por haber sido tan idiota? –Le preguntó al amor de su vida.

La chica sonrió y entonces se besaron tiernamente. Harry pensaba en las tres semanas que habían pasado desde que se separaron en la estación. Tres semanas totalmente desperdiciadas… No… no era verdad. El cambio en los Dursley hacia que esas semanas significaran algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero era especial.

Harry dejo a sus amigos y subió las escaleras.

–Bien Harry, sigue así… –se dijo a si mismo –dales una esperanza… no dejes que vean como te estas deshaciendo por dentro–.

Al entrar en la habitación de Ron se encontró a Pig revoloteando en su jaula y una nueva punzada de dolor lo atravesó en la boca del estomago. Hedwig se había quedado en la casa.

–Quizás presintió el peligro y escapo a tiempo. –Se consoló Harry.

Le había dejado la jaula abierta junto con la ventana de su cuarto. Existía la remota posibilidad de que escapara o que simplemente hubiese salido a ejercitar las alas… quizás en la mañana se la encontraría parada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

El muchacho se desvistió y cayó rendido en la cama. Comenzó a llorar en silencio. Había perdido casi todo; solo le quedaban sus amigos. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y luego se sumergió en un sueño inquieto.

Entrada la madrugada se despertó sobresaltado. Ron dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado. Harry dio un par de vueltas en la cama pero ya no podía conciliar el sueño, luego su estomago empezó a reclamar algo de comer, así que se incorporo y se puso los pantalones pero, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, se acerco a la ventana abierta del dormitorio a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Era una hermosa noche sin luna; una de esas en las que se puede divisar hasta la estrella mas pequeña del firmamento. Algo le hizo desviar la mirada hacia la línea de sauces que delimitaba el jardín de los Weasley, al principio creyó que era su imaginación pero tras unos segundos de expectación, una sombra se movió entre los árboles. Harry se alarmó, había alguien o algo rondando la casa.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió. Recorrió el pasillo hasta la escalera y comenzó a bajar por ella. Antes de llegar a la cocina advirtió que esta estaba tenuemente iluminada. Harry empuño la varita con fuerza y entro en la cocina listo para eliminar a cualquier mortífago que se hubiera atrevido a entrar en la casa. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver que la única persona se hallaba en el lugar era la chica pelirroja que amaba con toda el alma.

Ginny estaba junto a la puerta, mirándolo fijo, el muchacho aún tenía la varita levantada apuntando a la chica.

– ¿Sabes? Sin que digas "Lumus", dudo que esa cosa te sirva de mucho en la oscuridad. –Le dijo la chica con tono de burla.

Harry suspiró y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Ginny tenía puesto un pijama de verano color verde claro. Se veía tan sensual en él que el muchacho sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. La chica se acercó y él la tomó por la cintura. Sus rostros se acercaron y Harry se perdió en los ojos avellana de la chica. Comenzaron a besarse a la luz de las pocas velas que alumbraban el ambiente y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta sentir saldadas esas tres semanas que habían pasado separados.

Él la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry ardían de deseo y Ginny supo al instante cual era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente del muchacho, pues era exactamente el mismo que pasaba por la suya. Casi lo perdió una vez y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir de nuevo. Verlo con el torso desnudo, tan cerca de ella y con esa mirada que le decía: "quiero amarte hasta ahogarte de placer", era demasiado tentador. Pero sabía muy bien que ese no era el momento ¡y menos el lugar! Podría terminar echando por tierra todo el plan y eso sería desastroso.

Desvió su mirada hasta encontrar las escaleras y entonces se mordió el labio inferior aparentando nerviosismo.

– ¿Sabes lo que haría mi madre si nos encontrara…? –Ginny se ruborizo antes de terminar la pregunta y el muchacho sonrió.

–Creo… que preferiría no averiguarlo. –Le contesto y los dos comenzaron a reírse.

El momento pasó y la chica se acerco a la mesa. Sobre ella se hallaba el candelabro que proveía toda la luz del ambiente y un libro al que harry no llego a distinguir el título.

– ¿No podías dormir? –Le pregunto Harry señalando el libro.

–No. Supuse que uno de los libros de aritmancia avanzada de Hermione lograría que me durmiera al instante… pero no resultó. –Le contesto la chica con un dejo de ironía.

–Entonces saliste a tomar aire fresco para despejarte la mente. –Concluyó Harry pues lo supo al verla parada al lado de la puerta. –No te culpo, a Ron y a mí nos provoca dolor de cabeza el mero hecho de solo ver uno de esos libros.

– ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Ginny extrañada y Harry se inquietó.

–Es que te vi en el jardín desde la ventana de la habitación y luego al lado de la… –El muchacho calló antes de terminar la frase.

–Harry, solo me aseguraba de que la puerta estuviese cerrada. No salí para nada. –El muchacho sabía que decía la vedad.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Él besuqueándose tan tranquilo mientras alguien los asechaba desde fuera de la casa.

Harry apagó las velas de un soplido y se acercó a la ventana. Con cuidado descorrió una de las cortinas lo suficiente como para poder ver el exterior de la casa. Desde allí no llegaba a notar la hilera de árboles, pero ya no era necesario, la persona se encontraba parada en el jardín, a unos cinco metros frente a la ventana. Podía llegar a distinguir su silueta levemente; no había duda, alguien estaba acechándolos al amparo de las sombras. El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza.

–Hay alguien afuera. –Le dijo a Ginny en un susurro.

La chica se quedo helada.

–Pase lo que pase, no salgas. Despiértalos a todos y pónganse a salvo. –Fue una orden terminante, a pesar de que mantuvo el mismo volumen de voz.

Ginny no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry salió por la puerta. Sabía que su mejor oportunidad era agarrar al intruso desprevenido.

– ¡Expellarmus! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Protego! –Respondió el intruso.

El hechizo se desvió antes de llegar al blanco y a Harry se le erizaron los pelos. Conocía esa voz, sabia de quien se trataba y si le que quedaba alguna mínima duda, esta se disipo cuando la luz del hechizo ilumino el rostro del intruso. Era Draco Malfoy.

En un instante una sucesión de imágenes pasaron por su mente: la torre, los mortífagos, Draco, Snape, un rayo esmeralda y Dumbledor cayendo al vació. La ira comenzó a apoderarse de Harry. ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba ahí¿No era obvio? Voldemort le había encargado realizar el trabajo sucio. Primero acabó con los Dursley y ahora venia por la familia Wealey.

Harry oyó la voz de Ginny, llamándolo. No iba a permitir que Malfoy le hiciera daño, ni a ella ni a nadie más. Toda la furia y el odio que sentía en ese momento estallaron súbitamente en un grito para terminar con la miserable vida de Malfoy de una vez por todas.

– ¡Avada Kedavra! –exclamo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un haz de luz verde esmeralda salio de su varita con tanta intensidad que ilumino todo el jardín cegándolo por un momento. Cuando su vista se recupero, la visión que tubo en frente lo aterró. El hechizo había dado en el blanco, sí. Pero el resultado distaba mucho de lo que Harry nunca se podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Draco estaba vivo; y no solo eso, un aura blanquecina lo envolvía por completo y sus ojos relampagueaban. Su brazo derecho, relajado, aun sostenía su varita, mientras que el izquierdo permanecía extendido hacia Harry, con la palma abierta hacia delante y una esfera verde esmeralda, inerte, frente a ella.

La esfera era sin duda el hechizo que Harry le había lanzado. El único que no tenía defensa. El Avada Kedavra.


	2. Secretos bien guardados

**Capitulo: 2**

"**Secretos bien guardados"**

Harry lo contemplaba en silencio. Solo una simple pregunta le daba una y mil vueltas por la cabeza. "¿Cómo lo hiciste, mal nacido¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Frente a él, un muchacho rubio de su misma edad se hallaba en la cama, inconsciente. Harry lo conocía, muy a su pesar. Su nombre era Draco Malfoy y pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Harry y él habían sido enemigos desde el primer momento en que cruzaron palabras en la escuela. Lo extraño era que no parecía ser el mismo, tenía el pelo muy corto y erizado y Harry podía jurar que su rostro tenía mucho mas color que el que siempre le pudo ver en la escuela. Incluso su expresión al dormir lo hacia perecer distinto, como si no pudiera ser el mismo maldito engendro, culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Malfoy, bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, había introducido a los mortifagos del señor oscuro dentro de la escuela. No olvidaba que fue Snape el que le dio el tiro de gracia (Ese merecía ser torturado por toda la eternidad) pero se le hacia imposible ignorar el hecho de que si no fuera por Malfoy nada de esto habría pasado.

Al menos eso creía él.

Malfoy tomó la esfera verde esmeralda con la mano que tenia extendida y al cerrar el puño esta se disolvió. Entonces la luz blanquecina que envolvía al muchacho comenzó a extinguirse hasta que la oscuridad reino nuevamente. Harry estaba paralizado de terror, creyó que ese era su fin, si Malfoy podía detener al mayor de los hechizos imperdonables solo con la mano desnuda, entonces, todo estaba perdido.

Harry esperó el destello verde que marcaría el fin de su vida… Esperó, pero lo único que le llego fue el ruido sordo que hace un cuerpo al desplomarse sobre el césped. Al instante aparecieron los padres de los Weasley hechos una furia con las varitas en alto, dispuestos a dar la vida por defender a sus hijos.

–"Lumus" –dijo Harry

Su varita se encendió y pudo contemplar el cuerpo de Draco tendido en el piso. Parecía que el hechizo había hecho efecto después de todo, pero por alguna razón eso no lo alegró. El señor Weasley se acercó al cuerpo de Draco y le tomo la muñeca para comprobar si aún estaba vivo.

– ¿Quién lanzo el maleficio? –Le preguntó a Harry en voz baja.

–Yo –Contestó el muchacho con voz ronca.

Arthur lo miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada hacia Malfoy.

– ¡Harry¡Harry! –Oyó los gritos histéricos de Hermione.

El muchacho giró y pudo ver a su amiga aterrorizada, a un par de metros de él, al lado de un Ron pálido como fantasma. Un poco más atrás la señora Weasley abrazaba a su hija que tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas.

Harry sintió nauseas. Había matado a una persona, y no solo eso, lo había hecho frente a los ojos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Se había dejado consumir por la ira, dejado que su desprecio por Malfoy dictara la sentencia…

–Harry – dijo el señor Weasley –hazte a un lado. Hay que llevarlo adentro.

El muchacho se quedo inmóvil.

– ¡Reacciona Harry! –Le grito Arthur –No me preguntes como, pero esta ¡vivo!

El señor Weasley llevo a Malfoy, flotando, hasta la vieja habitación de Percy mientras su esposa preparaba té para todos. Los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina y ninguno de ellos emitía palabra alguna. Ginny había dejado de llorar y ahora se encontraba abstraída en sus pensamientos. El rostro Harry se mostraba inexpresivo.

–Es difícil estar seguro del todo, pero creo que Malfoy estará bien. –Dijo el señor Weasley al entrar en la cocina.

El rostro de Ginny cambió mostrándose un poco mas aliviado. Harry miró preocupado al padre de los pelirrojos.

–Tranquilo Harry, le lancé más hechizos inmovilizadores de los que use con los gemelos desde que aprendieron a caminar. Además, dudo que recupere la conciencia hasta bien entrada la mañana. –Le aclaro Arthur al adivinar su pensamiento.

El señor Weasley tomó la taza de té que le ofreció su esposa y se sentó a la mesa, frente a Harry.

– ¿Piensas contarnos lo que pasó o tenemos que esperar a que escribas tu autobiografía? –Le preguntó sonriendo después de observar, por un minuto, la mirada perdida del muchacho.

Harry les relató todo lo sucedido desde el momento que en que se despertó. Demás esta decir que omitió ciertos detalles privados. Todos escucharon su relato y luego, por un tiempo, guardaron silencio.

–Arthur, creo que tenemos que entregarlo a lo aurores cuanto antes. –Le sugirió su esposa seriamente.

Ginny miró a su madre.

–No se… –dijo el señor Weasley, pensativo –…hay algo muy extraño en todo esto…

Ginny aprovecho esa ventana abierta.

– ¡No! –Dijo terminante y se puso de pié.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Tenía el semblante serio.

–No podemos entregarlo. –Dijo la pelirroja mirando a su madre.

– ¡Pero Ginny¿Que no te das cuenta de que es un mortífago? –Le largó su madre furiosa – ¿O te olvidas acaso de que él…?

La chica la interrumpió antes de finalizara la pregunta.

–Recuerdo muy bien lo que hizo y de que crees que tendría que pudrirse en ázkaban, pero tu te olvidas de que fui yo la que abrió la cámara secreta. ¿Qué acaso no merecía el mismo castigo que él? –Había dicho jugando su mejor carta.

Su madre se quedo muda.

–Ginny… eso fue diferente. Tú estabas bajo el control de Voldemort. –La voz de Hermione sonaba como la de una hermana mayor que trata de consolarte.

– ¿Y como sabes que no sucedió lo mismo con Malfoy? –Ginny los tenía donde quería.

–Bueno… no niego que en un momento lo pensáramos pero… –Hermione se rindió.

Harry miraba la escena desde fuera. Ginny lo había sorprendido con su negativa de entregar a Malfoy a la justicia, pero su argumento tenía algo de validez, al menos para una "duda razonable". Intento recordar el comportamiento que tubo Malfoy aquella noche, en la torre, y así determinar las probabilidades de que la chica estuviera en lo correcto, pero no pudo. La única cosa que pasaba por su mente era Ginny. Veía su cabello pelirrojo brillar como si tuviera luz propia. Sus ojos demostraban una voluntad de hierro, totalmente inquebrantable. Sentía el perfume de su piel, como cuando la tenía en sus brazos, y eso lo embriagaba por completo.

Ginny lo miró de reojo esperando a que interviniera y se dio cuenta de que se le estaba yendo la mano. Se contuvo y se alejo de la mesa dando un bufido. Harry reaccionó.

–No se si Malfoy lo hizo bajo el control de Voldemort o por voluntad propia. De lo único que ahora estoy seguro es que de alguna forma pudo detener un Avada kedavra. –El señor Weasley abrió la boca para interrumpirlo pero Harry se le adelantó.

–Arthur, se lo que piensas y créeme, deseaba matarlo con cada fibra de mi ser, jamás lo habría dejado acercarse a ustedes. Se como lanzar correctamente esa maldición y de alguna forma que no llego a comprender la detuvo sin la varita y, si el puede hacerlo, debo suponer que Voldemort también… creo que la mejor opción sería mantenerlo cautivo por la Orden hasta saber como lo hace. –Dijo el muchacho.

–Puede que tengas razón… Hablaré con la Orden para ver como disponemos de él. –Aceptó finalmente el señor Weasley.

Ginny sabía que había ganado la batalla pero aun quedaba algo por hacer…

– ¿Hablaste con ellos sobre lo que te dije hoy? –Le pregunto Harry.

–Aun no y creo que seria mejor que tratáramos ese tema directamente en la reunión. –Le contesto el padre de los pelirrojos.

– ¿Hay alguna programada?

–No, todavía no tenemos cuartel nuevo. Lupin y Moody se están encargando de hallar un lugar lo suficientemente seguro.

Harry recordó que el numero 12 de Grinmauld Placehabía sido abandonado tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

–Solo espero que lo hallen pronto. –Deseó el muchacho.

Harry se hallaba ahora en la habitación de Percy, esperando impacientemente a que Malfoy despertara. Estaba sentado en una silla ubicada a un lado de la cama. Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa escena desde fuera, creería que se trataba de alguien que cuidaba a un amigo o familiar enfermo. Simple ironía de la vida.

Para colmo un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana abierta del dormitorio, dando de lleno en la cara de Malfoy, haciendo que se asemejara más a un ángel que al maldito desgraciado que Harry conocía tan bien. El muchacho se sintió asqueado frente a la comparación.

– ¿Como es que puede dormir placidamente después de todo el mal que ha hecho? –Se preguntó Harry en voz baja.

–No lo se, supongo que de la misma forma que lo haces tú. ¿No? –La respuesta provino de la cama.

Harry miró a Malfoy, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le confirmó que había recuperado la conciencia. La voz del rubio no había sonado de la forma en que Harry la recordaba, como esa que arrastraba las palabras. Ahora había sonado clara y calma.

– ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste? –Le preguntó yendo directo al grano.

– ¿Hacer que? –Indagó Draco con burla.

Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Pues que crees? Detener la maldición solo con tu mano. –Harry comenzaba a impacientarse.

–Ah, eso… –Dijo Malfoy sin darle importancia.

– ¡Si, eso! –Replicó Harry.

–Bueno, verás… no es algo muy difícil de hacer cuando tu oponente no sabe realizar correctamente ni el mas simple de los hechizos. –Se burlo Malfoy.

Las palabras del rubio hicieron su efecto, Harry saco la varita y apuntó a quemarropa. Instantáneamente, el rubio abrió los ojos y lo miro fijo.

– ¿Vas a matarme, Harry? –Las palabras de Malfoy le sonaron un poco familiares.

Harry se quedo paralizado mientras el recuerdo de un acontecimiento ocurrido años atrás en la casa de los gritos volvía a su mente. Su padrino se hallaba en el suelo y él le apuntaba con la varita directo al corazón. Entonces este le formuló la misma pregunta… Eso había sucedido antes de que Lupin intercediera y le demostrara que Sirius era inocente.

Harry intentó mostrarse mas frío.

–Depende de ti. Dime como detuviste la maldición y tal vez te perdone la vida. –Le dijo el muchacho.

Malfoy largó una carcajada.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez tendrás éxito en quitármela? –Le pregunto el rubio tratando de contener la risa.

–El esfuerzo que hiciste para detener la maldición te dejo inconsciente, por lo cual solo tendría que lanzarte dos… y bueno... dudo seriamente que entonces vuelvas a abrir los ojos.­–Le explico Harry.

Este esperaba que Malfoy se acobardara al exponer su punto débil. Pero el rubio no dio señales de hacerlo, al contrario parecía que disfrutaba con ello.

– ¡Bien, Potter! –Dijo Malfoy y luego agregó. –Dime entonces¿Como podrías sacarme la información una vez muerto?

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

–Créeme que no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas otra opción. –Le dijo Harry calmadamente. –Veremos que tan bueno eres para resistirte al cruciatus ¿Quién sabe? Quizás me termines contando sobre algún otro truquito que te haya ensañado Voldemort.

Harry sabía que no podría torturarlo por mucho que se lo mereciera, pero valía la pena decirlo para tratar de intimidarlo.

Malfoy solo le respondió con otra risotada.

­– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso como para pensar que Voldemort pondría semejante habilidad en mis manos¿Crees que acaso perdería la única arma por la cual todos le temen? –Le preguntó Malfoy

Las palabras del rubio fueron como un baldazo de agua fría para Harry.

–Mira Harry, me gustaría mucho quedarme a charlar pero tengo asuntos que atender, así que… felices sueños –Terminó Malfoy.

Harry lo miro sin entender y entonces sintió que alguien le posaba una mano en su hombro. No llego a voltearse, la oscuridad lo envolvió de repente y no recordó nada más.

– ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –Le pregunto Draco a la chica que se hallaba cerca de él.

Ella no le respondió, por la expresión de su rostro, el rubio supo que estaba molesta.

–Eh… ¿Vas a liberarme o solo piensas quedarte ahí parada? –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Tú lo hiciste ¿verdad? –indagó la chica manteniendo el semblante serio.

– ¿Hice que? –Draco no sabía a que venía la pregunta.

–Sabes a que me refiero, los Dursley. –Le dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia.

–Eh… sí –Le contestó como si nada.

– ¿Por qué? –Le pregunto ella.

– ¿Y a ti por qué te parece, Ginny? El muy idiota estaba alejándose de ti, echando así, todo el plan por la borda. ¿Crees que iba a permitirlo? Sabía que el único lugar que le quedaría sería la madriguera, así que lo hice. ¡Y por si no te diste cuenta, funcionó! –Le lanzo de una.

La pelirroja lo miró fijo, sabía que tenía razón, pero le parecía que lo que había hecho era demasiado drástico.

–Ahora ¿Vas a liberarme? –Le preguntó sonriendo.

–Dame una buena razón para hacerlo. –Lo desafió ella.

–Bueno… ¿El hecho de que hiciste un juramento que no se puede romper es suficiente? –Le respondió él haciéndose el dubitativo y luego agregó – ¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento y luego sonrió.

Se puso de pie como si nada, y se acercó a la ventana para que la luz del sol le diera de lleno. Lo sentía placentero.

– ¿Que haremos ahora? –Pregunto Ginny.

–Atenernos al plan, tal y como él nos lo ordenó. –Le respondió Draco.

– ¿Incluso después de lo que paso anoche? Creo que eso no era parte del plan. –Le replicó ella.

–No, no lo era; pero no tenemos otra opción. Solo tendremos que acelerarlo un poco. –Dijo el muchacho.

Draco se acerco a Ginny y la abrazó.

–Descuida, falta poco para que todo termine. ­–Le habló al oído.

–Por un momento pensé que te había perdido. ­–Dijo ella mientras se le deslizaba una lagrima por la mejilla.

Draco la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

– ¿Creíste que un pequeño hechizo podría conmigo? –Le pregunto haciéndose el agrandado.

– ¡Te hablo en serio! –Le reprochó ella dándole un golpe en el antebrazo.

Los dos se rieron y Draco se acercó nuevamente hacia la ventana. Entonces Ginny recordó la decisión de Harry.

–Ah… me olvidaba. Harry quiere asumir el liderazgo de la orden. –Le advirtió la chica.

Draco se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

–Era de esperarse. En una semana alcanzará la mayoría de edad, pero aun así dudo que lo dejen asumir el mando. Igualmente no conviene tomar riesgos. –Le dijo el muchacho.

Ginny ya se lo veía venir.

–Bien… veré que hacer para que desista de la idea. –Dijo ella adelantándose.

Draco volvió a mirarla.

– ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo? –Le pregunto él sonriendo.

–Más veces de las que puedo recordar –Le contestó ella.

Draco dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de su muñeca.

–Me voy, después hablaremos. –Se despidió Draco.

–Yo también te amo. –dijo Ginny.

El muchacho la miró y le sonrió. Un instante después había desaparecido.

Fuera de la habitación había alguien que no se había perdido detalle de la charla. Ron estaba apoyado contra la pared y el corazón le latía a mil. No sabia que hacer. Solo una pregunta surcaba su mente. "¿Por que, Ginny¿Por qué?"


	3. La persona adecuada para el trabajo

_**Señores/as Lectores/as: **Primero quisiera disculparme por el largo tiempo trascurrido entre un capitulo y otro. Lo que sucedió es mas que simple, debido a un problemita que tube con mi servidor andube sin servicio de internet... en fin... Arnet es una m... pero como bien dice **Anatripotter**: "Es lo que hay"._

_En segundo lugar quiero volverme a disculpar ya que de seguro pasaran un par de semanas entre capitulo y capitulo, ya que me encuentro escribiendo otra historia (de mi total autoria) al mismo tiempo y no me queda otra que escribir intercalando un capítulo de cada una a fin de no abandonar ninguna de las dos._

_Y en trecer lugar quiesiera tambien __(otra vez)__ disculparme con aquellas personas que sufrieron un infarto al leer el final del capitulo anterior. Desde ya les aclaro que es inutil que se gasten demandandome por daños y perjuicios ya que no poseo bienes a mi nombre que puedan ser enbargados como compensacion... jejeje..._

_Ahora en serio,** para Anatripotter que me preguntó si era una historia Harry-Ginny:** Bueno debo hacerte una de aclaracion. No se trata de una historia romantica, si no de una de aventuras con un poco de romance, que no es lo mismo... los amantes de la ciencia ficcion tambien tendran su cuota, y bueno... también una picelada de humor y bastante drama (una ensalada de generos, diria yo). Pero lo principal es la aventura. Ahora si vos queres saber con cual de los dos se va a quedar al final... vas a tener que leer hasta el ultimo capítulo... jejeje... prometo que pase lo que pase no vas a terminar decepcionada... _

* * *

**Capítulo: 3**

"**La persona adecuada para el trabajo"**

Harry estaba en el jardín de la madriguera. El calor de la tarde se hacia sentir y el estanque se ofrecía como único refugio. Flotaba tranquilo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Hacia ya dos días que Malfoy había escapado y el muchacho intentaba figurarse que era lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. En un momento se hallaba despierto y al siguiente todo fue oscuridad. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho Malfoy para dejarlo inconsciente? No había usado una varita.

–Como si realmente la necesitara. –Pensó con ironía.

Sentía que había perdido la mejor oportunidad de hallar la forma de vencer a Voldemort. ¿Cómo podía haberse confiado tanto¡Malfoy detuvo la mayor maldición imperdonable! Hacer que él cayera desmayado habría sido un juego de niños.

Un sonoro chapoteo cerca de él lo volvió a la realidad. Al voltearse vio a una hermosa pelirroja emerger del agua. Era la primera vez que podía admirarla con tan poca ropa, solo un bikini de color rojo anaranjado que hacia juego con su cabello; y le agradeció al calor sofocante del sol, por darle esa oportunidad. Entonces, tuvo realmente la sensación de que no todo estaba tan mal en su vida. Aún la tenía a ella.

¿Cómo pudo llegar a pasar por su mente la idea de alejarse de Ginny? Para protegerla, se había dicho… ¡Idiota! Alejarse de ella era perder el único refugio que tenía en la tormenta que era su vida. Era perder su única oportunidad de ser feliz. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, esa mañana en que tomó, por primera vez, el tren a Hogwarts. La única razón por la que no le había prestado demasiada atención era porque se hallaba desesperado por encontrar una plataforma que parecía no existir. Sabía que de haberse tomado el tiempo de contemplarla tan solo un poco mas, se habría enamorado tan perdidamente como lo estaba ahora.

Luego recordó la primera vez que visitó la madriguera, ese lugar que sin dudarlo habría llamado hogar. La pelirroja había bajado a desayunar, pero al verlo dio un grito y salió corriendo. Jamás se esperó encontrar al chico de sus sueños sentado en la cocina de su casa, desayunando como si fuese uno más de la familia. Harry se dio cuenta que indefectiblemente, en aquel momento, ella ya sentía algo por él y se reprocho el no haber corrido tras ella, el haber dejado pasar tantos años en los que podrían haber sido muy felices juntos. De ese modo ella nunca se habría refugiado en el diario de Riddley…

–Juro que por un instante creí que eras una sirena. –Le dijo Harry dulcemente.

–Eh… ¿Qué tratas de decirme¿Que soy tan fea como las sirenas del lago de Howarts? –Inquirió Ginny haciéndose la ofendida.

El muchacho largó una carcajada. No podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

–Créeme que no me refería justamente a ese tipo de sirena, sino a la de los cuentos Muggles. –Le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Menos mal. ¡Porque las del lago si que eran realmente feas! –Bromeó ella.

–Y tú eres hermosa. –Dijo él con amor.

–Seguro que eso es lo que les dices a todas. –Le replicó Ginny sonriendo.

–No, solo a ti. –Aseguró Harry.

Exactamente lo que ella quería oír. Ginny se acercó y lo besó durante un minuto casi eterno.

–Y dime¿En que pensabas? –Le preguntó una vez que se separaron.

El escape de Malfoy volvió a ocupar la mente de Harry.

– ¿En que crees? –Le respondió con ironía.

–Ah… siento mucho que halla escapado.

–Yo también… es que aún no entiendo como pudo dejarme sin conocimiento, así como si nada. –La frustración se hacía notar en su voz.

Ella guardó silencio.

–Y tal vez nunca lo sepa… –Dijo Harry en un suspiro, entonces cambió de tema.

–En fin… dime¿Tienes noticias de Fred y George? –Le preguntó.

–Hablaron con mamá y le dijeron que cerrarían la tienda temprano, así que con suerte estarán aquí en una hora o dos. –Le respondió ella.

La noticia lo alegró, hacia tiempo que quería ver a los gemelos. Era imposible entristecerse con su compañía.

–Será bueno volver a verlos. ¿Y de Bill y Charly sabes algo? –Volver a verlos a todos juntos sería incluso mejor.

–Bill y Fleur aplazaron su boda, no sabemos bien hasta cuando, pero están viviendo juntos, tienen un departamento en el callejón Diagon a dos cuadras de Gringots. –No era justamente la noticia que él esperaba.

– ¿No saben por que la aplazaron? –Le preguntó Harry intrigado.

–La verdad es que no… Bill no nos dio ninguna explicación… supongo que, quizás, solo querían probar la convivencia antes de casarse… – Respondió Ginny sin darle demasiada importancia.

–Puede ser… –Asintió dubitativo.

A Bill le gustaba ir en contra de la corriente, así que si quería convivir con su novia, sin estar casado, lo haría sin dudarlo, sin importarle los reparos que pusiera su madre. Entonces… ¿Por que no admitirlo?

–En cuanto a Charly, sigue en Rumania. Parece que surgió algún imprevisto y no podrá tomarse vacaciones para visitar la madriguera. –Concluyó ella.

–Es una lastima… quería que me contara que era de la vida del pequeño Norberto. –Bromeó él.

–Si, claro… y de paso podría contarte también como anda cierto colacuerno húngaro. –Agregó Ginny en medio de una risotada.

–No me lo recuerdes, que aun tengo pesadillas. –Le dijo seriamente, él.

–Oh ¿El grande y valiente Harry Potter tiene pesadillas por un dragoncito? –Le peguntó sarcásticamente.

–Sí… pero solo las pocas noches en las que no sueño contigo… –Le contestó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Ginny no lo dudó y volvió a besarlo.

–Bueno ¿que piensas hacer con respecto a Malfoy? –Le preguntó después.

–Supongo que nada… –La respuesta de Harry la descolocó.

– ¿Nada? –Indagó ella.

–Exacto, nada. –Dijo simplemente, él.

–Pero… –Ginny iba a apuntar algo pero el muchacho la interrumpió.

–No voy a ponerlo en evidencia frente a Voldemort. –Expresó él, tajante.

–No entiendo. –La cara de perplejidad que puso, hizo sonreír a Harry.

–Ginny, antes de que Malfoy escapara, me dijo algo que me dejó pensando. Insinuó que Voldemort no le había dado ese poder; y tiene sentido, pues, de haber sido así, habría perdido la única arma por la que realmente le temen. –Le explicó él.

La chica se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos y luego habló.

–O sea que como la mayoría de sus seguidores están junto a él solo por miedo, jamás les dejaría saber que existe una forma de detener una maldición imperdonable. –Hilvanó ella.

–Aparte de que al enseñársela a Malfoy, estaría elevándolo a su nivel, creándose un nuevo rival. –Agregó él.

–Pero si Malfoy aprendió ese hechizo de otra fuente… –Ginny no terminó la frase.

–Significa que Voldemort no sabe que puede hacerlo. Es mas, existe la chance de que desconozca la existencia de esa clase de hechizo. –Dijo Harry esperanzado.

–Entonces volvemos al principio. –Sentenció ella.

–Para nada. Ahora sé que existe una forma de detener el Avada Kedavra, forma que Voldemort casi seguro desconoce. Eso me pone en ventaja. Solo tengo que hallar la fuente de donde Malfoy la aprendió. –Le aclaró Harry.

– ¿Y cual crees que puede ser? –Le preguntó.

–No tengo ni la menor idea… supongo que tendré que empezar registrando la biblioteca de Hogwarts, es la mas completa en materia de hechizos. –Meditó él.

–Harry ¡Hablamos de magia sin varita! No de inflar a una tía, sino de detener la peor maldición imperdonable. –Le replicó Ginny.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –El muchacho se quedó pensando.

–Dije que Malfoy no usó una varita así que dudo que lo encuentres en algún libro. –Le aclaró ella.

–Inflar a una tía… –Harry sonrió.

Un recuerdo volvió a su memoria y la solución se le apareció frente a sus ojos.

–Si bueno… lo dije por la vez… ¿En que piensas? –inquirió ella al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

–En que eres brillante. –Ginny se lo quedo mirando sin entender –ya se qué y donde buscar.

– ¿Y que esperas para contármelo? –Objetó ella.

–Ahora no, luego, cuando lleguen los gemelos, necesitaré la ayuda de ellos también. –Le respondió, Harry, tiernamente.

– ¿Por qué no me adelantas un poco? –Insistió Ginny.

–Porque, ahora, quiero que disfrutemos de lo que queda de la tarde, creo que aun no terminamos de saldar el tiempo que estuvimos separados. –Le explicó, Harry, mientras la abrazaba.

–Ah ¿no? –Preguntó ella, divertida.

–No, nos olvidamos de los… "intereses". –Le contestó él, antes de besarla.

La presencia de Fred y George durante la cena hizo que Harry se olvidara de todos los problemas que, en los últimos días, habían saturado su mente. Fuera de la vista de su madre, los gemelos le entregaron una bolsa llena de chascos.

–Úsalos con sabiduría. –Le dijeron a dúo, con voz solemne.

Durante la sobremesa, Ginny, volvió a interrogarlo.

–Bueno ¿Ahora vas a contarme lo que tienes planeado o tengo que usar Legeremancia?

Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia Harry.

–Antes deberíamos poner al corriente a Fred y a George sobre lo ocurrido. – Respondió Harry

–No te preocupes… –Dijo Fred.

–Estamos al tanto… –Siguió George.

–Ve al grano. –Terminaron los gemelos a dúo.

Harry los puso al tanto de la conversación que había tenido con Ginny y las conclusiones a las que había llegado.

–Bien Harry, lo que dices tiene cierta lógica, aunque aún tengo mis dudas. –Dijo el Señor Weasley.

–Deberíamos dar parte al ministerio de todo lo ocurrido –Dijo Molly.

– ¡Pero mujer! –La interrumpió Fred – ¿Que no te das cuenta que el ministerio esta repleto de espías del señor oscuro? Toda la información llegaría a sus oídos.

–Señora Weasley, sepa que valoro mucho su opinión, usted ha sido como una madre, para mí, –las palabras de Harry enternecieron a Molly. –pero Fred tiene razón. Si Voldemort no sabe de lo que Malfoy es capaz, entonces es mejor dejar que todo siga así.

–Entonces, Harry. ¿Cual es tu plan? –Preguntó el señor Weasley.

–Bien, creo que todos recuerdan la vez que inflé a mi tía. ¿Verdad? –Comenzó Harry

–Cómo olvidarlo… –La voz de Fred tenía un dejo de añoranza.

–De haberlo sabido, habríamos alquilado balcones solo por verlo. –Aclaró George con una sonrisa.

–Entonces saben que esa vez no use una varita… –Prosiguió él.

–Si Harry ¿Pero realmente era tu intención inflarla? –Intervino Hermione.

–No, la verdad es quería que le sucediera algo mucho peor, pero no me quejo de los resultados. –Su absoluta sinceridad desperto un caluroso aplauso por parte de los gemelos.

–Bromas aparte. ¿Te das cuenta de que sin una varita es imposible canalizar la magia de forma correcta para realizar el hechizo que te propones? –El muchacho sabía muy bien a que apuntaba su amiga.

–Lo siento, Hermione, pero ahí disentimos. Puede que sea difícil, pero no es imposible, Malfoy me lo demostró. –Le explicó Harry.

–Si, pero… –La chica no finalizó la frase.

–Hermione no lo interrumpas. –La cortó Fred. –Sigue Harry.

–Lo importante es que se puede hacer, por lo cual deben de haber habido magos que hayan intentado dominar la técnica y, seguramente, alguno de ellos lo habrá logrado. –Continúo el muchacho.

– ¿Esperas hallar un maestro? –Preguntó Ginny lentamente.

–Básicamente, sí. –Respondió él.

– ¿Como? –Indagó Hermione.

–Bueno, ahí entran todos ustedes. Necesito que hagan una pequeño trabajito para mí. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

– ¿De que tipo? –Preguntó Ron preocupado.

A su modo de ver, bastante ya tenía con los quehaceres que le ordenaba realizar su madre.

–De que esperabas, Ron ¡Investigación! – Dijeron los gemelos a dúo como si eso fuera obvio.

–Señor Weasley, si en vez de haber inflado a mi tía hubiese hecho que el televisor empezara a bailar ¿a quien habrían mandado a solucionar el problema? –Preguntó Harry.

–Pues a mí. Ese es mi departamento, uso incorrecto de objetos muggles. –Respondió él.

– ¡Exacto! Y me imagino que tiene acceso a todos lo informes de casos que el departamento ha atendido. –Siguió el muchacho.

–Creo que sé adonde quieres llegar… –Afirmo pensativamente, Arthur.

–Necesito que revise el archivo de su departamento buscando casos en los que se halla hecho magia sin varita, para así rastrear posibles magos que puedan dominar esa técnica. –Le solicitó Harry.

–Harry dudo que tenga mucho éxito buscando en los archivos de mi departamento… –Le advirtió el señor Weasley.

–Lo se, pero no pienso dejar cabos sueltos. Dile a Kingsley que registre el archivo de los aurores, tengo fe que de seguro hallará algún caso relevante. –Le indicó el muchacho.

–Bien, Harry. Aunque te aviso que eso nos llevará su tiempo. –El archivo de los aurores era veinte veces más grande que el de su departamento y si se tomaba en cuenta de que su archivo ya era bastante extenso...

–Tómense todo el necesario. –Harry sabía que no iba a ser cosa fácil.

Entonces se volvió hacia su amiga del alma.

–Hermione, necesito que vayas a Hogwarts y registres su biblioteca, dudo mucho que encuentres un libro que explique como hacer magia sin varita, así que solo concéntrate en la sección de historia. –Él dejaba esa parte de la investigación en buenas manos, pues en esa biblioteca, Hermione se sentiría dentro de su elemento.

–Entiendo, buscaré cualquier referencia de magos que hallan dominado esa técnica. –Asintió ella.

–Perfecto. Tú, Ron, acompáñala. Necesitará mucha ayuda, de estar disponibles, pídanles a McGonagall y a Hagrid que les den una mano. No comenten esto con nadie que no sea de la Orden del Fénix. –No era conveniente que la información se filtrara de ningún modo.

– ¿Toda la sección de historia? – Peguntó Ron angustiado.

–Sí, Ron. ¡Toda! Ya dije que no quiero dejar cabos sueltos. –Enfatizó Harry.

– ¿Y que hay de nosotros? –Preguntaron los gemelos a coro.

–Ustedes me ayudaran a aprender de la forma difícil, así ganaremos algo de tiempo. –Esta era la parte menos agradable del plan… al menos para Harry.

– ¿Quieres que te lancemos hechizos para que los detengas sin varita? –Preguntó Fred alzando una ceja.

–Bueno… al menos intentaré detenerlos. –Dijo Harry inseguro.

–Supongo que podemos turnarnos para atender el negocio, así siempre habrá uno de los dos para darte una pequeña paliza… –Sugirió George con una sonrisita.

– ¿Y yo? –Preguntó Ginny.

–Tú te quedas en la madriguera, no quiero que te pongas en peligro. –Sentenció el muchacho.

– "Si supieras" –Pensó Ron.

–No es justo, todos tienen algo que hacer menos yo. Y ni siquiera puedo hechizarte porque soy menor de edad. No es justo. –Se quejó Ginny.

– ¿No te alcanza con haber hechizado mi corazón? –Pregunto él en un vano intento de aplacarla.

–No creas que, al hacerte el romántico, vas a salvarte. Si no me vas a tener en cuenta, entonces no tendríamos que seguir juntos. –Le espetó ella.

– ¡Sabes bien que si tengo que renunciar a ti por mantenerte a salvo, lo haré! –Dijo Harry tajante y luego agregó. –Además, te necesito a mi lado para evitar que tus hermanos no se… "entusiasmen demasiado" al lanzarme los hechizos.

–No te preocupes, Ginny, no le haremos nada… "permanente". –Acotó Fred.

–Mas les vale, porque sino haré que se arrepientan. –Les advirtió la pelirroja.

A los gemelos no les cabía duda de que lo mas livianito que su hermana les haría sería el hechizo mocomurciélago.

–Bien, ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer. Así que mañana empezaremos. –Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

–Bueno, ahora si me disculpan me iré a dormir. Algo me dice que, para mañana, será mejor que este bien descansado. –Agregó, mientras miraba suspicazmente a los gemelos.

–Será mejor que vallamos a preparar los baúles, Ron. –Le indicó Hermione.

– ¿Baúles? Olvídalo, solo llevaremos un bolso con un poco de ropa, recuerda que volveremos en un par de días, pues es el cumpleaños de Harry. –Le aclaró Ron.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –Asintió ella.

–Ve primero, yo te alcanzo en un par de minutos.

Los gemelos decidieron pasar la noche en la madriguera así que se retiraron a su antiguo cuarto. La señora Weasley ordenó la cocina con un movimiento de varita y subió las escaleras junto con su esposo. Ginny aún estaba sentada a la mesa perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ron esperó hasta asegurarse de que nadie los oía. Se había pasado los últimos dos días dándole vueltas al asunto, pensando en una forma con la cual enfrentar a su hermana. El carácter de Ginny era mucho mas inestable que el de Hermione, lo que hacia mas impredecible su reacción.

–Ginny, necesito que hablemos un momento. –Le pidió Ron haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

–Si se trata de Hermione, olvídalo. No les voy a hacer de celestina, ya eres bastante grande como para apañártelas tu solo. –Le aclaró con una sonrisa.

–No se trata de Hermione. –Negó su hermano.

–¿Entonces? –Preguntó ella

Ron hablo despacio, intentando causar el menor impacto posible.

–Se trata de... Malfoy...

–¿Que con él? –Ginny no entendía a donde quería llegar.

–Bueno... es que... escuche la conversación que tuvieron. –Le soltó su hermano lentamente.

Ginny se quedó helada, todo el plan se había ido al demonio; y no era que no se lo esperara, había sido solo cuestión de tiempo el que cometiera un error estúpido que pusiera en evidencia lo que estaba haciendo. Pero faltaba poco para que todo terminara y si había un peor momento, era este.

–Mira Ginny, no voy a hacerte una escena, ni a echarte la culpa de nada. Solo quiero saber que hay entre ustedes dos. –Le dijo con voz calma.

Lo típico de Ron habría sido ponerse a gritar como un animal, pero el asunto era demasiado serio. No iba a permitir se su familia se desintegrase, intentaría tomar el tema con la mayor calma posible.

Ella se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse.

–Es algo... complicado, Ron. Además nunca lo entenderías. –Contestó ella lentamente.

–Puedo entender el hecho de que estés enamorada... incluso de él. – Ginny bajó la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro.

Toda la conversación que tubo con Draco esa mañana volvió a su mente.

–Se por experiencia propia que nadie elige a la persona de la cual se enamora, pero de lo que no me puedo hacer la idea, es de que no te des cuenta de que Malfoy solo intenta utilizarte. –Terminó Ron.

–¿Por qué todos se empeñan en tratarme como a una niña pequeña que no puede defenderse por si misma? –Le recriminó ella.

–Ginny, yo no te trato así. –Ron mantenía la voz baja de forma que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

–Sí lo haces ¿Por qué, si no, estamos teniendo esta discusión? –Sentenció ella.

– ¿Realmente piensas que Malfoy puede querer a alguien que no sea él mismo? –Siempre había creído que Ginny era la que tenía el mayor sentido común de todos sus hermanos.

–No lo pienso, realmente lo sé. –Contestó ella con la mayor seguridad del mundo.

–Por Merlín, Ginny ¿Como puedes ser tan ciega? –Preguntó su hermano exasperado.

–El ciego eres tú, Ron. Tú eres el que no ve más allá de sus narices. Draco me ama, eso es un hecho. Ahora, de lo que tendrías que darte cuenta sin ayuda es que yo no estoy enamorada de él. –Ron se quedó mudo, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

–Pero... yo te escuché... –Balbuceó él.

–Abre los ojos Ron, Malfoy no me esta usando. Soy yo, la que lo está usando a él.

* * *

_ Upa... continuará... jejeje._

_ Puede que el capítulo les parezca corto, pero la verdad es que no quiero irme por las ramas y que la historia se haga eterna . Como mucho tendra 10 capítulos__ (y eso que va a tener bastantes vueltas de tuercas)_

_ Para los que tambien aman Star Wars, peguenle una leida a **Harry Potter por George Lucas** y comenten que les parese mi adaptación._

_Por último les recuerdo que son libres de criticar todo lo que quieran, ya sea el argumento, la caracterizacion de los personajes o especialmente la redacción (critica queme interesa muchisimo)._

_  
Saludos.  
_


	4. Creer o no creer

Aquí estoy de vuelta para dejarles un capítulo más, el 4º. Ante todo quiero agradecerles las criticas que me enviaron y pedirles que manden más... muchas más... también les paso a comentar que he iniciado una pequeña editorial virtual gratuita para que todo aquel que quiera dar a conocer sus historias pueda hacerlo. Para mas información visiten la pagina que figura en mi perfil (aún la estoy retocando pero ya se puede visitar). Mi idea es que todos puedan publicar sus e-books con un diseño profesional. Espero sus visitas.

Bueno aquí llegamos al punto en que todo se reduce a un simple dilema. Shakespeare escribió "ser o no ser", aquí me inclinaré por un "creer o no creer".

* * *

**Capítulo: ****4**

"**Creer… o no creer"**

El sol se acercaba lentamente a su cenit, esparciendo su calor sofocante sin hacer distinciones entre la dos figuras inmóviles que se hallaban enfrentadas, separadas entre sí por solo unos escasos diez metros, mientras una cálida brisa jugaba con sus cabellos acrecentando el sudor de sus frentes.

Se miraban fijamente, estudiándose el uno al otro, divisando cada pequeño movimiento muscular, intentando anticiparse a su oponente. La tensión en el aire podía cortarse con cuchillo. No debía existir ni el más mínimo margen de error, pues la vida estaba en riesgo.

Lo verdaderamente notable de este duelo era que uno de los dos contrincantes se hallaba desarmado y, aún así, se plantaba con autoridad frente a su adversario, como quien sabe algo que el otro ignora, algo que, incluso antes de iniciar el duelo, ya le ha concedido la victoria.

Una bella doncella atestigua el enfrentamiento entre estos dos caballeros de la edad moderna. Su corazón se halla con el duelista desarmado, pero de su mente no puede alejar la idea de que su amado no habrá de ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Una nube solitaria se apiada de todos ellos cubriendo el sol calcinante con su blancura espectral, otorgándoles un pequeño suspiro. Suspiro que se corta abruptamente con el grito estridente de uno de los duelistas, el grito que conjura un hechizo para el cual su oponente no tiene defensa alguna, haciendo que un haz de luz cegadora parta de su varita mientras que su contrincante solo alza la mano con la total seguridad de que el hechizo no avanzará más allá de esta.

El joven desarmado se eleva en el aire producto del impacto del conjuro de su oponente y vuela hacia atrás cayendo de cualquier forma sobre la hierba. La doncella corre hacia su amado con la seguridad de que su vaticinio se ha cumplido. El joven que aún sigue en pie baja la varita y se acerca lentamente al cuerpo tendido de su adversario.

Es un hecho, Harry Potter ha perdido. El niño que vivió... esta muerto.

–Es el décimo expellarmus que te lanzo y es la décima vez que te manda a volar como si nada. Si existe un momento en que deberías empezar a arrepentirte de haber nacido, sería ahora porque puedo seguir haciendo esto toda la mañana. –Le dijo socarronamente George.

Harry se incorporó lentamente con la ayuda de Ginny.

–Se que puedo detener ese maldito hechizo, solo es... auch... –Las magulladuras de las caídas ya se hacían sentir –cuestión de tiempo para que lo logre–.

–Cuestión de tiempo para que antes del mediodía tengamos que llevarte al hospital, diría yo. –Repuso el pelirrojo conteniendo una carcajada con muy poco éxito.

–Tú solo haz lo que te pido. –Le recalcó Harry un tanto molesto.

–Como quieras amigo, es tu salud, no la mía. –Le aclaró el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry se ubicó de nuevo en posición de duelo.

– ¿Por qué no descansas diez minutos al menos? –Le preguntó su novia.

–No, no es correcto. Todos están haciendo su parte. Debo seguir. –Le respondió él.

–Por Merlín, si vas a ponerte melodramático no te insisto más. Pero al menos déjame mostrarte como se hace. –Le propuso Ginny.

El muchacho la miró alzando una ceja. Ella simplemente se posicionó frente a George y miró de reojo su entorno, para luego posar sus ojos en su hermano.

– ¿Podrías ahorrarte todo la parafernalia del duelo al estilo del lejano oeste? Ya estoy mayorcita como para andar jugando a los vaqueritos con un pequeñín inmaduro como tú–.

George no se hizo esperar.

– ¡Expellarmus! –Grito el pelirrojo un tanto ofendido y el hechizo pasó de largo, impactando en la verja de madera que delimitaba el jardín.

Esto no era lo que más había impresionado a George, sino el hecho de que Ginny se encontrara a un par de pasos de él apuntándolo a quemarropa con su propia varita.

Lo que había sucedido para asombro de los dos muchachos era relativamente simple. Ginny se había lanzado a un lado haciendo un roll, esquivando de esta forma el hechizo y tomando en el transcurso una roca que le lanzó a su hermano dándole con fuerza en la mano que empuñaba la varita. El dolor del golpe le hizo soltarla y su hermana la atrapo en el aire con suma rapidez.

–Primero: observa atentamente tu entorno para saber con que puedes llegar a contar. Segundo: provoca a tu oponente para que se precipite en su ataque cometiendo así alguna estupidez. Tercero: usa tus reflejos de buscador y tu destreza física para esquivar el ataque. Cuarto: utiliza tu ingenio e inventiva para utilizar algo de tu entorno como arma. Quinto: aprovecha el momento de aturdimiento de tu enemigo, desármalo y usa su propia arma contra él. –Le explicó Ginny como una experta en la materia y luego agregó –Puede que no sirva para detener un hechizo a mano limpia, pero así, al menos, tendrás más chances de salir vivo de la contienda.

Pocas eran las cosas que Ron esperaba de las vacaciones de verano. Poder jugar al quiddich, al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo todo el día; que nadie le anduviera recordando a cada momento los deberes escolares; y lo más importante de todo¡Nunca, jamás, por nada del mundo tener que acercarse a menos de cien metros de un libro de historia! Y ahora se hallaba en Hogwarts, haciendo justamente todo lo opuesto.

Pasarse el día entero encerrado en la biblioteca nunca había sido algo que le agradase demasiado. Solo la compañía de Hermione hacía que fuese soportable. Ella se encontraba sumergida en el archivo de la biblioteca buscando algún indicio en el temario de los libros, achicando así la larga lista de volúmenes a revisar. Cada vez que leía sobre alguno prometedor, le decía a Ron su nombre y ubicación para que lo buscara y lo llevara a la mesa de estudio.

–Es la tercera vez que te lo repito, el libro no está. –Ron comenzaba a exasperarse frente a la insistencia de su amiga.

–Pues fíjate de nuevo... tiene que estar ahí. ¿Estás seguro de que buscaste en el lugar correcto? –Le pregunto desconfiada.

–"Mitos y leyendas milenarias de mundo mágico" por Arturius Melkdor, pasillo veintisiete, cuarta sección, estante numero dos... por última vez... no está. –Afirmó el muchacho.

–Imposible... –Exclamó ella asombrada.

–Porque iba a ser imposible, muchos alumnos piden prestados libros para estudiar durante el verano, admito que no son la mayoría, pero son unos cuantos... además de ti, claro. – Le recordó Ron mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

–Ya se que los estudiantes se llevan libros a sus casas durante el verano, lo que me parece imposible es que la señora Pince se halla olvidado de registrarlo. –La bibliotecaria tenía fama de ser muy meticulosa con su trabajo.

– ¿Que tratas insinuar? –Le preguntó sin mucho interés.

–Solo que alguien lo tomo sin permiso. –Afirmo rotundamente la chica.

– ¿Quien robaría un libro de mitos y leyendas? es absurdo, Hermione. –Le reprochó Ron con aún menos ganas de seguir la conversación.

–No se... es solo que me parece extraño que lo hallan tomado durante el verano–.

– ¿Como puedes saberlo? –Inquirió él incrédulo.

–Lo se porque la señora Pince siempre hace el inventario luego del final de las clases. Si hubiera desaparecido para entonces, lo habría registrado y, en el libro de faltantes, no figura. –Le explicó Hermione.

–Da igual, tenemos demasiados libros que revisar como para hacernos problema por uno solo. –Le reprochó Ron.

–Harry no quiere que dejemos cabos sueltos, además ya te dije que es muy sospechoso. –Le insistió ella.

–Ok, si encontrar ese librito te hace feliz entonces fíjate quienes fueron los últimos en pedirlo prestado. Puede que no sea mucho pero es un inicio–.

–Dame un momento... –Le pidió su amiga –aquí esta el registro... el ultimo fue Dean Thomas–.

–Olvídalo, el Dean que yo conozco no se introduciría furtivamente en Hogwarts, en pleno verano, para robar un libro... –Descartó Ron. –Dime quienes lo pidieron antes que él–.

–Déjame ver... Neville... Cedric Digory... Ginny... –Ron se tenso al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. –y... Draco Malfoy... –Concluyó sorprendida.

Ron meneó la cabeza.

–Se lo que estas pensando Hermione, pero no. Si Ginny hubiera leído algo sobre magia sin varita en ese libro, se lo habría comentado a Harry.

– ¿Y que tal si lo olvidó o si, tan solo, no lo leyó completo? –Le sugirió su amiga.

El muchacho no le contestó. Solo se limitó a caminar hacia la salida.

– ¿A donde vas? –Le preguntó Hermione extrañada por su comportamiento.

–A preguntarle a Hagrid si no lo tomo él... ya sabes... si menciona la leyenda de algún monstruo horripilante, entonces es seguro de que él lo estará leyendo. –Le contestó antes de cruzar la puerta.

Hermione volvió a leer el temario del libro: "el pasaje al otro mundo; la cámara secreta de Slytherin; La Hermandad; la bestia de Riswerrinder; y la palabra de los antiguos dragones" eran algunas de las leyendas y mitos de los que trataba el libro.

Dejó el temario de lado y se puso a investigar en el libro de préstamos, buscando los nombres de los libros que habría pedido Malfoy.

–Nunca se sabe... –Se dijo a si misma.

Ron se dirigió a la planta baja, preguntándose que tan importante podía ser un simple libro de mitos y leyendas. De no haber sabido en qué se había metido su hermana, la coincidencia de nombres no le habría llamado la atención; estando al tanto de la situación, le hacía dudar. ¿Era posible que Ginny supiese mas de lo que le había dicho? Ya no sabía que creer.

Al llegar al hall de entrada se detuvo, dudaba seriamente que Hagrid hubiese tomado el libro. Solo lo había dicho como excusa para salir de la biblioteca. Nunca había sido su lugar de preferencia para pensar con tranquilidad.

Temía por lo que el futuro le deparaba a su hermana. Si al menos tuviera un indicio de como podía terminar todo...

Una idea llego a su mente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un trozo de pergamino plegado que le había dado Harry.

–En caso de que surjan problemas –Le había dicho su amigo.

Bueno, aquel era un buen momento para utilizarlo.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –Sus palabras hicieron visible el mapa del merodeador.

Le echó una ojeada al igual que lo había hecho cuando llegaron, para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún intruso en el castillo. Los únicos nombres que aparecían en el mapa eran los Hagrid, McGonagall, Filch, la Señora Norris, Trelawney y Firenze. La elección que debía tomar era risoria, por eso no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a una de las aulas de la planta baja.

Golpeó la puerta y una voz familiar lo invitó a pasar. Al entrar se encontró con el ya familiar verdor del bosque y el cielo estrellado que brillaba intensamente. Justo en el claro que se hallaba en el centro del aula, estaba Firenze observando los astros.

–Señor Weasley, pase. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –Le preguntó amablemente el centauro.

–Bueno profesor, espero que sí. –Le contestó Ron acercándose despacio.

–Marte brilla más intensamente que nunca. –Le soltó Firenze como al pasar.

–Marte... –repitió el muchacho reflexionando. –el dios romano de la guerra... ¿Acaso significa que la lucha final entre Harry y Voldemort se hará mas intensa?–.

– ¿Seguro que quieres ser auror como Harry? Puede que tuvieras un buen futuro en la lectura de los astros. –Ron sonrió.

–No lo se... de haberlo tenido a usted como profesor en tercer año, tal vez mis prioridades habrían sido otras. –Le devolvió en cumplido.

–Quizás, pero todos tenemos un camino que seguir, un camino pautado por los cielos. –Le explicó Firenze.

–Profesor... ¿Es posible que uno pueda saber el futuro de una persona determinada, saber todo lo que le va a suceder? –Le preguntó Ron.

– ¿Temes por la vida de tu amigo Harry? –Indagó el centauro mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a los cielos.

–No, no es él. Harry siempre se ha enfrentado a toda clase de peligros y los ha sabido sortear. –Descartó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Entonces? –.

–Mi... hermana Ginny. –Le contestó lentamente Ron.

–Bien... ante todo responderé tu pregunta. No, no es posible saber todo pequeño suceso de la vida de una persona, solo los más importantes, aquellos que definen quienes somos y que condicionan nuestras acciones. –Le explicó su profesor y luego le preguntó – ¿Que es exactamente lo que tu quieres saber sobre el futuro de tu hermana?–.

–Bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera, quisiera saber si sobrevivirá a lo que pronostica el brillo de Marte. –Le aclaró Ron con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Solo eso? –.

–Eh... y si es posible, si... sigue estando de nuestro lado. –Le contestó con cierta duda.

– ¿Dudas de su lealtad? –Le preguntó el centauro volviendo a posar la mirada en él.

Ron sintió que se empequeñecía frente a los ojos inescrutables de Firenze.

–No, es solo que... ya no se que creer. –Balbuceó el muchacho.

–No te dejes cegar por las dudas. Existen pocos lazos difíciles de cortar y uno de ellos es el lazo de la sangre. Cuando llegue el momento final, será la sangre la que incline la balanza. –Lo alentó el centauro.

–Al menos quisiera no andar a ciegas cuando llegue ese final. –Dijo el pelirrojo luego de exhalar un largo suspiro.

–Realmente comienzo a pensar que podrías haber sido un centauro en tu vida anterior... –Le sugirió con una sonrisa.

–Lo dudo... es mucho mas probable de que lo halla sido Hermione. –Le aclaró Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Joven Weasley, no toda la sabiduría se adquiere en los libros. La mayor parte se consigue al experimenter la vida; y existe una pequeña parte, pero no por ello menos importante, que es innata en cada uno. Esa es la sabiduría del alma. La que se rige por nuestro corazón más que por nuestra razón. Nosotros la llamamos "la voz de los ancestros"–.

Ron guardó silencio durante un momento. Había recibido el mayor cumplido de parte de un centauro. La verdad es que dudaba mucho de que su sabiduría le llegara siquiera a los talones de la de un centauro. Lo único que pudo decir fue "gracias", mientras hacía una reverencia en señal de humildad.

–Para que pueda leer en los astros el futuro de tu hermana, primero necesito saber su fecha y hora exacta de nacimiento para calcular su posición precisa en el momento en que dio a luz. –Le explicó Firenze.

–Se que nació el once de agosto de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, pero no recuerdo la hora exacta. Solo se que fue al momento del amanecer, lo recuerdo porque mi madre nos contó la historia un millón de veces. Dijo que Ginny había nacido en el mismo momento en que nacía un nuevo día–.

–Bien eso quiere decir... que nació a las... cuatro y treinta y nueve de la mañana. –Afirmó el centauro.

– ¿Como hizo para saberlo? –Preguntó el muchacho asombrado.

–Para un centauro las matemáticas son sencillas, no encierran ningún misterio. Son los astros, en cambio, los que presentan el verdadero reto. Interpretarlos de la forma debida, lleva tiempo, a veces mas de una vida... –.

– ¿Que otra cosa necesita profesor? –Preguntó Ron.

–Pues, como ya te dije... tiempo... vuelve mañana después del desayuno y te diré lo que deseas saber, pero recuerda...–.

–Lo se, profesor: "Hasta un centauro puede equivocarse". –Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo.

–Veo que has prestado atención en clase, después de todo. Hasta mañana–.

Faltaba ya solo una hora para que el banco de Gringotts cerrara sus puertas. Bill se encontraba contando los minutos para que finalizara su horario de trabajo. La verdad era que el trabajo administrativo no le parecía ni la décima parte de excitante como lo era su antiguo trabajo en Egipto. Aquí no tenía ninguna maldición de un antiguo sacerdote egipcio para deshacer, solo balances de cuentas. Las razones por las que no enviaba todo al diablo y regresaba a Egipto eran: su familia, su futura esposa y una mordida de hombre lobo que requería de una poción un tanto difícil de conseguir.

Los medimagos le habían aconsejado que tomara la poción matalobos de por vida, pues, si bien parecía que la maldición no lo había afectado, era posible que esta se mantuviera latente en su cuerpo y que se le declarara meses o años mas tarde. La falta de registros de casos como el suyo hacía difícil un diagnóstico exacto.

–Toma siempre la poción, de esa forma si algún día te conviertes, seguirás siendo tú mismo. Incluso, ya que la maldición sería mucho más débil en ti que en un caso típico, el solo hecho de tomarla podría simplemente evitar la transformación. Vuelve a hacerte un control cada mes, una semana antes de luna llena. Quiero seguir tu caso de cerca. –Fueron las palabras del medimago.

Así que ahí estaba, impaciente porque el reloj marcara las tres y pudiera huir de esa pesadilla de extracciones, préstamos, cobros y otras transacciones de las que nunca había oído hablar hasta el día de su incorporación.

–Kaufling, voy por un café ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –Le preguntó a su compañero de oficina.

–No gracias, estoy bien. –Le respondió el duende.

Bill salió de la pequeña oficina y se dirigió al hall central donde estaban las maquinas de café. Al llegar se encontró con el ya típico panorama. Una fila eterna en las tres cajas de extracciones mientras que las veinte de pagos no superaban las dos personas de espera. Se le hacía obvio que a los duendes les gustaba más que los galeones entraran en vez de que salieran...

Entonces algo llamó su atención, en el mostrador de atención al cliente se hallaba una joven que hablaba acaloradamente con el duende de esa sección. Duifleng, el duende a cargo se hallaba enfermo por lo que este debía de ser solo un reemplazo. Bill no podía escuchar lo que decían no solo debido al barullo general sino que, al parecer, mantenían la voz lo suficientemente baja como para no armar un escándalo.

Al final el duende se alejó en dirección a las oficinas de la gerencia y la joven pareció calmarse. Entonces se volteó hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreírle a tan hermosa joven. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

Tenía el pelo largo y lacio, negro como la noche, la tez blanca y unos ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas. Por lo que le pareció a Bill, la chica debía tener, más o menos, la edad de su hermano, Ron.

La joven desvió rápidamente la mirada y volvió a darle la espalda. El muchacho recordó las cicatrices que ahora surcaban su rostro y no la culpó por hacerlo. Tomó el café de la máquina expendedora y volvió a su oficina.

– ¿Impaciente por irte? –Le preguntó su compañero de oficina cuando Bill comprobó el reloj por décima vez.

– ¿Tan obvio es? –Dijo Bill poniendo cara de sorprendido.

–Nunca más de lo usual. –Le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Preferiría estar encerrado en la gran pirámide, rodeado de las peores maldiciones egipcias antes de tener que ahogarme entre estos papeles. –Se quejó el pelirrojo –Es tan... –.

– ¿Aburrido? –Le pregunto su compañero con sorna.

–Exacto, no hay emoción. –Le resaltó Bill.

–Estas loco ¿Lo sabias? –.

–No más que la mayoría –Le aclaró sonriendo.

El reloj marcó las tres y Bill se apresuró para juntar sus cosas.

–Espero que hallas terminado con los balances de la familia Roglan o el jefe te va a dar el gusto de encerrarte en lo más profundo de la gran pirámide. –Le advirtió el duende.

–Querido amigo, no solo terminé el balance de los Roglan sino que también deje listos los de las familias Bennett, Fredwald, Atkinson y Bones. –Le informó seriamente.

El duende se quedó mudo.

–Digo que este trabajo es aburrido simplemente porque no representa ningún reto para mí. –Le aclaró haciéndose el agrandado.

Bill se despidió de su compañero y salió de su oficina.

Al llegar a hall central se encontró nuevamente con la misma joven que, acompañada por el gerente volvía de las oficinas de la dirección. Bill se sorprendió pues debía de pertenecer a una familia más que rica como para que el gerente del banco la atendiera personalmente, ni siquiera los Malfoy recibían ese honor.

Mientras más la miraba mas se le hacía conocida, quizás la hubiese visto en Hogwarts en algunas de sus visitas pero le parecía difícil que se olvidara de una joven tan bonita como esa.

Mientras se debatía internamente, la joven se despidió del gerente y se dirigió a la salida. Bill la siguió. No sabía por que lo hacía, simplemente la curiosidad lo impulsaba a ello. La joven anduvo un par de cuadras por el callejón Diagon hasta detenerse frente a la tienda de Ollivander. Miró por un momento la vidriera y luego entró.

Bill esperó unos minutos frente al correo de lechuzas pero comenzó a sentirse como un estúpido.

– ¿Por que diablos estoy haciendo esto? Parezco un tonto adolescente, al seguir a una chica de esta forma. –Se reprendió mentalmente.

–Peor, si se da cuenta, creerá que la estoy acechando y lo último que me faltaría es que me manden a Azkaban por pervertido... Aunque lo mas probable es que, después de que Fleur se entere, no quede lo suficiente de mi como para no enviarme mas que al cementerio–.

Una media sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

–En fin... nunca es un mal momento para hacerle un control a mi varita... –Se dijo mientras caminaba hacia el negocio.

Ollivander se encontraba acomodando algunas cajas. Pero lo extraño era que estaba solo. No había señales de la misteriosa joven.

–Señor... Weasley ¿Verdad¿A que le debo el honor de su visita¿Problemas con su varita? –Le preguntó el anciano.

–No solo vengo a hacerle un testeo de rutina. –Le contestó Bill.

–Muy bien, déjeme verla. –Le solicitó Ollivander.

Bill le entregó su varita.

–Veamos... a simple vista parece estar en buen estado, tiene algunas marcas típicas del uso, pero nada mas que pueda apreciar... ¿Alguna razón particular por la que quiere testearla? –Indagó el anciano.

–Solo es un formalismo que exigen en el banco. –Mintió él.

–Ah... necesita un certificado por escrito, entonces–.

–Sí, por favor –Le solicitó Bill siguiéndole la corriente.

–Bien, espere unos momentos, mientras le realizo el control. –Al decir esto se fue hacia el fondo del negocio, donde tenía su banco de trabajo.

A Bill le parecía muy extraño que la joven se hubiera desaparecido dentro del local, ya que, mas allá de que se consideraba una falta de respeto, la joven no parecía haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad como para hacerlo sin que el dueño de la tienda la denunciara al ministerio por ello.

– ¿Por acaso vió a una joven morocha, de ojos verdes? –Le Preguntó Bill tanteando la situación.

–Pues no ¿Porque lo pregunta? –Indago Ollivander.

–Es que se olvidó su saco en el banco y de lejos, creí ver que había entrado en su negocio. –Mintió el muchacho.

–Quizás halla visto mal... usted es la primera persona que entra en al menos... unas dos horas... –.

Pues no, no había visto mal y el hecho de que un hombre de la talla de Ollivander la estuviera encubriendo de esa forma daba para sospechar...

Bill comenzó a registrar el lugar con ojo crítico, el mismo que usaba cuando se internaba en las tumbas plagadas de trampas de Egipto, buscando algún indicio que le comprobara que el anciano, por alguna extraña razón, le estaba mintiendo.

Sobre el mostrador había un libro grande abierto, parecía ser el libro donde quedaban asentadas las ventas del negocio. Bill se acercó disimuladamente y lo ojeó buscando el último nombre. Si la chica había comprado algo su nombre aparecería en el libro.

El pelirrojo tubo que leerlo varias veces para estar seguro de que había interpretado bien la escritura.

–Aquí tiene señor Weasley. Me alegra informarle que su varita se encuentra en excelentes condiciones. –Le dijo Ollivander mientras se la devolvía. –Funciona tan bien como cuando se la vendí hace ya tantos años.

Bill recibió la varita de forma mecánica pues su mente se hallaba ocupada procesando lo que acababa de leer.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo mas? –Le preguntó el anciano mientras le extendía el certificado.

–Sabe... –Le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el libro... –Necesito que responda otra pregunta...

Ron y Hermione se pasaron todo resto del día sumidos entre libros de historia, y pese a haber contado con la ayuda de Hagrid y McGonagall, no obtuvieron ningún dato substancial, solo un par de casos de magia accidental donde los perpetradores terminaron muertos... o aún mucho peor.

El muchacho desplegó el mapa del merodeador, no estaba de más ser extremadamente cauteloso. Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro. Tal como lo comprobó en el mapa, los dos se hallaban solos en la sala común de Gryffindor y el resto de la torre se hallaba vacía.

–Ron, deja ese mapa, cada vez pareces más paranoico. –Se quejó Hermione.

–Solo estoy siendo cuidadoso. –Se defendió el pelirrojo. –Bien, la torre está despejada, la entrada tiene una nueva contraseña, McGonagall ya aseguró las ventanas... solo queda activar un alarma mágica aquí y otra en la escalera–.

–"Las escaleras", querrás decir. –Le corrigió Hermione.

–No, escuchaste bien. Tú dormirás conmigo en mi habitación. –Le aclaró Ron.

Hermione se sonrojó al escuchar su propuesta.

–N... no... ni loca, yo dormiré en mi habitación. –Balbuceó ella.

–Merlín, no te pongas en testaruda y haz lo que te dijo. –Le pidió él intentando mantener la calma.

–No, Ron. Deja de insistir. –Le exigió Hermione.

–Mira Hermione, en la biblioteca mandas tú, ese es tu territorio, pero fuera de ella yo estoy a cargo. Le prometí a Harry que te mantendría a salvo y pienso cumplir esa promesa. –Sentenció el pelirrojo.

–Bonita forma, aprovechando la primera ocasión para intentar... Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan pervertido eres, Ron... –Le espetó ella furiosa.

–P… pero... –Ron tardo un momento en comprender la palabras de su amiga.

El muchacho lanzo una risotada, y se dejó caer en un sillón. La chica lo miraba con odio.

– ¿De verdad me crees tan basura como para aprovecharme de la situación? Creí que tenías un mejor concepto de mí. –Ella aún mantenía su postura. –Yo dormiré en mi cama y tú en la de Harry–.

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y luego bajó la cabeza avergonzada por su metida de pata.

–Lo siento, es que... yo... –Intentó excusarse.

–No te disculpes, yo me exprese mal. –La frenó Ron. –La cuestión es simple. Si un mortífago llegara a entrar en la torre, tendríamos más chances de mantenernos vivos si estamos juntos a que si andamos cada cual por su habitación–.

–Tienes razón y... –Intentó decir Hermione,

–Olvídalo. ¿Quieres? Mejor vayámonos a dormir. –Le pidió el muchacho con voz cansada.

– ¿Sabes? Debería reconocer que te has vuelto todo un estratega... –Le comentó su amiga mientras subían las escaleras.

– ¿Que puedo decir? Soy el mejor ajedrecista del mundo mágico. "Estrategia" es mi segundo nombre. –Bromeo Ron.

–No te agrandes demasiado –Le aconsejó su amiga– ya encontrarás la horma de tu zapato, Ronald "Estrategia" Weasley–.

La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles iluminando precariamente el sendero que habría de seguir la persona que la figura encapuchada estaba esperando con impaciencia. Las horas pasaban y aún no había señales de ella.

Ron no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, estaba extremadamente cansado, pero aún así no podía conciliar el sueño.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Ron?

–Si, es solo que no puedo dormir.

Hermione corrió las cortinas de la cama de Ron y se arrodilló a su lado.

– ¿Quieres hablar? –Le preguntó su amiga.

– ¿Hablar¿De que? –Inquirió el pelirrojo haciéndose el distraído.

–Ron, no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que te ocurre algo. Hace un par de días que te noto preocupado. Al principio pensé que era por lo de Malfoy, al igual que todos nosotros, pero, llegado el caso, hasta el propio Harry lo estaría llevando mejor que tú. –Le comento ella. –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama y lanzó un largo suspiro.

–Supongo que si no se lo cuento a alguien terminaré por estallar– Coincidió él.

–Entonces adelante, cuéntame. –Lo invitó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ron le tomo la mano.

–Bueno, verás... se trata de... –La chica se tensó. –Ginny–.

Una sombra se movió en el sendero, pero la figura no se inmutó. Podía sentir su presencia a cientos de metros de distancia, tal y como si se encontrara a su lado.

–Te tardaste. ¿Sucedió algo? –Le preguntó el muchacho.

–No solo quería asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera. –Respondió la chica.

– ¿Como va todo? –.

–Supongo que como era de esperarse, Harry sigue empeñado en emularte y lo único que ha conseguido es pasarse la mayor parte del día en el piso. –Le informó ella.

– ¿Crees que podría lograrlo sin ayuda? –Indagó él.

–Ni en un millón de años. Lo bueno es que, de esta forma, se mantiene ocupado y ya no piensa ni en la orden, ni en buscar los horcruxes–.

–Perfecto, te dije que no habría nada de que preocuparse. –Le recordó el joven sonriendo.

–Si lo hay... –Afirmó ella lentamente.

– ¿Que? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Ron escuchó nuestra conversación. Ayer intentó darme un sermón al respecto. –Le respondió Ginny.

– ¿Y tú que hiciste? –Le preguntó Malfoy.

– ¿Pues que crees? Me atuve al plan. –Contestó la pelirroja.

– ¿Te creyó? –Indagó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

–Creo que fui lo suficientemente convincente, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que abra la bocota y se lo cuente a alguien, probablemente a Hermione–.

El joven alzo la vista al cielo con gesto pensativo.

–Lo siento, es mi culpa. Debería haberme asegurado de que estaríamos solos. –Se disculpó Ginny.

–Ya una vez te dije que las disculpas no sirven de nada. –Le recordó Malfoy. –Además, esta vez tengo un plan de contingencia...–.

Ginny lo miro seriamente.

– ¿Guerra? –Eso era lo que ella más temía.

–Pues... me temo que la solución "quirúrgica" ya no es una opción. –Le remarcó el rubio.

–Pero debe de haber otra forma. Quizás si hablaras con... –Intentó sugerir la pelirroja.

–No, él me encomendó este trabajo y no pienso volverle a fallar. –Dijo el muchacho terminante.

–Solo quiero que esto termine de una buena vez... –Le explicó ella.

–Lo se... estás harta de interpretar el papel de la dulce e inocente Ginny; quieres gritarle a todo el mundo, quién eres realmente. Yo ya he pasado por eso hermanita. Ten paciencia, ya falta muy poco para que todo termine. –Le dijo el muchacho mientras la abrazaba.

–Esta bien, hermanito. Dime que debo hacer. –Le pidió la chica.

–Tú reúne a los tuyos y… "encárgate" de Harry. Yo me ocupo del resto. –Le ordenó Malfoy.

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Ginny pretendía convertirse en una espía de la orden?

– ¿Y le creíste? –Le preguntó la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

–Realmente no me conoces. ¿Verdad? –Le reprochó Ron. – ¡Por supuesto que no le creí!

– ¿Que parte de su historia no te cierra? –Le preguntó ella.

–Supongo que la forma con la que reaccionó cuando Malfoy le reconoció el haber matado a los Dursley... –Hermione guardó silencio. –La Ginny que yo conozco, le habría sacado lo ojos a ese maldito por haber hecho sufrir a alguien a quien ama.

– ¿Podría ser posible que Malfoy la tenga bajo el maleficio imperius? –Aventuró su amiga.

–No lo se, al menos eso espero. No me gustaría enfrentarme al dilema que se me presentaría de no ser así. –Le comentó Ron.

– ¿A que te refieres? –Le preguntó ella.

–Que… no quisiera tener que elegir entre Harry y ella. –Le explicó apesadumbrado.

– ¿Insinúas que si tu hermana fuera una mortífaga, considerarías el unirte a Voldemort? –Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Ginny es mi hermana, sabes que haría lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo. –Le recalcó él.

– ¿Incluso venderle el alma al diablo? –Le preguntó incredula.

–Si no me quedara otra opción, sí, lo haría. –Sentenció Ron.

– ¿Y que si Voldemort te exige que mates a Harry? –Le preguntó ella desafiante.

–Nunca tendría la menor chance de vencerlo. –Respondió él, descartando la idea. –Al menos mi muerte serviría para que Ginny comprendiera que estaba equivocada–.

– ¿Y si... si te enviara a por mí? –Preguntó ella con a penas un hilo de voz.

Ron bajó la vista.

–Entonces me quitaría la vida... –Afirmó en voz baja. –Te amo demasiado como para poder hacerte el menor daño–.

Hermione se quedó paralizada con su declaración.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó Ron al ver la cara de su amiga. –La falta de sueño me esta haciendo decir... –El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase.

Hermione lo calló con un largo y dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

Un par de aclaraciones adelantadas: 

1º - No se gasten en preguntarme como se que Ginny nació a las cuatro y treinta y nueve de la mañana... le prometí a Firenze que no revelaría sus enseñanzas... ja.

2º - ¿Pero como¿Ollivander no había desaparecido en el sexto libro? - Pues sí - ¿Y entonses como puede aparecer en un septimo libro sin dar explicacion de que le pasó? - Pues simple, nunca dasapareció - ¿Ehhh? - Ya lo entenderán al final.

No se impacienten mis jovenes magos... el final esta cerca... pronto sabrán que es "La Hermandad" y quienes son sus integrantes... y en cuanto a esa misteriosa joven... bueno, no es tan dificil de deducir...

_**Próximo capítulo: "La Hermandad"** _


	5. La Hermandad

Quisiera primero pedirles disculpas a todos por el largo tiempo que tardé en publicar el nuevo capítulo. En parte fue porque me colgue escribiendo una novela y un cuento de mi autoría que, en cuanto estén terminados y registrados, seran publicados en mi página web (La cual, por cierto, se halla fuera de servicio porque estoy tramitando el dominio propio).

Este capítulo va dedicado a anatripotter por su cumpleaños. Espero que la hayas pasado bien y que te hallan hecho muchos regalos!!!

También quiero destacar mi total admiración por el poder de síntesis de Kaito Seishiro al criticar... jejeje...

En cuanto a las demas críticas:

Lorena Majere: Los errores ortográficos se deben a tres factores: 1º) Tildes que olvido en palabras que se escriben igual cambiando solo su acentuación al pasar de presente a pasado (admitámoslo el correcto ortográfico del word tiene sus limitaciones). 2º) Problemas de converción que surjen al pasar el archivo doc a html con el programa de la página (No pidamos demasiado, demos gracias a que lo hace). 3º) Que soy un ser humano (o al menos eso intento).

Shani 3000: La maldad es algo que todo ser humano lleva adentro, por eso solo debemos ser juzgados por nuestros actos... Espera y lo sabrás, ya que como dijo el sabio Bart Simpson: "La opera no termina hasta que canta la gorda..."

Bueno sin mas preambulos, los dejo con la historia ...

* * *

**Capítulo: ****5**

"**La Hermandad"**

Avanzaba rápidamente por el bosque, rezándoles a sus ancestros para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Conocía el terreno como la palma de su mano, pero no sentía que eso le estuviese sirviendo de mucho. Sabía que tarde o temprano saldrían a cortarle el paso y que, cuando llegara ese momento, tendría que decidir entre quedarse y tratar con ellos o ignorarlos y seguir a la carrera. Debía contarle al concejo de ancianos lo que había visto cuanto antes y, como siempre había sido uno de los más veloces entre los suyos, anticipaba que su lógica se terminaría inclinando por la segunda opción.

No pasó mucho antes de que se cumpliera su vaticinio, cinco centauros armados con arcos le salieron a su encuentro. Al instante, reconoció a tres ellos.

–Creí que, al menos, serías lo suficientemente listo como para no volver. –Dijo Ronan. –Ahora tendremos que matarte–.

– ¿Que esperamos, entonces? –Agregó Bane.

–Recuerda tu lugar, Bane. –Le advirtió Magorian.

De todos los grupos de bienvenida, ese era el que menos le convenía. Sabía que tendría que evadirlos y contaba con que no le sería nada difícil dejar a Bane o a Ronan detrás, pero con Magorian necesitaría algo más que suerte. Se quedó en silencio considerando sus opciones.

–Lo siento Firenze pero sabes que la traición se paga con la muerte. –Dijo Magorian tensando su arco.

–Me acusan de traición solo por haberle hecho un favor a Dumbledore. –Se defendió el centauro.

–Revelaste nuestros secretos a los humanos. –Lo acusó Bane. –Mereces algo peor que la muerte por eso–.

– ¿Y desde cuando la lectura de las hojas de té han sido parte de nuestros secretos¿Vas a decirme ahora también que los centauros predicen el futuro con la bola de cristal? –Lo desafió Firenze.

Su juego era peligroso, pero también era su única manera de comprar más tiempo. Debía llegar al consejo a como diera lugar.

Bane se encabritó, pero Ronan lo sujetó antes de que intentara atacarlo.

– ¿Que insinúas? –Preguntó Magorian.

–He dicho simplemente que eso es lo único que les enseñé. –Mintió él. –Dumbledore necesitaba a alguien que ocupara el puesto de profesor de adivinación antes de que el ministerio asignara a uno, y eso es lo que hice. Jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia revelaría nuestro legado–.

– ¡Ja! Como si fuéramos a creerte. –Descartó Bane.

–Mientes. –Sentenció Magorian.

–No depende de ti el decidirlo. –Le advirtió Firenze desafiante.

Esa era su jugada crítica y sus chances de salir airoso no eran para nada prometedoras.

–Aunque me duela decirlo, Firenze tiene razón. Es el consejo el que tiene que decidir si dice la verdad o no. –Les recordó Ronan.

Magorian dudaba.

–Debemos llevarlo frente al consejo, así lo dicta nuestra ley. –Volvió a insistir.

–No hará falta. –Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. –Si su historia no es convincente para mi, no lo será para ninguno de los demás–.

Un centauro de crines color plata se acercaba a ellos, era uno de los ancianos del consejo. Quizás la suerte le habría sonreído después de todo.

–Padre... –Dijo Firenze inclinado levemente la cabeza.

Bane lo miró con odio mientras que los demás, simplemente, guardaban silencio.

– ¿A que has venido, hijo? –Preguntó el anciano. –Te conozco demasiado bien como para creer las mentiras que acabas de decir. Siempre pensaste que debíamos compartir nuestra sabiduría con los humanos. Se muy bien que no has cambiado y que tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que ninguno de los miembros del consejo se tragará tu versión de los hechos–.

Esa era su oportunidad. Si la dejaba pasar, todo estaría perdido.

–Es "La Hermandad", padre. Ha regresado.

El viejo centauro se tensó al oír ese nombre.

Los otros lo miraron impasibles salvo Bane, que dijo furioso –Es un traidor y un mentiroso ¿Por qué perdemos tiempo con él? –.

La mirada que le dirigió el anciano, fue suficiente para que no volviera a abrir la boca.

– ¿Como puedes afirmar eso? –Indagó desconfiado.

–Lo he visto en los astros, en el futuro se una joven humana. –Respondió Firenze.

Su padre se acercó a él mientras le preguntaba: – ¿Que has visto exactamente?

–Nada... –.

– ¿Nada? –Preguntó Ronan con voz queda.

–Sí, como una especie de vacío donde ninguna predicción es posible. –Insistió Firenze.

Magorian iba a decir algo pero el anciano lo detuvo con una seña.

–Padre, debemos alertar a los demás–.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo el anciano. –Pero respóndeme antes¿Que sugerencia planeas darle al consejo? –.

Habría preferido esperar a estar frente al consejo antes de explicar sus intenciones. Pero su padre lo conocía demasiado bien y seguramente ya lo había adivinado.

–El consejo debe elegir de que lado pelear en esta guerra. –Ignorando los gestos de desagrado de sus iguales continuó –Padre, sabes que La Hermandad siempre ha actuado en beneficio propio, nada nos asegura que puedan estar del lado de Potter.

–Recuerda que les debemos lealtad, si nos convocaran no podríamos negarnos.

–Sí, si elegimos primero. No pueden obligarnos a traicionar nuestra lealtad para con otros–.

El anciano lo pensó un momento. –Entonces no debemos perder tiempo... –Dijo al fin, pero justo cuando iba a dar la orden de volver a todo galope, una voz sonó detrás de su hijo.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero solo en lo de no perder tiempo–.

Los arcos apuntaron directamente a la figura que se acercaba a ellos.

– ¡La Hermandad los convoca¡Exigimos que el juramento que hicieron sus ancestros sea cumplido! –.

Firenze bajó la cabeza derrotado. Ya era tarde, muy tarde.

El sol se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte bañando con su resplandor las altas montañas. Un ave magnífica de color rojizo dorado volaba velozmente surcando el cielo azul de la mañana. Delante de esta iba otra de la misma especie.

El macho de un rojo mas oscuro guiaba a la hembra directo al pico mas alto. En la lejanía la hembra pudo divisar a decenas de ellos volando hacia el mismo destino. Se estaban reuniendo, los fénix acudían a su llamado.

Ron abrió los ojos cuando el primer rayo de sol le dio de lleno en la cara y sonrió al ver a la castaña abrazada a él. Su rostro, iluminado por la luz de la mañana, lucía hermoso. Recordó cuanto la había añorado y el verla ahí, junto a él, le daba a pensar que quizás fuese un simple sueño y que no tardaría en despertarse.

Desvió su mirada hacia el pijama que vestía Hermione y algo en él le llamó la atención.

– ¿Gnomos azules? –Se preguntó en voz baja mientras ladeaba la cabeza para ver mejor los dibujos estampados en el pijama de la castaña.

La suave risa de Hermione le hizo levantar la vista.

–No son Gnomos, Ron–.

–Pues si no son gnomos ¿Entonces que son? –.

– ¡Pitufos! –Dijo ella poniéndose un poco colorada.

– ¿Pitufos? No recuerdo que Hagrid hablara sobre ellos en sus clases... –Reflexionó él.

–Ron, los pitufos son solo un dibujo animado... Tú sabes, de esos que pasan por la televisión. –Le aclaró ella.

Ron se quedo pensativo unos segundos pero luego negó con la cabeza.

–Nota mental: darle a Ron una buena dosis de dibujos animados. –Dijo en voz alta.

El muchacho sonrió, no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba pero, mientras eso la hiciera feliz, él no se negaría.

–Bueno, si me disculpas, me ausentaré unos minutos para traerte el desayuno la cama. –Le dijo Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La chica le dio un beso en señal de aprobación.

El pelirrojo tomó su ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse. No habían pasado más de unos minutos y ya estaba bajando las escaleras rumbo a la sala común. Iba mirando de reojo el mapa del merodeador para evitar cualquier encuentro indeseable. Pensaba dirigirse a las cocinas y pedirle a los elfos que le hicieran llegar la comida a la sala común. Entonces, cuando estaba por cruzar el retrato, se detuvo en seco.

–Dobby –Llamó en voz alta.

El elfo apareció al instante.

– ¿En que puedo servirle señor Weasley? –.

–Bueno, Dobby. Si no fuera mucha molestia ¿Podrías traerme un desayuno para dos personas? –.

–Por supuesto que no es molestia, Dobby se siente feliz trayéndoles el desayuno a los amigos del gran Harry Potter–.

–Excelente, entonces en unos veinte minutos, en mi habitación–.

–Como usted lo desee señor. –Dijo el elfo antes de esfumarse en el aire.

Ahora que ya no tendría que hacer el viaje a las cocinas podía aprovechar para visitar a Firenze y preguntarle si ya había terminado de leer el futuro de su hermana. Se dirigió al aula de la planta baja pero la encontró vacía. Miro el mapa y, al no poder hallar al centauro por ningún lado, no pudo evitar impacientarse.

Revisó el mapa un par de veces más sin éxito. Entonces notó que un nombre acababa de entrar en los terrenos del colegio desde el bosque prohibido y se dirigía a las puertas del castillo. Ron no lo dudó e hizo lo mismo.

Apenas cruzó las puertas se encontró con Hagrid.

–Hola Hagrid ¿Por acaso has visto a Firenze?

–Ah, pues sí. Me lo encontré anoche cuando saqué a Fang para que hiciera sus necesidades. Por cierto, parecía muy preocupado por algo. Me dijo que tenía que volver con los suyos. Intenté persuadirlo de que se quedara pero salió a la carrera hacia el bosque. –Luego de un suspiro agregó –La verdad es que temo por él. Los demás centauros aún no lo perdonan por haberle hecho ese favor a Dumbledore.

Ron se quedó petrificado. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que salir huyendo justo esa noche? Se le hizo un nudo el estomago, temía saber el porqué.

–Piensa Hagrid ¿Acaso dijo por qué se tenía que ir? –.

–A decir verdad, no. Dijo que era algo largo de explicar y que no tenía tiempo... pero lo raro es que me pidió que te dijera algo–.

– ¡Pues ¿Que esperas para decírmelo?! –Lo reprendió impaciente.

–Eh... Bueno, me dijo que, pase lo que pase, no intervengas; que ya no está en tus manos… y que te mantengas junto Harry sin dudarlo.

El alma se le fue a los pies. Tomó fuerzas de donde pudo y se dirigió como un relámpago directamente a la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione supo que algo andaba mal con tan solo ver su expresión.

– ¿Que sucede? –Le preguntó preocupada mientras tomaba su varita de la mesita de luz. – ¿Mortífagos?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se puso a guardar sus cosas en la mochila.

– ¿Entonces que? –Le preguntó confundida pero él no contestó.

– ¡Ron¿Puedes decirme que diablos te sucede? –Le gritó Hermione mientras le tiraba del brazo.

El muchacho volteó y la chica pudo notar que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro. Ron no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Dobby se apareció frente a la puerta, levitando frente a él una gran bandeja con el desayuno para los dos.

El muchacho se separó de Hermione y se sentó en su cama con la vista perdida mientras que el elfo los miraba a ambos con simple curiosidad.

–Gracias Dobby, espero que no haya sido mucha molestia. –Dijo la chica.

–No, para nada señorita Granger. Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo tienen que pedirla... ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor Weasley? –Preguntó el elfo al pasar mientras hacía aparecer una mesa ratona y un par de almohadones bien mullidos.

El muchacho afirmó levemente con la cabeza. En realidad no se sentía para nada bien pero no quería darle explicaciones al elfo.

Dobby posó la bandeja con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa.

–Bueno... entonces, si me disculpan, me retiro. Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llámenme. –Dijo Dobby antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se arrodilló frente a Ron y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, obligándolo a volver a la realidad.

–Es... Ginny. –Apenas pudo decir el pelirrojo.

–Ven, come algo mientras me cuentas. –Lo animó Hermione.

Un gran dragón dorado observaba el horizonte, encaramado en la cumbre de la montaña, a la espera de más de los suyos. Allí se reunirían al igual que habían hecho muchos siglos atrás. El viento estaba cambiando, una tormenta se acercaba, pero el dragón no se inmutó… hacía tiempo que la esperaba.

Una silueta alada surgió en el horizonte y el dragón extendió sus inmensas alas mientras lanzaba una gigantesca llamarada al aire en señal de saludo. El viento estaba cambiando, ya no había dudas. Y en medio de la tormenta que se avecinaba los dragones reclamarían su lugar en la tierra, de una vez… y para siempre.

Ron apenas pudo probar bocado, pero lentamente le relató a Hermione el pedido que le había solicitado a Firenze y el mensaje que recibió por parte de él en boca de Hagrid.

–Mira Ron, el que ya no esté en tus manos no significa, exactamente, que hayamos perdido a Ginny. Además ya sabes bien lo que opino sobre la adivinación, aún tratándose de centauros. Míralo de esta forma: si las estrellas dijeran que jamás podrás lograr algo, no importa que tanto empeño pongas en ello ¿Qué harías¿Simplemente desistirías de la idea? –Ron no contestó. –Pues, si desistes de la idea, la predicción se cumplirá. No porque el destino este escrito sino simplemente porque te dejaste influenciar. Si el futuro se construye en base a nuestras acciones entonces nunca te des por vencido, sigue luchando. Y si los centauros tienen razón y el futuro ya esta escrito, entonces todas nuestras acciones nos llevaran inevitablemente a cumplir nuestro destino. Sea de la forma que sea, lo único que podemos hacer es obrar de la manera que creamos correcta y confiar en nuestro buen juicio, y en el de nuestros amigos–.

Ron pensó que ella tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido.

–Lo que no entiendo, es el porqué de su repentina partida… ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a volver con los suyos, sabiendo que lo primero que harán al verlo será… simplemente matarlo¿Qué pudo haber visto en el futuro de Ginny que lo obligó a tomar esa decisión?

–Advertirle a los suyos sobre algo. –Aventuró Ron.

–Sí, pero… ¿Que? –.

–Tal vez que Ginny va a traicionar a Harry–.

–Ron, los centauros decidieron no tomar parte en la lucha entre Harry y Voldemort. Es obvio que no les importa quien va a salir vencedor. ¿Que más les da que Ginny lo traicione? Aquí hay algo más… algo tan grande que los afecta a ellos también… Algo a lo que un centauro realmente le pueda temer. –Dedujo la castaña.

Ron no sabía que podría ser. Él estaba convencido que un centauro le haría frente hasta al mismo Voldemort e imaginarse algo peor, algo más poderoso que el señor oscuro, le parecía imposible.

–Mucho me temo que detrás de todo esto, haya algo que se nos escapa de nuestra atención. Solo espero que sea lo suficientemente importante como para que los centauros decidan finalmente ponerse del lado de Harry. –Deseó la chica.

Ron se puso de pie, sentía que todo se le estaba desmoronando, que ya no había tiempo que perder.

–Tengo que volver a casa y enfrentar a Ginny. Ya no me queda otra opción… –.

–Tienes razón, pero no debes hacerlo solo. Yo te acompañaré, lo haremos juntos–.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

–No, aunque me duela admitirlo, Ginny no es la prioridad. Tu debes quedarte y seguir buscando. Harry necesita que encontremos la forma de detener el Avada Kedavra. Si la información que buscamos esta en la biblioteca, se muy bien que tú la hallarás. –Le remarcó él.

–Pero… –.

–No te preocupes por mi, seguiré tu consejo y hablaré con mis hermanos, entre todos hallaremos la forma–.

–Recuerda, que un animal acorralado siempre ataca con mayor ferocidad. –Le advirtió la castaña.

–Lo se… te prometo que tendremos cuidado. –Dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía a guardar lo poco que le quedaba fuera del bolso.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento.

– ¡Dobby! –Dijo llamando al elfo mientras se incorporaba.

El elfo se apareció al instante.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Granger? –.

–Necesito que nos hagas un favor. Necesitamos que vigiles a Ginny, la hermana de Ron, creemos que puede… estar en peligro. Harry está con ella en la madriguera pero si ves que Ginny sale sola o alguien fuera de la familia intenta acercarse a la casa, avísame de inmediato. Ah… una cosa mas, no dejes que nadie te vea y no le digas nada a nadie. ¿Entendido? –.

Dobby afirmó con la cabeza y desapareció al instante.

–Bien… Así tendremos alguien vigilándola hasta que puedas hablar con todos tus hermanos. –Dijo mirando a Ron. – ¿Con cual piensas hablar primero?

–Con Bill, es el mayor de nosotros y su palabra es ley. Ni los gemelos se atreven a contradecirlo. –Afirmó Ron.

Hermione asintió, y se volvió para buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso.

–Toma –Dijo ofreciéndole un galeón. –Cambié el encantamiento proteico por uno acústico–.

Ron lo tomó y lo examinó. Parecía real pero era un poco más liviano de lo normal.

–Cualquier sonido que reciba de forma directa es reproducido por la otra moneda –Le explicó mostrándole la suya.

–O sea que funciona como una radio. –Dijo el muchacho.

–Exacto–.

– ¡Hermione eres brillante! –La felicitó mientras se guardaba la moneda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Si Dobby me informa de algo o encuentro la información que buscamos te avisaré. –Le dijo ella.

Ron tomó el mapa del merodeador y se lo alcanzó a Hermione.

–Llámame paranoico si quieres pero, por lo que mas quieras, úsalo periódicamente para asegurarte de que no haya peligro. De más esta decirte que las cosas ya se salieron de control. Ten cuidado. –Le recomendó él.

Ella tomó el mapa y asintió. El muchacho la besó y luego de tomar su mochila salió por la puerta.

Bill salió de su casa temprano para dirigirse a su trabajo, quería tener tiempo para hacer un par de averiguaciones antes de comenzar su rutina diaria, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a su hermano Ron esperándolo en la puerta del banco.

–Ron ¿Qué sucede? Hable con papá y me dijo que estabas en Hogwarts ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó su hermano extrañado.

–Necesito hablar contigo... en privado. –Remarcó su hermano.

–Seguro, ven, sígueme. Mi oficina esta libre–.

Ron lo siguió hasta su oficina. Faltaba poco más de una hora para que el banco abriera sus puertas al público, así que Bill hizo pasar a su hermano con la excusa de mostrarle su trabajo.

–Quiere seguir mis pasos. –Le dijo con una sonrisa al guardia de seguridad.

Bill dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio e invitó a su hermano a sentarse.

–Bueno soy todo oídos... –.

Ron se aseguró de que estaban solos y comenzó a hablar.

–Se trata de Ginny... –.

El muchacho le contó a su hermano la conversación que había escuchado tras la puerta, la excusa que había planteado su hermana, las conclusiones a las que había llegado con Hermione y el mensaje que le había dejado Firenze. Bill lo escuchó callado con una expresión en el rostro que Ron no pudo llegar a definir muy bien, pero que no era exactamente de sorpresa.

–Entonces es peor de lo que me temía... –Dijo Bill cuando su hermano finalizó el relato.

– ¿Tu sabías algo de esto? –Le preguntó Ron sorprendido.

–No, pero ayer descubrí algo sobre nuestra hermanita y hoy vine temprano justamente para recabar más datos al respecto.

– ¿Que descubriste? –Le preguntó su hermano.

–Algo que definitivamente no te va a gustar…

Bill le contó sobre la joven que se había cruzado en el banco y que luego había seguido hasta el negocio de Ollivander.

– ¿Su descripción te hace pensar en alguien? –Le preguntó a su hermano.

–Pues no, o al menos no de Hogwarts –Le contestó Ron y luego agregó con ironía –Si no fuera por lo del pelo lacio me haría pensar más en una hermana gemela de Harry.

Bill se quedó pensativo un momento.

–No vas a decirme ahora que Harry tiene una hermana escondida por ahí… –preguntó su hermano azorado.

–No, al menos no que yo sepa, y tampoco lo creería.

–Pero… a fin de cuentas ¿Que tiene que ver esto con Ginny? –.

–Que cuando entré al negocio, la chica ya no estaba. Como si se hubiera desaparecido dentro del local. Lo primero que pensé es que estaría en la trastienda, quizás se trataba de una parienta de Ollivander, pero cuando le pregunté si había visto a una joven con esa descripción me respondió que no, que nadie había pasado por la tienda en mas de dos horas–.

–Quizás se desapareció al cruzar el umbral y Ollivander no la vio –Aventuró Ron.

–Si, quizás… pero al ver el libro de ventas me encontré con el nombre de Ginny y la fecha y hora exacta de la venta¡Apenas un minuto antes de que yo entrara! El desgraciado me mintió al decirme que nadie había pasado por la tienda. "Amablemente" lo hice hablar y le sonsaque que nuestra hermanita había pasado por la tienda a comprar una varita como regalo para Harry, por su cumpleaños (por el tema de los núcleos gemelos, que sería bueno que tuviera otra a mano para cuando se enfrentara de nuevo a Voldemort) y que, como era una sorpresa, le había hecho prometer que no le dijera a nadie, y menos a su familia.

– ¿Y puedes decirme con que dinero pudo ella comprar una varita? –Le preguntó Ron incrédulo.

–Pues es simple, piénsalo un momento. No presioné demasiado a Ollivander solo porque no quería levantar sospechas, creí que sería mejor hacerle creer que me había tragado su patética excusa. Por lógica, Ginny ya estaba dentro del negocio antes de que la joven entrara, por lo cual él debería haberla visto, y no solo eso, Ginny también. Así que no veo la razón por la que Ollivander se arriesgaría a mentirme, nada me costaría preguntarle a Ginny, a menos… –.

–A menos que… –sí… esa era la única conclusión –que fueran la misma persona… –Finalizó Ron.

–Pues es lo mismo que yo pienso, Ginny se hizo pasar por alguien para robar dinero de una bóveda, el cual usó para comprar la varita. Como lo hizo, no se. Lo más probable es que haya usado la poción multijugos. Otra cosa, Ollivander por alguna razón actúa como su cómplice, pues ella se desapareció dentro de su local y, siendo menor de edad, él tendría que haberla denunciado al ministerio. Además, conoce a nuestra familia, dudo que pudiera confundir a esa joven que yo vi con una Weasley–.

Ron exhaló un suspiro. Ginny robando un banco, eso era algo que jamás se habría imaginado. Primero Malfoy, luego Firenze abandonando el castillo a la carrera y ahora Ollivander. El muchacho se preguntó que seguiría luego.

– ¿Y ya sabes por quien se hizo pasar? –.

–No, eso es justamente eso lo que quiero averiguar–.

– ¿Como lo harás? –Preguntó Ron pero Bill no le contestó ya que alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina.

–Lo siento Bill no sabía que ya te estuvieras tan temprano, discúlpame si te interrumpí –Dijo el muchacho.

Tenía el pelo corto de color castaño y era un par de años mayor que Ron.

–Hola Jake. Ron, te presento a Jake Graham, trabaja en el reparto de cartas y memorandums. Jake, este es mi hermano Ron–.

El muchacho le estrechó la mano y acto seguido le entregó un par de sobres a Bill.

–Gracias, Jake. Y dime ¿Como anda todo? –.

–Bueno que puedo decirte... creo que estoy enamorado... –.

–Vaya... –Dijo Bill mientras ojeaba las cartas.

–Imagínate... cabello largo y lacio, negro como la noche, tez blanca como el marfil, ojos verdes como esmeraldas... todo un sueño.

Bill soltó las cartas y ambos hermanos miraron fijamente al muchacho.

–Y dime ¿Donde la conociste? –Le preguntó Bill como al pasar.

–En el banco, ayer. Tuve que llevar unas cartas a la oficina del gerente y allí estaba. –El muchacho suspiró. –Sentí que todo el mundo desaparecía a mi alrededor y que solo quedaba ella… y que no necesitaba nada más–.

–Debe de ser una chica fascinante, me imagino que le habrás preguntado al menos su nombre como para poder enviarle una lechuza–.

– ¡¿Allí¿En la oficina del gerente y con el mandamás presente? Querido amigo, no se tú pero yo no soy lo suficientemente suicida. El viejo Ristorak me habría despedido en un santiamén–.

–Una pena –Dijo Bill más por si mismo que por el muchacho.

Jake sonrió.

–No hizo falta, vi su nombre clarito en el libro de extracciones, es Lily Black. –Bill lo miró confundido.

– ¿Creen que tenga algún parentesco con ese tal Sirius Black, el asesino? –Peguntó el muchacho con un poco de preocupación.

–No te enteraste que lo exoneraron. –Le dijo Ron recordando la pequeña columna que le había dedicado el profeta hacía tempo atrás. –Yo no me haría problema por eso.

–Lo siento, Jake, me gustaría seguir esta conversación pero nos tenemos que ir. –Los interrumpió Bill.

–Bueno, no hay problema. Luego te cuento si tuve suerte. Adiós. –Se despidió Jake.

Bill guardó las cartas en un cajón del escritorio y escribió una nota en un papel que dejó en el escritorio de su colega. Ron intentó preguntarle algo pero su hermano le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

–Vamos, no perdamos tiempo. –Le dijo solamente y su hermano lo siguió fuera de su oficina.

–Vamos Fred, ya levántate, faltan solo cinco minutos para las ocho. Recuerda que tienes que atender el negocio, los galeones no se hacen solos. –Le gritó George a través de la puerta.

– ¿Por qué tengo que hacerme cargo del negocio por la mañana cuando tú vas a divertirte con Harry? –Refunfuñó su hermano mientras salía de su habitación.

–Perdiste la apuesta. ¿Recuerdas? Además, no veo cual es tu problema, tú ayudaste a Harry por la tarde–.

–Sí, lo ayudé a recuperarse de la paliza que le diste por la mañana. El pobre quedó tan maltrecho que me dio lastima lanzarle hechizos. –Le respondió Fred.

–Solo hago lo que él me… –George no llegó a terminar la frase pues el sonido de la puerta de la tienda los obligó a guardar silencio.

Ambos desenfundaron sus varitas en el acto y se acercaron lentamente hacia la escalera que llevaba a la planta baja.

–Soy yo, Bill. –Gritó su hermano mientras se dirigía a la trastienda.

Los gemelos bajaron la guardia. Por la dudas, Bill tenía una copia de la llave. Ambos se miraron, que su hermano mayor se apareciera sin avisar, no era una buena señal.

–Hola Bill, estamos arriba. –Dijeron a dúo.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron al ver subir también a Ron, pero se guardaron cualquier comentario, pues sus caras no presagiaban buenas noticias.

–Tenemos un grave problema. Se trata de Ginny… alguien se está haciendo pasar por ella. –Sentenció Bill.

Harry sostenía la carta en sus manos, al parecer George le avisaba que había surgido un imprevisto con una partida de bromas y que ambos tendrían que quedarse a juntar los destrozos. El muchacho no se sorprendió.

Entonces dedicaría la mañana a meditar. Ginny se lo había sugerido.

–Lo que necesitas en un lugar realmente tranquilo, conozco un sitio en el bosque que es perfecto. –Le había dicho ella.

Quizás la magia sin varita se tratara de eso, de poder controlar su mente, y la verdad es que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Primero desayunaría y luego seguiría a Ginny al bosque.

Hermione se encontraba en la oficina que, hasta hacía solo un par de meses, había pertenecido a Dumbledore y se reprochaba el no haber pensado en eso antes.

–Ahí, querida. En el quinto estante, justo al lado del gran libro verde. –Le indicaba su antiguo director desde uno de los incontables cuadros que colgaban de las paredes.

La chica tomó el libro, y leyó la tapa del mismo escrita con letra gótica: "Mitos y leyendas milenarias del mundo mágico" por Arturius Melkdor.

–En ese libro está lo poco que se al respecto. Es una copia del que tendría que estar en la biblioteca. Cuídalo, por lo que yo se, ese podría ser el último ejemplar. –Le aconsejó Dumbledore. –Espero que te sea de utilidad.

Hermione le dio las gracias y abrió el libro sobre el escritorio. Mientras empezaba a leer, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un reluciente galeón de oro.

Los gemelos se habían quedado escuchando en silencio todo lo que sus hermanos habían averiguado, pero aún había algo que no les cerraba.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Bill, de que no es Ginny la que se está haciendo pasar por esa chica? –Preguntó Fred.

–Pues porque los libros de extracción se usan en cuentas realmente grandes, y no me refiero a las de familias ricas como los Malfoy, hablo de empresas que manejan millones de galeones al día y, a juzgar por el hecho de que el mismo gerente la haya atendido en persona, me hace pensar que se trata de una de las empresas o sociedades, mas grandes–.

–Bien, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. –Repuso su hermano

–Si lo hace. Los libros se usan porque suelen haber muchas personas que se encuentran habilitadas para extraer dinero de las cuentas, por lo cual tienen que usar un libro donde se asienten todas las extracciones y depósitos. Y lo más importante: esos libros tienen un encantamiento que evita que una persona firme por otra. De lo contrario la tinta se desvanece. Solo puedes firmar usando tu nombre verdadero.

Los demás guardaron silencio. Si lo que decía Bill era cierto (y no había razón para pensar lo contrario) Harry se hallaba en serio peligro.

–Pero… ¿Es posible que Sirius haya tenido una hija? –Preguntó George. –Pues él era el último de los Black, su hermano Régulus murió mucho antes de que naciera Harry. No se me ocurre nadie más que le hubiera podido heredar ese apellido–.

–No lo creo. Si tubo una hija, él nunca lo debe haber sabido. De lo contrario se lo habría confiado a la orden para que velaran por su seguridad. Los Black solían desentenderse de todo miembro de la familia que no siguiera su lema de la pureza de sangre. Es mucho más posible que esta tal Lily pertenezca a alguna rama olvidada de la familia. –Respondió Bill –Pero lo que me preocupa realmente son sus intenciones… –.

Ron sintió un hormigueo en su pierna y sacó el galón falso de su bolsillo.

– ¿Está todo bien Hermione? –Preguntó Ron preocupado.

– ¡Lo encontré! –Sonó la voz un tanto metálica de la chica surgiendo de la moneda.

Bill y los gemelos se quedaron totalmente asombrados.

–Pues no nos dejes con la intriga y cuéntanos –La apremió él.

–Recuerdas el libro perdido, ese que desapareció de la biblioteca, pues ya se la razón. Encontré una copia en la oficina de Dumbledore. Habla sobre un antiguo grupo de magos llamado "La Hermandad" (algo así como una sociedad secreta). Las pocas referencias que se tienen de ellos datan de hace alrededor de un milenio. Según cuenta la leyenda, estos magos alcanzaron un nivel de poder mágico sin precedentes ya que podían realizar magia sin la necesidad de un canalizador como lo es una varita. –Les informó ella.

–Entonces Malfoy puede formar parte de esa "Hermandad" –Arriesgó Ron.

–El libro dice que este nivel de poder puede ser alcanzado solo si se es parte de La Hermandad ya que proviene de una fuente diferente a la de la magia que todos conocemos. Si Malfoy no forma parte de esa Hermandad entonces es seguro de que conoce a alguien que sí–.

–Dime Hermione ¿El libro dice algo sobre sus posibles intenciones? –Preguntó Bill preocupado.

–Pues en eso es muy vago, pareciera que siguen sus propios intereses. Pero hay un dato que me parece increíble. Según el autor Salazar Slytherin no abandonó Hogwarts por decisión propia como se cuenta en "Hogwarts: una historia", sino que fue la propia Hermandad la que lo echó del castillo. Se ignora si los otros tres fundadores eran parte de La Hermandad o si solo les hacían un favor. Sea como sea, el autor remarca que siguen su propia meta, manejando los hilos del mundo desde la clandestinidad–.

–Créelo, Hermione… –Dijo Bill

– ¡Bill¿Tú sabías que existía esta Hermandad? –Le preguntó Ron estupefacto.

–Si, pero te juro que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que eran capaces. Hace un par de años atrás, en una de las excavaciones de Gringotts, encontré algunas referencias sobre ellos en las paredes de una tumba que tenía mas de cinco mil años–.

Los gemelos soltaron un largo silbido.

–Y eso no es nada, cuando se lo comuniqué a mi supervisor suspendieron la excavación inmediatamente y sellaron la tumba. Cuando le pregunté la razón, me dijo que "era lo menos que podían hacer". Sus palabras me despertaron curiosidad y, al indagar un poco más, di con la respuesta: Gringotts le debe su existencia a La Hermandad–.

Ron sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Si esa Hermandad tenía a los duendes del banco bajo su control ¿Que les impedía hacerse también con el ministerio de magia? A eso es a lo que los centauros le deberían temer. Firenze debió haber visto a la Hermandad en el futuro de Ginny y corrió a avisarle a su pueblo…

–Los tres pilares les llaman, tres cámaras acorazadas inmensas defendidas por medios mucho más terribles que simples dragones, enterradas en la roca, en las profundidades del banco. Allí se guardan los tesoros de la Hermandad, su primera y mejor inversión. Esa es la razón por la que el banco siempre podrá sobrevivir a cualquier crisis económica y todo eso se lo deben a La Hermandad. Sinceramente yo solo creí que se trataba de una sociedad secreta de magos que habían ido acumulando riquezas con el pasar de los siglos. Pero por lo que tú me cuentas Hermione, son algo mucho más peligroso–.

–Entonces es esa tal Lily la que debe pertenecer a la Hermandad, de otra forma no habría podido sacar dinero de la bóveda –Señaló Fred.

– ¿Lily¿Que Lily? –Les preguntó Hermione confundida.

–Toma ese libro y ven a la casa de los gemelos cuanto antes. –Le ordenó Bill. –George escríbele una carta a Charly y a Percy resumiéndoles la situación, diciéndoles que se estén en la madriguera para dentro de media hora. Déjame firmarla antes de enviárselas, para que sepan que va enserio.

– ¿Pretendes que una lechuza llegue a Rumania en menos de media hora? Sin contar el hecho de que podrían interceptarla, claro. Es una locura. –Objetó Ron.

–No las vamos a enviar por lechuza, Ron. Eoin se hará cargo de hacerlas llegar. –Repuso Fred.

– ¿Eoin? –Preguntó el muchacho.

–Sí, Eoin. Nuestro querido diricawl. –Le aclaró George con una sonrisa.

Harry se hallaba sentado sobre la hierba a la orilla del estanque, contemplando el reflejo del cielo. Esperaba a Ginny para que fueran juntos al bosque. Tenía la vista perdida, intentaba serenar su mente, tal cual lo debía hacer al practicar oclumancia. El ligero inconveniente era que nunca había sido bueno para esa disciplina así que sus esperanzas eras casi nulas.

Oyó el rumor de pasos presurosos sobre la hierba. Se volvió y vio a Ginny viniendo hacia él. Llevaba una pequeña mochila. El muchacho se incorporó.

– ¿Listo? –Le preguntó agitada.

– ¿Sucede algo? Parece que te viniera persiguiendo un colacuerno… ¿Para llevas la mochila? –.

–El almuerzo. –Le respondió simplemente. –Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo–.

Harry se quedo quieto escrutando su rostro. Aunque su novia no lo demostrara, él sentía que algo lo no iba bien.

–Hay algo que no me estas diciendo¿Qué es? –Preguntó el muchacho desconfiado.

–Te contaré todo una vez que lleguemos ahí. Vamos, sígueme que se nos hace tarde. –Lo apremió ella y luego le dio un beso.

Ginny empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque y Harry la siguió dubitativo. Apenas anduvieron un par de metros escucharon varios sonoros cracks a sus espaldas. El muchacho se volvió desenfundando su varita, daría su vida antes de dejar que los mortífagos se acercaran a Ginny, pero se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos (Ron, Hermione, Bill, y los gemelos) apuntándole a él.

–Aléjate de ella Harry –Le gritó Bill.

Entonces el muchacho cayó en cuenta de que no le apuntaban a él sino a Ginny, la cual se hallaba detrás. ¿Estarían todos bajo el maleficio imperius? Harry escrutó sus ojos pero no puedo discernir si era así.

– ¿Qué diablos les pasa¿Pueden calmarse y bajar sus varitas? –.

–Harry, apártate, no es quien dice ser. Es una impostora. –Le dijo Hermione seria.

– ¿Impostora? –Repitió el muchacho incrédulo.

–Harry no los escuches. Es obvio que los han hechizado. Toma mi mano ahora y desaparezcamos. –Le susurro Ginny.

–No, Harry. –Lo previno Ron adivinando la intención de la chica. –Ella no es Ginny, su verdadero nombre es Lily Black. Se ha estado haciendo pasar por nuestra hermana todo este tiempo. Fue ella quien ayudó a escapar a Malfoy. Yo los escuche hablar, son cómplices. Ellos dos… ellos…–.

–Se aman… –Terminó Hermione.

A Harry se encogió el corazón y la mañana en la que Malfoy escapó volvió a su mente. Draco no lo había dejado inconsciente. Fue otra persona, ahora lo recordaba, una mano se posó en su hombro antes de que se desvaneciera, una mano pequeña, la mano de Ginny. El muchacho se dio vuelta lentamente y comenzó a retroceder mientras mantenía la varita en alto apuntándole a la pelirroja. Pudo escuchar la voz de la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba.

– ¿Qué hiciste con ella? –Harry sentía que sus peores temores se hacían realidad. –Dime donde esta Ginny, maldita–.

El semblante de la chica comenzó a cambiar, la ira se reflejaba en sus ojos, y no solo eso, todo su aspecto cambiaba a la par: su pelo se oscureció volviéndose totalmente negro, sus ojos adquirieron un brillante verdor y la pecas tan características de su rostro desaparecieron, dejando tras de si una piel pálida como la nieve.

Harry no se dejó amedrentar frente a ese cambio.

–Dime que hiciste con Ginny o…

– ¡Esta muerta! –Gritó la joven. – ¡Muerta!

* * *

Bueno... ejem... antes de que me linchen quiero dejar claro que no seguí el consejo de la critica de koneko... en fín... Anatripotter, espero que no te hallas infartado. Te prometí que pasara lo que pasara esta historia te iba a gustar, asi que no desistas y seguí leyendo, porque como ya dijo Optimus Prime: "...hay mas de lo que el ojo puede ver..."

Pd1: Es verdad, Hermione se crió viendo los pitufos, me lo confesó Rowling una vez que juntamos a tomar unos mates con torta fritas...

Pd2: Para aquel que aún no halla cerrado la ventana del explorer, mientras profería insultos a mi persona, y se esté preguntando que diantres es un diricawl, debo darles la mala noticia de que se debe a que zacaron una "Z" (de ZOPENCO) en "Cuidado de las criaturas magicas", agarren el libro que no muerde... Ahh... bueno.. ese sí... En fín, para la proxima quiero un metro de pergamino explicando detalladamente como son y donde se encuentran... Para los muggles que no han adquirido el libro bien pueden usar el google que es tan bueno como la biblioteca de Hogwarst... Clase, pueden retirarse...

Proximo capítulo: "Una vida plagada de mentiras (la verdad)"


	6. Una vida plagada de mentiras: La verdad

Buenas a todos. Intentando compensar el largo tiempo entre capítulos me apuré a terminar el sexto.

**Lorena Majere**: Gracias por el nuevo review. Lo de intercalar disgreciones es un recurso que estoy probando para ver que tal funciona. Básicamente este fanfic lo estoy usando para eso, probar recursos literarios nuevos y formas de redacción diferentes, explorar distintos géneros y ver que tanto se pueden entremezclar, etc. El otro fic tambien fue usado igual. La versión pdf que publiqué en mi pagina (que mañana pondré a funcionar de nuevo) explica justamente el objetivo de por qué lo hice. Ambas historias, tanto Harry Potter como Star Wars tienen personajes que comparten los mismos arquetipos y esteriotipos. Mi idea era demostrar que el argumento de una bien podía ser llevado adelante por los personajes y la ambientación de la otra. Era simplemente un ejercicio.

En este caso sucede algo parecido. No me quedé solamente son la narración en tercera persona focalizada en el protagonista sino que empecé a cambiar de personaje para enriquecer un poco la historia mostrando diferentes puntos de vista.

¿Qué tal te pareció el duelo entre Harry y George? Se me cruzó la idea loca de escribir al estilo wester porque, en cierta forma, el duelo con varita refleja esa onda, sumado al hecho de velar quienes eran los que se enfrentaban para dar un mal presagio del final… jejeje.

En fin… por eso es que les pido a todos los que lean la historia que me envíen una crítica. No por el hecho de que después la gente diga: "Uy, loco. Mirá que groso es este pibe que le mandaron 5000 review por su historia"; sino porque cada critica me da la pauta de lo tengo que mejorar. Toda crítica que sea constructiva es buena, no importa cuantos palos le tire a la historia, siempre me ayuda a ser un mejor escritor.

Ya no los entretengo más y los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo: ****6**

"**Una vida plagada de mentiras (la verdad)"**

Harry corría tan rápido como su humanidad se lo permitía. Sus reflejos de buscador de quiddich le permitían esquivar la mayoría de las ramas y raíces que le obstaculizaban el camino… pero no todas. Rasguñones en los brazos y moretones en las piernas eran el resultado de las caídas, y cada una de esas caídas lo demoraba más y más.

Quizás fuese solo su imaginación pero el bosque parecía cerrarle el camino. No podía entender como ella podría haberle sacado tanta ventaja. Debía de haber ocultado algo más que su simple apariencia. Pero los pensamientos de reflexión eran fugases en su mente, solo debía concentrarse en correr, en acortar la distancia. Tenía que alcanzarla porque ya no le importaba quien era ella en realidad. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma y no iba a perderla como a toda su familia.

El grito de Molly Weasley fue desgarrador. Le habían arrebatado a su pequeña Ginny, su hija, el tesoro de la familia.

– ¡Mientes! –Gritó Harry.

– ¡Esta muerta! He ocupado su lugar durante años y nunca ninguno de ustedes ni siquiera lo sospechó. –Le espetó la joven.

–No… no puede ser verdad… –Replicó el muchacho.

Un hechizo lanzado quizá por uno de los Weasley pasó por al lado Harry, directo hacia Lily Black y ella lo desvió golpeándolo con el dorso de su mano, mientras que su cuerpo adquiría un brillo blancuzco. Con otro movimiento hizo que las varitas de todos salieran despedidas de sus manos, dejándolos totalmente a su merced.

– ¿Realmente crees que un estúpido desmaius podría vencerme, Bill? –Le preguntó la joven con una risotada. –Son todos uno ilusos. No tienen ni la más remota idea de a quien se están enfrentando–.

– ¿Que hiciste con Ginny? –Volvió a preguntar Harry

– ¡Yo no hice nada¡Fuiste tú! –Le repico ella. – ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? "Sus huesos descansaran en la cámara por siempre". Tú tienes la culpa de su muerte. Tú y tu maldita indiferencia–.

Su segundo año de Hogwarts le volvió a la mente. Riddly había llevado a Ginny a la cámara, iba a sacrificarla para poder volver a tomar una forma corpórea. Pero él muchacho había destruido el libro que contenía el trozo del alma de Voldemort, rescatando así a Ginny. Él la había salvado. Lo que decía la joven no tenía sentido.

–Yo salvé a Ginny, la saqué sana y salva de la cámara. ¡Lo que dices es una locura! –Le replicó él.

–Te equivocas… Fue a mí a quien sacaste de la cámara, no a ella. Si siquiera hubieras prestado atención te habrías dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero tú nunca te dignas a ver más allá de tus narices–.

¿Podía ser eso posible¿Podría Riddley haberlo engañado? Harry sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban. Si lo que la joven decía era cierto, su afirmación escondía otra verdad, una verdad que no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

–Acéptalo Harry, Tú no te enamoraste de la tímida y dulce Ginny, te enamoraste de mí. Jamás te habrías fijado en ella. –Le señaló fríamente ella.

Un sonoro crack los hizo desviar la vista, a un par de metros apareció Charlie. Vio la escena frente a él y no pareció sorprenderse.

–Lily, espera. –Llegó a decir el muchacho pero la joven echó a correr hacia el bosque.

– ¡¿Tú sabías de esto?! –Le gritó Bill.

–No hay tiempo para discusiones. –Lo frenó Charlie.

– ¿Cómo que no hay tiempo? Maldito infeliz, tú lo sabías y no nos lo dijiste.

Su hermano lo ignoró y se acercó a Harry que se encontraba en estado de shock.

–Escúchame. –Lo apremió mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del muchacho. –No puedo explicarte todo ahora, pero debes confiar en mí. No importa lo que te haya dicho, ve tras ella. Temo que cometa una locura, necesita que estés a su lado, que le digas lo que sientes. Alcánzala, ella te lo explicará todo… Ahora ve directo hacia el claro donde siempre practicamos Quiddich y luego sigue hacia el sur, cruzarás un pequeño arrollo y luego encontraras otro claro con un gran árbol en el centro. Al pié del árbol encontraras una roca blanca. Pon tu mano sobre ella y pronuncia tu nombre. ¡Ve, no pierdas tiempo! –.

Harry no supo como pero sintió que las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo y echó a correr. Se volteó un momento cuando Charlie gritó su nombre y le arrojó su varita.

–Puede que la necesites. –Le dijo simplemente.

El muchacho reanudó la carrera olvidándose de lo que dejaba atrás. Cruzó la primera hilera de árboles, y desapareció de la vista de los Weasley.

–Fred, George, ayuden a llevar a mamá hasta la casa. Allí les explicaré todo. –Dijo Charlie.

Harry llegó al pequeño arrollo que cruzaba el bosque, se quitó las zapatillas y lo vadeó lo mejor que pudo. Tenía unos cinco metros de ancho en esa parte, pero, en ese momento, la profundidad máxima no le sobrepasaba las rodillas. El muchacho se alegró de su buena suerte ya que la pendiente en cada orilla atestiguaba que el nivel del agua podía sobrepasar el metro de profundidad además de que el lecho pedregoso que se vislumbraba a través del agua clara le daba a entender que la corriente en ese punto podía ser bastante traicionera.

Una vez sorteado el arrollo, volvió a ponerse las zapatillas y reanudó la carrera, no importaba cuanto se sobre exigiera, no parecía estar acortando la distancia. Luego de un par de minutos realizó otra parada para chequear que estuviera siguiendo el rumbo correcto. El hechizo brújula le demostró que sí y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

El bosque comenzó a hacerse más denso lo que le obligó a cambiar la corrida por un trote. Las ramas se le aparecían de la nada y las raíces parecían sobresalir de más únicamente en el camino que debía seguir. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en esto ya que mas adelante vio como se abría otro claro y se detuvo al llegar a él.

No pasaba de los veinte metros de diámetro y justo en el centro se hallaba un inmenso árbol que Harry no pudo reconocer. Tenía una copa ancha y sus grandes raíces sobresalían de la tierra creando pequeños escondrijos.

Apenas avanzó un par de pasos dentro del claro, sintió que algo lo golpeó desde un costado y lo hizo caer al suelo. Mientras se incorporaba pudo ver a una bestia alada de color ocre agazapada, lista para atacar. La parte delantera del cuerpo era similar a la de un águila, pero su parte posterior tenía las características de un gran felino, quizás un león. La palabra "grifo" reverberó en la mente del muchacho.

Harry levantó la varita indeciso, había llegado a trabar amistad con un hipogrifo, pero sabía que los grifos eran mucho más peligrosos, especialmente si estaban protegiendo algo. La bestia amagó con saltar sobre él pero se contuvo.

– ¡Jantti¡Déjalo! –Gritó Lily –Puede que sea un idiota pero aún así lo necesitamos–.

El Grifo retrocedió lentamente para dejarlo pasar pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El muchacho se acercó lentamente al árbol. Ella estaba sentada en una de las grandes raíces. Harry se detuvo a un par de metros, sentía que las piernas ya no le respondían, estaba exhausto, y cayó de rodillas sobre la suave hierba.

–El gran Harry Potter, rendido solo por haber corrido un par de kilómetros. –Le soltó la joven con sarcasmo. – ¿Realmente piensas que estás en condiciones de vencer a Voldemort? Eres un completo idiota. Te aplastará como si apenas fueras una hormiga–.

Harry no había recorrido toda esa distancia solo para recibir insultos, no iba a permitir que esa joven lo rebajara de esa manera, no importaba cuando amor pudiera sentir por ella.

–Pues así como me ves pude vencerlo en cinco ocasiones. Así que no te gastes en intentar humillarme. Se muy bien de lo que soy capaz. –Replicó el muchacho.

– ¡¿Cinco ocasiones?! Nombra alguna que no haya sido por pura suerte. Dime siquiera una donde realmente supieras lo que estabas haciendo, donde no recibieras ayuda de nadie… solo te vanaglorias de tu suerte… –Le recriminó ella. – ¡Eres patético! –.

– ¡Y tú una simple habladora¡Al menos yo me enfrenté a él¡Intenté proteger a mis amigos y sí, tal vez triunfé de pura suerte pero al menos lo hice! En cambio de lo único de que tú puedes pavonearte es de haberte hecho pasar por la hermana de mi amigo Ron. ¡Vaya heroína! –Le retrucó él.

En apenas un pestañeo la joven se acercó a Harry y le dio una bofetada, sin que el muchacho pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

–No te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo porque te juro que haré que te arrepientas… –Le advirtió mientras sus verdes ojos adquirían un brillo intimidante.

–Vamos, tortúrame si quieres. –La incitó Harry asiendo acopio de toda su valentía. – ¡O mátame si eso no te satisface! Solo eres una niña malcriada con demasiado poder. No sabes lo que es enfrentarse a Voldemort, no tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho–.

– ¿Lo que te ha hecho¿Crees que eres el único que al que Riddly hizo daño? Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es despertarte con las manos cubiertas de sangre y no poder recordar nada. No sabes lo que es enterarte de que un compañero se encuentra en la enfermaría, presuntamente muerto, y tener la absoluta certeza de que eres tú el asesino. No sabes lo que es tener la seguridad de que el próximo va a ser uno de tus amigos y no tener esperanzas de evitar que termine convirtiéndose en realidad. No te atrevas a decirme que Riddly te hizo mas daño que a mí… no te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo. –Le espetó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro.

El muchacho no respondió, sabía el significado de sus palabras. Solo se incorporó lentamente y la abrazó.

–Te amo Ginny, te amo con toda mi alma… –Le susurro el muchacho mientras el cabello de la joven se iba tornando cada vez mas rojizo.

–No lo entiendo Charlie. Ella dijo… –Comenzó Bill.

–Olvida lo que dijo, las cosas no son tan simples. Desde cierto punto de vista puede que ella tenga razón pero, aún así, sigue siendo Ginny. ¿Recuerdas el verano luego de su primer año en Hogwarts¿La forma en que se despertaba gritando por las noches debido a sus pesadillas? –Le preguntó su hermano.

–Sí, lo recuerdo bien–.

–Te acordarás entonces que mamá y papá discutían de si era conveniente enviarla a San Mungo–.

–Sí, y recuerdo también que tú te opusiste. –Apuntó el mayor.

– ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? Si Ginny pisaba San Mungo, terminaría internada de por vida. No había nada que los medimagos pudieran hacer por ella mas que mantenerla todo el tiempo sedada. Riddley había fracturado su mente a un punto que ya no tenía retorno. –Le aclaró Charlie.

–Arthur temía lo mismo, por eso decidimos no enviarla… pero al final no resultó así, las pesadillas desaparecieron antes de que terminaran las vacaciones. –Recordó Molly.

– ¿Y crees que desaparecieron porque sí? Él se contactó con nosotros y nos propuso un trato, si yo le hacía un pequeño trabajo, él haría que Ginny se recuperara. Acepté y cumplió su promesa–.

– ¿De quien hablas? –Preguntó Hermione. – ¿Quien es él¿Qué tiene que ver "La Hermandad" en todo esto? –.

Harry aún no lograba entender lo que había sucedido apenas media hora antes.

–Cuéntame Ginny. –Le rogó mirándola a los ojos. Su aspecto de la chica había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

–Necesito saber que es lo que ocurre. Tus hermanos dicen que eres otra persona y tú les das la razón, y la forma en que puedes cambiar tu aspecto, no sabía que fueras una metamorfomaga–.

–Es largo de contar, Harry, y no se supone que debieras enterarte de esta manera. –Le explicó ella mientras se separaba un poco–.

– ¿Y como debía enterarme? –Preguntó Harry.

–Teníamos un plan, pero al final lo arruiné completamente–.

–Mira, sea como sea, ya se que pasa algo… pero no entiendo qué–.

–Supongo que ya no podemos empeorar las cosas, así que te lo explicaré lo mejor posible. Pero debes entender que hay cosas que no puedo rebelarte pues hice un juramento que no puedo romper. –Le advirtió la pelirroja.

–Entiendo, cuéntame lo que puedas. –La animó él.

–Creo… que mejor será que te lo muestre. –Le dijo Ginny mientras se incorporaba.

Harry solo la siguió. Ella se acercó a una gran roca blanca de forma irregular que se hallaba entre dos de las grandes raíces.

–Solo pon tu mano sobre la roca y di… –.

–…mi nombre. –Concluyó Harry –Charlie me dijo que lo hiciera–.

–Harry, antes debo advertirte que una vez que lo sepas, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Te lo digo porque yo no tuve esa opción, la responsabilidad que acarrea este conocimiento puede ser abrumadora. –Le informó ella.

– ¿Mas que el estar obligado a vencer a Voldemort? –Preguntó el muchacho.

–Voldemort puede terminar siendo el menor de tus problemas–.

Harry no podía imaginarse algo peor pero su experiencia le había enseñado a esperar lo imposible.

–Si hay algo peor que Voldemort dando vueltas entonces lo que yo quiera no importa. –Concluyó él.

Los dos pusieron una de sus manos sobre la roca y pronunciaron sus nombres.

–Harry Potter–.

–Lily Black–.

Harry se encontró tocando la misma roca pero en un lugar completamente diferente. Solo recordaba una especie de blancura y casi al instante todo a su alrededor cambió. Ahora se hallaba en una habitación grande con una arcada que daba a un pasillo. Las paredes y el techo eran lisas y de un color gris claro. El piso resaltaba con un negro intenso, pulido como un espejo.

– ¿Donde estamos? –Preguntó él.

–En el cuartel general de "La Hermandad". –Contestó Ginny.

–"La Hermandad" ¿Que es eso? –.

–Bueno, para resumirte la historia, te diré que se trata de una orden (por así decirlo) conformada por magos (en su mayoría). Este grupo existe desde hace más de diez mil años y fue conformado con un propósito: evitar que los magos o cualquier otra criatura alcance un nivel de poder que pueda poner en jaque a todo el mundo–.

– ¿Y tú que tienes que ver con esta Hermandad? –.

–Yo soy parte de ella… Hace unos doscientos años fue disuelta por sus fundadores, y luego vuelta a formar hace solo unos cuatro por… bueno, no puedo decirte quien–.

–Supongo que debe de ser por tu juramento… –Dedujo el muchacho.

–Lo siento, de verdad quisiera contarte todo, pero no puedo. Aún así estoy segura de que no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que puedas enterarte tú también–.

–Bien, supongo que la roca era algún tipo de translador aunque, a decir verdad, no se sintió así, fue… demasiado cómodo. –Dijo Harry con un poco de ironía.

–Pues porque no lo es. Esa roca es la terminal de un… teletransportador… –Ginny dijo la ultima palabra con cuidado.

–Espera… ¿Te refieres a un tipo de maquina como en las películas? –Preguntó él atónito.

–Sí. Nosotros no solo usamos magia sino que también poseemos alta tecnología–.

–Pero se supone que la magia hace interferencia con la tecnología muggle, Hermione me lo dijo. –Objetó Harry desconfiado.

–Sí, si se trata del nivel de tecnología que tú conoces pero la que está a nuestra disposición es tan avanzada que no solo puede funcionar rodeada de magia, también puede interactuar con ella–.

Harry se quedó totalmente asombrado. Tecnología y magia funcionando juntas, eso era increíble.

– ¿Y de donde la sacaron? –.

–Él nos la dio… uno de los fundadores. No puedo rebelarte su nombre… –.

–Ya lo sé… tu juramento. –Volvió a deducir él.

–No solo por eso. Los nombres tienen un gran poder. –El muchacho arqueó una ceja. –Bueno, toma por ejemplo el juramento inquebrantable. Ningún mago sabe como deshacerlo, la única opción es cumplir con lo pactado. Pero existe una forma que por diversos factores ya se ha olvidado… cambiarte el nombre–.

– ¿O sea que con solo empezar a llamarme Carlitos ya me libraría de un juramento? –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ginny sonrió también pero luego volvió a ponerse seria.

–No es tan fácil. Existen tres tipos de magia: La de canalización, magia con varita; la natural que es instintiva y la antigua que se rige por un lenguaje ya olvidado por la mayoría de las criaturas del mundo. Solo conociendo ese lenguaje puedes asignarte un nuevo nombre. Pero debes mantenerlo en secreto, ya que con el mismo tipo de magia pueden esclavizarte. Los nombres dan poder: tú puedes usar un hechizo de varita para convertir un animal en una copa de agua, pero solo se tratará de una ilusión porque en esencia seguirá siendo un animal. Para cambiarlo definitivamente debes cambiar la palabra que lo designa en el habla antigua… su nombre–.

Ginny comenzó a caminar por el pasillo seguida por Harry. El muchacho pudo divisar una puerta al fondo.

–Por eso es que les dijiste a tus hermanos que tenían razón y por eso no dijiste Ginevra Weasley cuando pusiste tu mano sobre la roca. –Dedujo Harry.

–Cambié mi nombre hará poco menos de un año por varias razones, pero creo que mayor fue que sentía que la antigua Ginny había muerto allí… en la cámara secreta. Nunca volví a ser la misma, las pesadillas me atormentaron todo el verano siguiente y me terminaron cambiando… –.

– ¿Pesadillas¿Qué pesadillas? –Él nunca se había enterado de eso.

–Mi familia nunca dijo nada por temor a que Dumbledore o alguno de los demás profesores me exigiera un examen médico que confirmara que ya estaba bien. En su momento, Ron no te envió cartas contándotelo porque mis padres les prohibieron a todos el mencionar palabra, ni siquiera a ti o a Hermione. La verdadera razón por que viajamos a Egipto fue porque ellos tenían la esperanza de que un medimago amigo de Bill pudiera ayudarme con la mayor discreción. Si me hubieran llevado a San Mungo me habrían terminado internándome de por vida… Pero mi problema estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Para cuando volvimos, las pesadillas habían comenzado a desaparecer y, bueno, con lo de Sirius la atención de todos se volcó hacia ti–.

–Lo siento… –Se disculpó Harry.

–No lo sientas. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, es muy probable que hoy no estuviéramos en ventaja frente a Voldemort. –Le aclaró ella mientras le acariciaba la misma mejida que antes le había golpeado.

Harry sintió que el ligero resentimiento del golpe desaparecía completamente.

– ¿Y como fue que te uniste a la hermandad? –Le preguntó.

–Pues, él me ayudó a recuperarme y me ofreció unirme… no voy a negártelo… al principio acepté solo con la intención de adquirir el poder suficiente para vengarme de Voldemort, pero, desde ese día hasta ahora, mis intenciones… han adquirido un panorama mas amplio–.

– ¿Quien te ayudo? –Le preguntó Harry mientras cruzaban la puerta del fondo.

–Pues me extraña que ya no lo hayas adivinado… –Sonó una voz que conocía demasiado bien, aún si ya no arrastraba la palabras como antes.

– ¡Malfoy! –Exclamó Harry mientras levantaba la varita dispuesto a defenderse.

Draco se hallaba parado a unos tres metros frente a ellos. Harry le echó un vistazo al lugar. Se trataba de un salón grande con una gran mesa de madera y sillas en el fondo, a uno de los lados había una gran pantalla y del lado opuesto una especie de computadora, o al menos eso le pareció. En cada esquina había plantas, apenas un toque de verde contra las paredes celestes.

–Charlie me acaba de avisar… ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó Malfoy.

–No te preocupes, yo… estoy bien… –Respondió ella.

Harry instintivamente se puso entre los dos protegiendo a Ginny y el rubio sonrió.

– ¿Puedes guardar esa varita? –Le pidió Draco.

–Perdóname que no confíe en ti. –Respondió el muchacho con tono sarcástico. –pero supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre. No puedes culparme, tú fuiste el que hizo entrar a los mortífagos al castillo, tú tienes la culpa de la muerte de Dumbledore–.

El semblante de Malfoy se tornó serio.

–Harry no fue su culpa, las cosas se salieron de control y… –Intercedió Ginny pero Draco la cortó.

–No, Ginny. El tiene razón, es mi culpa, no voy a negarlo… –Admitió el muchacho.

– ¡Lo sabía! –Gritó Harry.

– ¡No! No lo sabes. No sabes por qué pasó lo que pasó. La muerte de Dumbledore no estaba dentro del plan–.

–Tú admitiste que Voldemort te había obligado a matarlo. Pero como buen cobarde que eres, te echaste atrás y el maldito de Snape hizo el trabajo sucio por ti. ¡Se que Voldemort te hizo jurarlo! –.

–Sí, él me hizo jurarlo, pero no contaba con que yo conocía una forma de romper el juramento inquebrantable. Tenía que actuar como si siguiera sus órdenes. Mi plan era hacerlo pasar por muerto y usar a los mortífagos como testigos para poder ganarme la confianza de Voldemort, infiltrándome así en su círculo más íntimo. Si lograba que Voldemort pensara que Dumbledore había muerto, este se precipitaría con sus planes y lo dejaría totalmente expuesto y vulnerable–.

– ¡Yo estaba en la torre, esa noche¡Oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad! Tú no hiciste nada de eso. Te quedaste dudando, esperando a los demás mortífagos–.

Draco bajó la cabeza, no quería decir lo último, solo empeoraría las cosas.

–Muéstraselo… –Le sugirió Ginny.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Merlín! De nada sirve contarle a Harry toda la historia si no podemos darle una prueba de que dices la verdad. –Dijo Ginny mientras se encaminaba hacia una puerta ubicada a mitad del salón, del lado derecho.

Draco dudó un momento pero luego la siguió. Harry fue tras él sin bajar la guardia. En su mente solo cabía una idea: Malfoy los estaba utilizando. Quizás deseaba ocupar el lugar del señor oscuro y, si estaba al tanto de la profecía, sabría que la única opción de vencer a Voldemort era usándolo a él. Pero el muchacho no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente.

Caminaron por un pasillo, pasando de largo dos puertas, una a cada lado, y llegaron a otra que se hallaba al fondo. Al detenerse la puerta se abrió y el muchacho intuyó que se trataba de un ascensor.

–Tercer nivel. –Dijo la pelirroja cuando la puerta se cerró.

El ascensor se empezó a mover pero Harry apenas lo llegó a notar

–La base es subterránea (al igual que el ministerio de magia). Tiene cuatro niveles, el que viste es el primero. –Le explicó Ginny.

Apenas terminó de hablar las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y ella los condujo hasta la primera puerta a la izquierda del pasillo.

–Esta es la enfermería –Dijo Ginny.

Harry echó una mirada alrededor. Tanto las paredes como el techo eran de un blanco purísimo. Había tres camas a cada lado y en el centro dos mostradores con forma de semicírculo. Cuando el muchacho pasó al lado de estos comprendió que se trataba de dos especies de computadoras enfrentadas.

La chica siguió hasta la pared del fondo donde había cuatro pequeñas ventanas, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry. Ella se acercó a la que se hallaba del lado izquierdo y puso su mano en un panel negro que había en la pared. Lo que Harry había tomado como una ventana resultó ser el extremo de una especie de contenedor con paredes trasparentes que se deslizó hacia fuera y el muchacho palideció al ver lo que contenía.

–Dumbledore… –Dijo con voz queda.

Ahí estaba. Igual como lo recordaba, con la misma ropa con la que había salido esa fatídica noche, exactamente la misma con la que había muerto y caído de la torre.

– ¿Por qué lo tienen aquí¡¿Por qué lo sacaron de su tumba?! –Harry miró a ambos.

–Idéntico ¿Verdad? –Dijo ella. –Poseemos un replicador de materia. Una especie de aparato de alta tecnología que puede convertir la energía en materia, funciona bajo el mismo principio que el teletransportador. Este cuerpo es solo una réplica exacta de Dumbledore hecho a base de una muestra de su ADN. Se halla dentro de una cámara criogénica para poder preservarlo. Consumimos mucha energía para hacerlo y habría valido la pena si… bueno… –.

–Luego de que Voldemort me ordenó matar a Dumbledore cambié mi nombre para librarme del juramento y tracé un plan. –Siguió Draco. –Esperaría el momento oportuno e introduciría a algunos mortífagos en el castillo. Entonces cambiaría al verdadero Dumbledore por esta réplica y argumentaría que lo maté cumpliendo lo pactado. Dumbledore pasaría a estar oficialmente muerto para todo el mundo menos para nosotros. Así él se encontraría libre para que pudiéramos entrenarte y planear el movimiento final. Cuando Voldemort asomara la cabeza se la cortaríamos de un solo golpe… –.

– ¿Y por que no lo hiciste? –Preguntó Harry intentando mantener su postura de incredulidad.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro.

–Dudé… y entonces fue muy tarde–.

– ¿Por qué¿Por qué dudaste? –Insistió él.

–Por que el plan debía ejecutarse en completo secreto. –Le explico Ginny. –Nadie más que Dumbledore se debía enterar de que la Hermandad aún existía y… bueno… tú estabas en la torre con él… –.

Harry sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, no iba a permitir que le echaran la culpa.

–Mira Harry, cometí un error: no conté con que Dumbledore te llevaría con él. Juzgué que su sentido de sobreprotección sería más fuerte y te obligaría a permanecer en el castillo. –Le explicó Draco. –Creí que lo encontraría solo en la torre de astronomía… pero ahí estabas tú, podía verte a pesar de la capa de invisibilidad (sin contar las dos escobas en el piso)… no supe que hacer… Fui un estúpido, debí haberte aturdido y luego seguir con el plan, después inventaría alguna forma razonable de explicar como te había visto. Fue mi culpa y debo cargar con eso, pero entiende algo: el Draco Malfoy que tú conoces es solo un personaje, debía hacerles creer a todos que seguía siendo el digno hijo de mi padre, era la única forma de infiltrarme entre los mortífagos–.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

–Bonita historia pero no me la trago. Por lo que yo se, esta bien podría ser la actuación. Quizás hayas engañado a todos los demás pero no a mí–.

– ¿Como puedes ser tan obstinado? –Le reprochó Ginny.

– ¿Y tú crees que esto es prueba suficiente pera demostrarme que él esta de mi lado? –Inquirió el muchacho señalando el cuerpo. – ¿Qué no se trata de una forma retorcida de usarme para sus propósitos? –.

Ella no llegó a contestar. Los tres guardaron silencio. El oído de Harry captó una música que se deslizaba suavemente por el ambiente. Reconoció ese canto al momento.

–Fawkes… –Dijo el muchacho para sus adentros.

Hubo una explosión de llamas en el aire y el Fénix de Dumbledore surgió de ella. Voló su alrededor y se posó sobre el brazo de Malfoy. Harry sintió que las pobres excusas que podía utilizar para resistirse a la versión de los hechos que ellos le daban se desmoronaban completamente. Fawkes solo acudiría a aquel que le fuera realmente fiel a Dumbledore.

El muchacho retrocedió hasta la cama más próxima y se sentó, se sentía una miseria. Si ellos decían la verdad entonces el culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore era él. No tendría que haberle insistido en acompañarlo, ni siquiera habían conseguido el horrocrux. Si él se hubiera quedado en el castillo, su viejo director todavía seguiría vivo. Lo había vuelto a hacer, ahora tendría que acarrear con otra muerte sobre sus hombros…

– ¡No! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Harry. –Dijo Draco mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro. –Ya te lo expliqué bien claro. Fue mi culpa, yo actué mal. Dumbledore te necesitaba, sin ti habría muerto en la cueva. Tú hiciste lo correcto–.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza. Tenía que admitirlo, realmente no conocía a la persona que tenía enfrente.

–No… él tenía una buena idea de lo que la poción le haría y, si hubiera estado solo, habría vuelto para buscar a alguien que lo ayudara… –.

Ginny volvió a guardar la cámara criogénica dentro del muro y se acercó a Harry.

–No podemos cambiar el pasado pero estoy segura de que hablo por todos nosotros cuando te digo que, no importa lo que pase, "La Hermandad" siempre estará a tu lado. Si una vez pudimos vencer a Slytherin en su propio terreno, Voldemort no va a ser demasiado reto. –Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– ¿Slytherin? –Preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa.

–Ups… lo siento, información clasificada. –Dijo ella riéndose.

Harry se incorporó lentamente.

–Supongo entonces que ahora me enseñaran a detener una maldición imperdonable. –Aventuró el muchacho.

–Preferiría que no dependiéramos de eso. –Dijo Draco. –El único que realizó con éxito esa movida fui yo y (sin ánimos de ofender) tú fuiste quien la lanzó, no Voldemort (y de más está recordarte lo que pasó después). Sin Dumbledore, el señor oscuro tiene vía libre para ejecutar sus planes. No tenemos tiempo, puedo enseñarte los rudimentos de la magia antigua pero el entrenamiento real lleva como mínimo un par de años–. Tendremos que actuar de otra manera–.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Harry

–Mira, no quiero adelantarte nada hasta no estar seguro de lo que contamos para el enfrentamiento. Además, esta noche, Voldemort reunirá a todos los mortífagos para asignarles nuevas tareas. Con suerte mañana podré decirte que se propone exactamente.

–Snape se ganó el lugar de mano derecha. ¿Verdad? –.

–Me temo que sí. Yo podría habérmelo ganado en su lugar pero… bueno… las cosas no salieron como la planee. Aún así, logré ganarme la confianza del señor oscuro–.

– ¿Como lo hiciste? –.

–Pues… ¿Como crees? Matando a alguien para demostrarle que no era un cobarde–.

Harry lo miró fijo. Si esos eran los métodos de infiltración de Malfoy, la alianza moría antes de nacer.

–Y antes de que digas lo que estas pensando te aclaro que no fue necesario. Solo tuve que volar la casa en mil pedazos. –Le aclaró Draco.

Las ruinas de la vivienda en la que él había pasado toda su vida volvieron a su mente. La forma en que los bomberos sacaban los cuerpos de entre los escombros. Harry posó su mirada en el lugar donde guardaban la replica de Dumbledore. ¿Sería posible?

–Tus tíos se encuentran sanos y salvos viviendo en Buenos aires, Argentina. Les transferí un par de millones de euros a una cuenta de las Islas Caimán para que vivan felices el resto de sus vidas como compensación por destruir su casa y hacerlos pasar por muertos–.

–Entonces... los cuerpos… –.

–Eran replicas. –Explicó Ginny.

Harry sonrió, sentía una inmensa felicidad. Jamás habría pensado que se sentiría así por los Dursley.

–Otra ironía de la vida –Pensó.

Draco se dirigió hacia la consola más cercana y oprimió un botón. Una pantalla se encendió y, a través el monitor, Harry pudo ver la cara de su primo.

–Eh, Dudley, deja de jugar con el D-1 y ven a la enfermería que tu primo tiene ganas de verte–.

– ¡¿Harry?! Pero pensé que… ¿Pasó algo malo? –.

–Nada grave, deja lo que estas haciendo y ven aquí–.

–Bueno… pues… en unos veinte minutos estaremos allí–.

Harry pudo ver que el semblante de Malfoy cambiaba.

– ¡Merlín! Dudley. Les di ordenes explícitas de que bajaran el satélite, no que lo arreglaran en orbita–.

–Resultó ser solo una lente defectuosa, los Creevey la están cambiando, así será más rápido. No te preocupes, ellos saben lo que hacen. –Intentó tranquilizarlo él.

– ¡¿Pero que acaso no piensas¡Ellos no tienen entrenamiento en gravedad cero! Si llega a sucederles algo te juro que te haré responsable por ello, así que será mejor que te pongas a rezar. –Le advirtió Malfoy furioso y cortó la comunicación.

–No seas tan duro con él –Le pidió Ginny –En el fondo tiene razón, cuanto antes esté funcionando el satélite, mejor–.

Harry se quedo boquiabierto ¿Dudley y los Creevey arreglando un satélite? Al ver su cara de pasmado la pelirroja soltó una risita.

–Bueno, Harry, como verás también tenemos un satélite espía y una especie de nave espacial que llamamos D-1 (mejor no preguntes porqué). –Le contó Draco recuperando la calma. –Hace alrededor de un año y medio nos lo cedieron y bueno… Dudley lo pilotea–.

–No es por menospreciarlo… pero no creo que mi primo pueda aterrizar nada en una sola pieza. –Dijo Harry frunciendo el seño.

– ¿Te olvidas que se pasaba horas enteras jugando videojuegos¿No recuerdas que tipo de juegos le gustan más? –.

El muchacho lo recordó en seguida, su primo siempre tubo una fascinación por los simuladores de vuelo.

– ¿Y es bueno? –Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

–Para serte sincero, sí. Realmente me sorprendió su habilidad para controlar la nave. Vuela tan bien como tú sobre una escoba–.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que esta Hermandad no lo dejaría de sorprender nunca.

–Bueno Harry. Me temo que ya debe haber sido demasiada información nueva para tu cerebro. Ginny te llevará hasta la habitación que te tenemos reservada. Creo que Hedwig te está esperando impaciente. –Le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Hermione, había guardado silencio mientras Charlie les explicaba. Pero, apenas terminó, comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas.

– ¿Quiénes son esos "fundadores"? –.

–Lo siento pero eso es algo que no te puedo rebelar–.

–Entonces dime quienes son sus integrantes–.

Charlie se lo pensó un momento.

–Miren, se trata de gente de confianza… pero antes de abrir la boca debo hablarlo con Draco… Aunque supongo que puedo decirles que Percy es uno de nosotros. Su tarea consiste en pasarnos información del ministerio. Cuando el viejo ministro cayó en la obstinación de llevarle la contra a Harry y Dumbledore, nos dimos cuenta de que necesitaríamos a alguien que nos pusiera al tanto del accionar del ministerio. Él se tuvo que distanciar de la familia para poder ganarse la confianza de Funge. Se que fue doloroso para todos pero era absolutamente necesario–.

Ninguno de los demás replicó palabra, no se esperaban ese tipo de revelación. Pero los ojos de Molly adquirieron un brillo especial, un brillo que reflejaba el profundo orgullo que sentía por su hijo.

Dean Thomas se hallaba sentado sobre una roca, esperando. No sabía qué, pero igual esperaba. A pocos metros, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol añejo, había un joven cuyo rostro se hallaba cubierto por su capucha.

– ¿Puedes decirme por qué esperamos? –Preguntó Dean.

–Paciencia amigo… falta poco. –El joven mantenía su vista en el pantano que se abría frente a él. En algún lugar dentro de esas tierras cenagosas se encontraba lo que ellos buscaban. –Solo nos falta uno y no sería conveniente que la arruinemos justo ahora… –.

– ¿Percy? –Preguntó Harry.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

–Pues debo admitir que es un gran actor. Estaba totalmente convencido de que era un tremendo idiota–.

–Sí, pero los laureles se los lleva Draco. No es nada fácil engañar a Voldemort–.

El muchacho guardó silencio un momento. Su mano acariciaba el suave plumaje de Hedwig, eso era algo que realmente había extrañado.

–Realmente cuesta creer que no sea ese maldito idiota que yo conozco, pero no puedo dudar de la confianza de Fawkes. ¿Sabes? La primera vez que me lo cruce, fue en la tienda de ropa del callejón Diagon, antes de comenzar mi primer año en Hogwarts, y la verdad es que no me cayó tan mal. Quizás fuera porque ignoraba quien era yo, pero solo se mostró como un niño mimado de una familia adinerada, nada mas. Fue recién en el tren donde me di cuenta que era una basura… ¿Ya actuaba desde entonces? –.

La pelirroja sonrió.

–No, aún era un idiota. Fue al final de su primer año cuando él le mostró el buen camino… Pero creo que sería mejor que le preguntaras a Draco sobre eso… –.

–Supongo que ese "él" es uno de esos fundadores… ¿Por qué no puedes decirme nada sobre ellos? –Preguntó Harry.

–Es parte del juramento que hicimos al unirnos a "La Hermandad". No podemos dar información sobre los fundadores. –Respondió Ginny.

–**N**i siquiera sobre ese que dices que te ayudó. No hace falta que me digas su "nombre real", pero… no se… algo… –.

Ginny se quedó pensativa un momento.

–"Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa". No hace falta que te hable de él, pues tú ya lo conoces. No por su nombre real, pero sabes como "lo llaman". Piensa Harry, quien de todos los que conoces de la escuela no pertenece realmente a ella–.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir eso¿Acaso era un acertijo? Alguien que conociera de Hogwarts pero que no perteneciera a él… Bueno, según Ginny era un "él", así que ya sabía que las mujeres quedaban todas descontadas…

–Hagrid –Murmuró el muchacho, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Si bien lo habían expulsado cuando estaba en tercer año, ahora trabajaba para el colegio, por lo cual pertenecía a él.

– ¡Krum! A Víctor lo conocí en la escuela pero no pertenece a ella… –.

–No, pero fue un buen intento. Piensa en alguien que haya estado en Hogwarts desde el primer año pero que no pertenezca a él.

A Harry no se le ocurría ningún candidato y luego de reflexionar unos minutos se dio por vencido.

–Extraño… –Dijo Ginny. –Juraría que los vi charlando un par de veces… Lo siento… no puedo decirte mas sin romper mi juramento–.

–Bueno… quizá más tarde me acuerde… –Dijo Harry – ¿La lista de integrantes de la Hermandad también es información clasificada? –.

–No, pero… ¿Para que arruinarte la sorpresa? –Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. –Ah… No tienes ni la mas remota ida de lo increíblemente bien que se siente el hecho de poder ser yo misma cuando estoy contigo–.

–Mmm… a mi me sigues pareciendo la misma Ginny. –Dijo Harry antes de besarla dulcemente en los labios.

Solo cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los volvió a abrir se sorprendió un poco al ver que la chica pelirroja había desaparecido, frente a él estaba la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que lo miraba con expresión divertida. Ella comenzó a acercar su cuerpo sensualmente hacia el de Harry, mientras el muchacho la miraba atontado.

–Creo… que es hora… de que conozcas a Lily Black. –Dijo la joven antes de saltarle encima.

La pobre lechuza salió volando indignada y se posó sobre su jaula.

– ¡Oh, Merlín! Esto es sinceramente asqueroso. –Dijo la voz de un muchacho desde la puerta de la habitación.

Harry se tensó, lo de Draco era una cosa, pero esto era demasiado.

– ¿Qué quieres Crabbe? –Dijo Ginny recuperando su vieja apariencia.

–Oh, nada, simplemente andaba dando una vuelta por ahí… pero supongo que ahora podría aprovechar para preguntarte si me puedes recomendar a algún psicólogo que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para sacarme esta imagen de la mente–.

–No te preocupes, conozco un par de métodos gratuitos que son excelentes. –Le respondió sarcásticamente.

Crabbe solo sonrió.

–Un momento –Dijo Ginny pensativa. –Algo me dice que hiciste una de las tuyas–.

– ¡¿Yo¡Me duele saber que puedes creer eso! –Le reclamó él haciéndose el ofendido.

–Vamos, larga el rollo antes de que decida hablar con Draco.

Crabbe miró a Harry un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Ginny.

–Luego date una vuelta por el taller y te lo enseño… –.

La chica solo asintió y el muchacho se fue.

– ¿Crabbe? No puede creer que Draco este tan desesperado como para unirlo a la Hermandad–.

–Lo siento Harry, pero te equivocas, mas allá de su a veces molesto sentido del humor, Crabbe es un buen chico–.

–Si tú lo dices te creo, pero no me culpes si decido asegurarme preguntándoselo a Fawkes… –Se excusó él con una media sonrisa.

–Ríete si quieres, puede que ni Crabbe ni Goyle sean buenos realizando hechizos pero te aseguro que son unos genios en las matemáticas–.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

–Si hubieran nacido en familias muggles, ellos ahora serían lo que suelen llamar "nerds". Crabbe se encarga de los sistemas informáticos mientras que Goyle se ocupa de la ingeniería–.

–Creo que esto me supera. –Comentó Harry.

– ¡Y eso que no los viste jugar al ajedrez! –.

Harry se tomó la cabeza, poco a poco se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que todo lo que creía saber, toda la gente que creía conocer, quizás no era más que una mentira.

–Por qué no mejor comemos algo y luego duermes un poco. Te ayudará a descansar el cerebro… –Le sugirió ella.

Dean abrió su mochila y sacó un libro. Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la roca y se puso a leer.

– ¿Otra vez leyendo a Melkdor? Creía que ya te sabías ese libro de memoria. –Se burló su compañero.

–Solo repaso el capítulo de "La puerta al otro mundo" –.

– ¿Buscas algo en particular? –.

–Pistas para hallarla. Me tiene preocupado. ¿Que sucederá si él la halla antes que nosotros? –.

–Abrirá las puertas del infierno. Solo eso… –.

Dean guardó silencio.

–Será mejor concentrarnos en el aquí y ahora… tenemos trabajo… –.

Harry había almorzado y siguiendo el consejo de Ginny decidió dormir una siesta. A pesar de que no se sentía realmente cansado, no tardó mucho en dormirse. Tuvo un sueño bastante extraño: se hallaba en medio de un campo de quiddich junto a dos chicas que se peleaban por que él jugara para sus respectivos equipos. Él les decía que podía jugar un rato para cada equipo pero ellas le exigían que eligiera. Veía los ojos verdes de una tentándolo y entonces se cruzaba la melena pelirroja de la otra que volvía a acaparar su atención. Poco a poco comenzó a percibir una luz rojiza que tenía todo el ambiente. Rojo… Rojo… Rojo…

Harry abrió los ojos. Seguía soñando. Los volvió a cerrar y todo se oscureció. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se incorporó de un salto.

Toda la habitación se hallaba iluminada por unas pequeñas luces rojas intermitentes que se hallaban en los bordes superiores de las paredes. El muchacho miró a su alrededor. Allí sobre la mesita de luz estaba su varita. La tomó sin dudar y la mantuvo en alto apuntando hacia la salida.

Todo esto le traía un mal presentimiento. Volvió a mirar alrededor buscando alguna pista de lo que pudiese suceder y lo encontró. Cerca de la puerta, había una pantalla negra cruzada con una frase escrita también en rojo intermitente: "Alerta de intruso"… "Alerta de intruso"… "Alerta de intruso"…

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. 

Lo de Ginny fue una de las primeras cosas que se me pasó por la cabeza al plantearme la historia. Creo que es un personaje que la escritora dejó mucho de lado y no lo explotó debidamente. Quizás es por eso que muchos fans prefieren una relación amorosa entre Harry y Hermione que entre Harry y una Ginny salida de ninguna parte, Ginny pasa de ser una niña tímida e introvertida a ser todo lo contrario sin explicar el porqué, es como si se tratara de dos personajes diferentes. Lo extraño es que la explicación estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano, pero no le dedicó ni media página a ello. Me plantee la posibles secuelas de la posesión de Riddley y me di cuenta que eso puede cambiar e incluso destruir la vida de cualquiera.

En los próximos capítulos se enteraran de mas...

Próximo capítulo: "Enfrentar a la muerte"


	7. Enfrentar a la muerte

Hola nuevamente… y ustedes comenzaran a pensar ¿Qué¿Acaso es el Apocalipsis¡Tres capítulos publicados en menos de un mes…! No señores… no es el Apocalipsis… Bueh, más o menos… porque este capitulo se las trae. Desde ya les aviso que va a ser un poquito fuerte… No, no, no. Nadie va andar revolcándose por ahí con nadie (Lo aclaro para los malpensados que solo tienen eso en mente… jejeje).

Me refiero a fuerte por la violencia… al principio se me ocurrió que aquí el genero que predominaría sería el terror pero al final me incliné por una cuota pareja de suspenso, drama, y acción (un tanto brutal). Y sí… luego de leer el 7º libro me quedé un poco defraudado con la falta de sangre… "Va a ser una matanza" dijo la Rowling… Me parece que esta señora no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es una buena matanza…

En fin, aclaración hecha: no apto para personas que se impresionen fácilmente con la sangre…

De paso aprovechare para dale las gracias a mi lectora y crítica fiel, **Lorena Majere** por sus nuevos reviews (Esto lo digo para que a todos los demás les entren celos y me llenen la historia de reviews por el solo hecho de no ser menos… jejeje).

Yo ya te contesté tus preguntas directamente pero para aquel que le interese lo volveré a hacer:

La magia del lenguaje antiguo y el poder del nombre verdadero no es algo que se me ocurrió a mí. Al igual que tomé los personajes de Rowling se me ocurrió tomar prestados también algunos elementos de otros libros. En este caso de "Historias de Terramar" de Ursula K. Le Guin. Pero para alegar a mi defensa les comento que antes de mí ya otros la han plagiado… jejeje.

Neil Gaiman con su comic "The Books of Magic" (Los Libros de la Magia) publicado allá por el año 1990 con su peculiar personaje principal, Timothy Hunter, calco fiel de nuestro querido Harry, al menos en apariencia (y que hizo su primera aparición allá por 1997… mejor no sigo… jejeje). Otro que también aprovechó esa idea fue Christopher Paolini con su saga "El Legado" (Eragon y Eldest). Así que para no sentirme menos les seguí el ejemplo… jejeje.

En fin, me pareció que le podía aportar mucho a la historia y… bueno, la segunda razón me la guardo para no adelantarles la historia.

Cualquier otro elemento extraño a la saga de Potter pueden hacerlo notar si quieren en los reviews ¡Es más! Los desafío a que reconozcan de donde los saqué.

Y por ultimo le otorgo 50 puntos a la casa de **Lorena** por haber entregado la tarea de los diricawls (Después decime cual sentís que sería, solo por curiosidad).

Y ahora sin más, los dejo con el capítulo…

* * *

**Capítulo: ****7**

"**Enfrentar a la muerte"**

Harry se quedó quieto agudizando el oído… Silencio, solo silencio… ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que empeorar justo cuando parecía que iban a ponerse mejor? Simplemente, la historia de su vida… No importa cuanto se empeñara en hacer las cosas bien, siempre sus intenciones terminaban jugándole en contra y deseó con todo su corazón que esta vez no fuera su culpa.

Hedwig se mostraba inquieta, parada sobre su jaula.

–Tranquila… veré que es lo que sucede–.

Como un flash el muchacho recordó las palabras de la pelirroja: "…observa atentamente tu entorno para saber con que puedes llegar a contar…". Harry examinó la habitación con más detenimiento: Una cama, la mesita de luz, la jaula de su lechuza colgando de un gancho amurado en la pared, un escritorio y un placard empotrado. Fue hacia el escritorio y revisó los cajones, estaban vacíos, lo mismo sucedió con la mesita de luz. Dentro del placard encontró solamente un kit de primeros auxilios con una correa para colgarlo al hombro.

–Puede que lo necesite. –Se dijo al considerar su falta de conocimiento sobre hechizos sanadores.

Se colgó el pequeño bolso y salió de la habitación con sumo cuidado intentando no hacer ruido. El pasillo también estaba iluminado por las mismas luces rojas. Unos metros más adelante en dirección hacia el otro pasillo que lo cruzaba y comunicaba con el ascensor, Harry pudo ver un bulto en el suelo… Más que eso… Alguien… totalmente destrozado. Las paredes estaban manchadas de un rojo más oscuro del que aportaban las luces… Sangre…

Sintió nauseas, nada en el mundo mágico lo había preparado para esto y por su mente cruzó la idea de que el Avada Kedavra era una bendición al lado de esa forma de morir. Se acercó un poco, lo suficiente como para saber quien era…

–Crabbe… –Dijo en un murmullo.

No podía decir que le doliera pero por lo que le dijo Ginny, definitivamente no se merecía terminar así…

– ¡Ginny! –.

Tenía que encontrarla, debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Si algo llegaba a sucederle… Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volteó para dirigirse al otro pasillo, el que daba a la habitación de ella. La puerta estaba abierta y la habitación vacía, no había rastros de sangre ni señales de lucha. Comprobó la habitación contigua, la de Malfoy, mismo caso.

Sabía que para llegar al elevador tenía que pasar sobre el cadáver pero prefería no hacerlo. Probó suerte con la puerta que se hallaba al fondo del pasillo. La abrió y la vista de Harry se perdió en la negrura que reinaba en ese ambiente, solo un par de luces rojas parpadeantes sobre la puerta. El lugar parecía ser inmenso y a su izquierda pudo ver otro par de luces que debían señalar otra puerta. El muchacho no tubo dudas, esa era la puerta que debía dar al pasillo del elevador.

–Lumus –conjuró Harry.

Quizás se arriesgaba a ser visto pero necesitaba saber por donde iba. A la luz de la varita pudo notar que había escalones que descendían hacia la negrura y a los lados lo que parecían ser… ¿Gradas?

–Lumus Máxima–.

La luz inundó buena parte del lugar, a su alrededor, y Harry pudo comprender donde se encontraba. Era un estadio de quiddich. Tan vasto, tan espectacular que hacía que, a su lado, el estadio de las finales que él había presenciado fuera solo un bosquejo de un niño de tres años. Estaba totalmente esculpido en la roca con miles de estalactitas pendiendo de su techo. Era como un sueño… un sueño que, lamentablemente, le hacía perder tiempo.

Corrió hacia la otra puerta deseando que estuviera en lo correcto y se alegró cuando comprobó que así era. Pero la sonrisa de su rostro se apagó al ver otro cuerpo tirado en el piso, apenas pasando la intersección de donde partía el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

–Nox–.

Ya no tenía opción, se apresuró echando un vistazo en el interior de cada habitación que pasaba. Todas estaban en la misma condición, sin rastros de nada. Al acercarse al cuerpo comprobó que se trataba de Goyle. El mismo caso. Su cuerpo destrozado y la sangre bañando las paredes. Harry reprimió las ganas de vomitar y pasó sobre él sin volver la vista atrás. Se paró frente al ascensor y oprimió el llamador pero nada sucedió. Había sido muy optimista, era seguro que en caso de emergencia el elevador quedara fuera de servicio. Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No conocía otra manera de acceder a los otros niveles.

Harry retrocedió de un salto y levantó la varita preparado para defenderse. De la pared izquierda, a casi un metro de distancia del elevador, una pequeña puerta se abrió y el muchacho vio asomarse la cabeza de su primo.

– ¡Dudley! –Dijo él, agradecido de ver una cara familiar.

El otro no respondió, simplemente asomó un poco más su cuerpo y apuntó a Harry con algo parecido a un arma. Él no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y una bola de luz amarillenta disparada por su primo le pasó por al lado. Menos de un segundo después escuchó el impacto, un sonido como el del rugido del fuego y un ruido de pinzas que le resultó familiar… Arañas. Harry se dio vuelta, una de ellas estaba semi-carbonizada en el piso mientras que otras tres se acercaban rápidamente.

–¡Araña Exumai!–.

El hechizo de Harry dejó a una fuera de combate mientras que su primo se cargaba a las otras dos. Dudley se acercó a la que le había disparado él y la remató sin dudarlo.

–No tengas piedad, Harry. Ellas no van a devolverte a cortesía. –Le aconsejó su primo.

–Es el mejor hechizo contra arañas que conozco. –Se excusó él.

–Pues por si no lo sabías, solo las deja inconscientes. Usa el Avada Kedavra o toma un rifle de plasma como este –le indico mostrándole su arma. –pero no tengas piedad con ellas–.

Dudley vio el cuerpo de Goyle y bajó la cabeza. Harry lo escuchó murmurar una pequeña plegaria que no pudo reconocer.

– ¿Viste a alguien mas? –Le preguntó su primo.

–A Crabbe… Lo siento…–.

–Maldición…–.

–Dudley… ¿Que sucede¿Cómo pudieron entrar las arañas? –Le preguntó Harry

–No entraron solas… –Le soltó simplemente. –Alguien nos traicionó–.

– ¿Quien? –.

–Es lo que trato de averiguar–.

El sonido de un aleteo los hizo poner nuevamente en guardia. Hedwig surgió del otro pasillo volando a la mayor velocidad que sus alas podían proporcionarle, pero no surgió sola, detrás de ella otra araña apareció pegando un salto directo hacia la pobre lechuza.

La varia de Harry fue más rápida que el rifle de Dudley, un destello verde terminó con la vida de la araña… aunque demasiado tarde.

– ¡Hedwig¡No!–Gritó el muchacho.

Su primo lo tomó del torso obligándolo a retroceder.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer. Lo siento, Harry. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Entra en los túneles de emergencia. ¡Ahora! –.

–No puedo dejarla…–.

– ¡Yo estoy dejando a dos buenos amigos, destrozados, en el suelo¡Se lo que se siente¡Haz lo que te digo! –.

Por más que lo intentara Harry no podía oponer resistencia a la musculatura de su primo. Volviendo una ultima mirada a los restos de su lechuza, hizo lo que él le indicó. Se metió en el túnel y avanzó gateando unos metros hasta un compartimiento con mayor altura. En la pared del fondo, el muchacho pudo ver una escalera sujetada al muro. Arriba y abajo se abrían dos túneles que deberían acceder a los otros niveles, ambos parecían cerrados por una especie de velo azul de energía. Dudley apareció tras él y usando un pequeño panel activó otro velo igual, sellando así el túnel por el que habían venido.

–Campos de energía, por si esas malditas logran arrancar la escotilla… –Le informó su primo.

– ¿Sabes si Ginny…? –No pudo terminar la pregunta, una punzada le atravesó el pecho temiendo lo peor.

–No, lo siento. Hará poco menos de media hora que atraqué con el D-1 en la bahía. Las reparaciones del satélite llevaron más de lo previsto. Cuando recibimos la señal de emergencia volvimos lo más rápido que pudimos (y por hacerlo casi quemo la nave en el reingreso a la atmósfera). –Harry lo escuchaba callado mientras él desactivaba el campo de energía que cortaba el acceso al nivel superior. –Los Creevey se quedaron atrincherados en el D-1, mientras yo me adentraba en los túneles de emergencia para poder averiguar que sucedía–.

Dudley se colgó el rifle al hombro y comenzó a subir lentamente sin dejar de ver el final del túnel, no quería que nada lo sorprendiera.

–Tenemos un protocolo que seguir en estos casos: Recabar información de la computadora principal, fijar el sistema de autodestrucción, y abandonar la base. Pero estando tú aquí la prioridad es llevarte sano y salvo a la segunda base. Mucho me temo que tanto Vincent como Gregory lo intentaron sin suerte. –Harry se sintió todavía peor.

Crabbe y Goyle habían muerto intentando protegerlo. Se sintió terrible por no haber tenido la posibilidad de conocerlos como verdaderamente eran, de no haber podido ver detrás de sus personajes y se juró que aquel que fuera el culpable pagaría con creses lo que les había echo, a ellos y a Hedwig.

–Como el quinto nivel (Seguridad) estaba bloqueado comencé a ascender con la esperanza de alcanzar la computadora principal en la sala de comando y, de ser posible, dar contigo–.

– ¿No te encontraste con nadie mas? –Le preguntó Harry mientras trepaba por la escalera siguiéndolo.

–Solo con Charlie, lo encontré en la enfermería… lo siento, no pude hacer nada por él, cuando llegué ya estaba muerto. –Harry intentó despejar su mente, impedir que el dolor de la perdida del hermano de Ginny, uno de sus amigos, lo terminara paralizando.

– ¿Como…? –Apenas pudo pronunciar.

–Solo sé que tenía una herida profunda en el pecho. Pero lo curioso es que no llegó ahí solo, alguien intentó pararle la hemorragia sin éxito, por lo visto no fuiste tú y tampoco Gregory o Vincent–.

–Su herida... ¿Arañas? –.

–No, Harry. Lo que mató a ellos tres no fueron arañas. Crabbe y Goyle murieron por una explosión de magia antigua. Charlie la sacó un poco más barata pero no lo suficiente. Fue alguien de la propia Hermandad, Harry. Nadie más tiene esa clase de poder. Lo que puedo suponer es que las arañas solo estaban vigilando tu habitación. Tu cuarto es inteligente, puede detectar cuando estas dentro en estado inconsciente, y se cierra de tal modo que solo puede ser abierto desde el interior. Fue una medida de seguridad que impuso Goyle, como último recurso, para que nadie pudiera sorprenderte durmiendo y, por lo viso, funcionó–.

Ambos alcanzaron el nivel superior. Dudley se detuvo antes de entrar en el túnel que llevaba al pasillo del primer nivel.

–Harry, quédate detrás de mí y si algo llega a pasarme no lo dudes, vuelve a meterte en el túnel y séllalo con el campo de energía. El código que los controla es: cuatro, cuatro, nueve, dos. Luego baja al cuarto nivel y huye con Dennis y Colin en el D-1, ellos sabrán que hacer–.

Harry no respondió. No pretendía dejar a su primo como había hecho con Hedwig. Lo defendería con su vida si era necesario. Pero el muchacho pareció adivinarle el pensamiento.

–Harry, tú eres lo único importante aquí. Si no haces lo que te pido el sacrificio de todos los demás será en vano. Tú eres la clave para vencer a Voldemort. Nosotros no somos más que un instrumento. Tu eres indispensable, nosotros no–.

–"Bonito discurso". –Pensó él, lástima que ya estaba demasiado trillado.

Harry inclinó la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Aunque no se proponía cumplir la promesa, era indispensable que su primo creyera que sí.

Dudley gateó por el túnel hasta alcanzar la escotilla, la abrió y se asomó con cuidado. Harry lo siguió y cuando salió del túnel pudo divisar la mano de alguien en el piso, apenas asomando de la entrada del comedor. Ambos caminaron con cautela por el pasillo. Al acercarse lo suficiente, pudo ver de quien se trataba y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, Ron. Este estaba boca abajo, sobre un gran charco de sangre y por el rastro que había dejado en el piso intuyó que se había arrastrado hasta la puerta usando el resto de sus fuerzas. Harry lo volteó con cuidado y su amigo emitió un leve quejido.

– ¡Está vivo! –Exclamó Harry.

– ¡Rápido! –Dijo su primo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado –Dame el kit médico–.

Harry se lo descolgó lo más rápido que pudo y se lo pasó. Ron tenía una herida profunda en el pecho que sangraba profusamente. Dudley abrió el bolso, tomó toda la gasa que había dentro y la puso sobre la herida.

–Oprime con fuerza Harry, debemos parar la hemorragia a como de lugar. –Le indicó su primo.

Él así lo hizo mientras Dudley volvía a revisar el bolso. Sacó un frasco con un líquido azul.

–Esto es coagulante –Le explicó mientras abría el frasco. –Cuando yo te diga quita la gasa para que pueda rociar la herida y apenas termine vuelve a oprimirla… ¡Ahora! –.

En apenas un momento Dudley le vació el frasco sobre la herida y Harry volvió a presionarla.

–Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería cuanto antes. No puedo tratarlo, pero si lo criogenizamos a tiempo podremos curarlo luego. –Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

–Puedo aparecernos a los tres. Se donde está–.

–No, Harry, no puedes. Hay un hechizo y un campo amortiguador que evita que nadie se pueda aparecer dentro de la base. Haré lo posible para poner en línea los teletransportadores internos o el elevador en su defecto. –Dijo mientras corría hacia la sala de comando.

–Me…nudo… prob…lema… –Dijo Ron con suma dificultad. –No te… preocu…pes… por mi…–.

Harry sonrió.

–Guarda tus fuerzas, Ron–.

–Ayuda… a Herm…s–.

Harry miró por primera vez con detenimiento el interior del comedor y sintió que el poco alivio que había alcanzado al escuchar hablar a Ron se desvanecía por completo. Allí entre los pedazos de mesas y sillas se hallaban los restos de su amiga. Totalmente irreconocibles salvo por la parte de pelo castaño que aún se encontraba intacto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

–Ella esta bien… –Mintió Harry ¿Que otra alternativa le quedaba? –Ella te espera en la madriguera–.

–N… no sabes… men…tir –Le reprochó Ron, mientras que la vida se le escurría de su cuerpo.

– ¡No te rindas, Ron¡No me dejes! Te necesito, amigo…–.

El pelirrojo levantó su mano con gran esfuerzo y tomó su mano.

–Ha…rry él… nos traici…onó…–.

– ¿Quién, Ron? –.

–No… teng…as piedad… Har…ry… –Le pidió su amigo con los ojos encendidos de furia quemando así su ultimo aliento – ¡Mátalo! –.

– ¡Ron¡RON! –Gritó Harry, pero ya nada podía hacer. Su amigo Ronald Weasley había muerto.

El muchacho se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amigo totalmente abatido. Lloró… Lloró por Ron, por Hermione, por Charlie, y por todos los demás… Lloró, pero se terminó reprimiendo... Primero debía encargarse del asesino, luego lloraría por todos ellos.

Se incorporó lentamente mientras que las ultimas palabras de Ron volvían a su mente: "Él nos traicionó" "No tengas piedad. Mátalo". Entonces lo comprendió. Quizás había sido Ginny la que intentó ayudar a Charlie, el traidor era un hombre y… solo le quedaban Percy o… Draco…

Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de comando con paso pesado pero decidido. Mataría al traidor, no importa quien fuese... Lo torturaría hasta que su voluntad se quebrara y alcanzara la demencia y luego lo mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Dudley se hallaba frente a la computadora.

–Solo un minuto más, ya casi los tengo calibrados…–.

–Tarde… –Contestó Harry.

Su primo bajó la cabeza y cerrando los puños con fuerza se alejo unos pasos de la consola.

– ¡¿Por qué, mierda¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó Dudley, totalmente frustrado.

–Solo nos quedan dos sospechosos… –Declaró Harry.

En su mente quería creer que Fawkes no había errado en su juicio, pero si el mismo Dumbledore se había equivocado… Que confianza podía depositar sobre un simple fénix que se suponía que ya no debía obedecer a nadie…

–Uno querrás decir… –Lo corrigió su primo –Esa mancha que ves en la pared… son los restos de Percy–.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba su primo y pudo observar lo que apenas se delineaba como una silueta negra en el muro y restos de carbón dispersos en el piso.

–Lo se porque por el escáner –dijo mostrándole una especie de computadora de mano –Hay rastros de su ADN en toda esa sección–.

Entonces tenía razón, solo quedaba uno.

–Draco… –Sentenció Harry.

–Me temo que fue el primero en caer, lo mataron por la espalda en el pasillo que da a la sala del teletransportador. –Finalizó en voz baja.

No podía ser… si Draco estaba muerto, entonces… Harry fue hacia el lugar que le marcó Dudley. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Ahí estaba, con una gran herida en la espalda. El mismo caso de antes, solo que a él lo habían matado a traición. No había duda de que el traidor debía ser alguien de confianza, de otra forma sería difícil que Draco le diera la espalda. Era alguien de la propia hermandad, de eso ya no había duda, pero ya no quedaba a nadie a quien culpar.

Dudley dijo que quedaba uno, de seguro se refería a Ginny, pero Ron dijo "el", no "ella"… entonces…

Harry, volvió al salón de comando con la varita en alto. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? Todo el tiempo lo tuvo frente a él… solo quedaba un sospechoso. Dudley estaba frente a la computadora dándole la espalda, habría sido fácil matarlo de esa forma, pero él era mejor que eso.

–Dijiste que solo quedaba un sospechoso. Se por boca de Ron que no fue Ginny, así que dime, Dudley¿Quién queda¿Quién es el último sospechoso? –Preguntó Harry mientras lo apuntaba por la espalda.

–Estoy accesando a las cámaras de vigilancia, pronto lo verás por ti mismo. –Le contestó su primo pero apenas un instante después se quedó inmóvil, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

Lentamente se volteó, tenía el rifle de plasma colgado en la espalda por lo que estaba en seria desventaja.

–Harry, baja la varita–.

–No… fuiste tú. Tú los mataste, eres el único que queda con vida. Pensabas echarle la culpa a Ginny, pero cometiste un error. Ron te vio–.

–Pero… –.

– ¿Vas a decirme que eso no lo hizo un rifle como el tuyo? –Dijo Harry señalando los restos de Percy.

– ¿Acaso te volviste loco? –.

–No. ¡Tú eres el maldito maniático¡Asesino¿Tanto me odias, Dudley¿O es que Voldemort ya compró tu lealtad? –.

– ¡Harry, deja de decir estupideces, yo no fui¡Pregúntale a los Creevey! –.

–Muy conveniente–dijo Harry mirando por sobre el hombro de su primo –lástima que ya no puedan volver a hablar–.

Dudley volteó. En la pantalla se podía ver la imagen de una de las cámaras de seguridad del hangar. Allí en el suelo ambos podían ver los cuerpos de Colin y Dennis cubiertos de sangre.

– ¡No! –Gritó Dudley. Su reacción fue tan natural que hizo dudar a Harry.

Sin perder tiempo accionó unos controles que ampliaron la imagen. No había duda, eran ellos y era más que evidente que estaban muertos.

–Madriguera llamando a Baires. El nido ha sido comprometido, prepárense para recibir el paquete. –Dijo Dudley mientras oprimía un botón de la consola.

–Aquí Baires. Listos para recibir el paquete. Transfiere los datos de la computadora y danos un reporte de la situación, Dudley–.

–Transfiriendo datos… Nahuel, tenemos un traidor en las filas. Dos sobrevivientes, y una desaparecida. Los demás están muertos. Teletrasportaré a Harry de inmediato. De ahora en más están por su cuenta. Cambien los códigos de comando y sigan el protocolo. Yo me encargaré del traidor–.

–Datos recibidos. ¿Algo más? –.

–Sí, cuando la veas… dile que la amo. –Dijo Dudley antes de terminar la comunicación.

Harry se había quedado inmóvil. Su cerebro no podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

–Harry, tengo que sacarte de aquí. –Dijo su primo.

Una puerta oculta en el muro se abrió deslizándose dentro de este.

–Entra en la cámara de transporte, ahora. Estarás a salvo en la segunda base. Yo me haré cargo del maldito que hizo esto–.

– ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad, que no es un sucio truco para que te de la espalda? –.

–Por que si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho en el mismo momento en que me asomé al pasillo. ¡Te debo mi vida! Déjame pagártelo. Métete en la cámara de una vez…–.

Harry ya no lo escuchaba, su vista se centraba nuevamente en el monitor. La imagen había cambiado. Ahora podía ver a Ginny retorciéndose en el suelo y a alguien parado a su lado, apuntándole con la varita. El muchacho no supo quien era pues llevaba una capa con capucha que le cubría el rostro… La estaba torturando.

–Ginny…–.

Dudley, miró la pantalla y le adivinó el pensamiento. Intentó sujetar a Harry pero era demasiado tarde, ya corría hacia el pasillo.

– ¡Activa el elevador¡Ya! –.

–Ya lo intenté pero no responde, esta anclado en el quinto nivel –Le respondió mientras se lanzaba a correr tras él.

Harry no lo dudó, tomar los túneles de emergencia le consumiría mucho tiempo. Solo había una forma rápida de llegar.

– ¡Bombarda! –.

La puerta del elevador estalló en pedazo cayendo hacia el interior del mismo.

– ¡Harry¡No! – Le gritó su primo pero ya era tarde.

Harry saltó al vacío y comenzó a caer.

– ¡Arresto momentum! –Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo.

El hechizo funcionó. La velocidad de su caída comenzó a disminuir cuando apenas había pasado la puerta de segundo nivel. Harry comprendió que la distancia entre piso y piso era realmente considerable. Mejor para él…

Cuando pasó el tercer nivel apuntó a la cuarta puerta. Aquí debía ser un poco más silencioso.

– ¡Diffindo! –Dijo realizando un pequeño círculo con la varita.

El conjuro cortó la puerta.

– ¡Filipendo! –.

El hechizo golpeó la puerta haciendo que la parte cortada cayera hacia adentro.

– ¡Carpe Retractum! –Dijo en el momento en que la pasaba de largo.

Harry sintió que el lazo realizado por el conjuro se aferraba a algo y comenzaba a retraerlo haciéndolo pasar limpiamente por el agujero de la puerta. Aterrizó sobre sus pies sin problemas y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta grande que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. No necesitó hacer nada, la puerta se abrió automáticamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y la cruzó sin dudarlo.

El lugar estaba iluminado solo en el sector próximo a la puerta con las ya típicas luces rojas, el resto estaba bañado en sombras. No llegaba a ver la supuesta nave pero, por lo que llegaba a adivinar, el lugar debía ser tan grande como el estadio que había visto antes, o quizás más aún. Pero esto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, la única razón por la que se había lanzado al vacío era para llegar a ella, y allí estaba Ginny, de rodillas, frente a la figura encapuchada y dándole la espalda a Harry. Ese debía de ser el traidor. Harry no tubo necesidad de pensar, apuntó con su varita y lanzó la maldición.

– ¡Avada Kedavra! –.

La maldición le pasó de largo, pues el sujeto alcanzó a agacharse a tiempo. Casi al instante se volvió a incorporar, pero lo hizo tan bruscamente que la capucha se le deslizó hacia atrás, rebelando su rostro.

Harry se quedó totalmente petrificado, podría haber desconfiado de todos salvo de él, y, por un momento, la imagen de otra persona cruzó por su mente. Al fin pudo entender por qué su padre cometió el error de confiar en Peter, ahora la situación se había vuelto a repetir.

–Neville… –.

–Al fin te unes a la fiesta, Harry. Espero que las arañas no hayan sido demasiado problema… –Le dijo Neville con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No era la misma persona que él recordaba… aunque, a decir verdad, nadie era quien decía ser. Harry abrió la boca para lanzar otro hechizo pero no pudo hacerlo, Neville fue más rápido. Su varita voló por el aire, cayendo lejos de él. Ahora se encontraba indefenso… La ironía era que siempre había estado indefenso frente al poder de la Hermandad, una varita no era arma suficiente frente a lo que ellos llamaban "magia antigua".

–Vamos, Neville. Mátame si quieres, pero deja vivir a Ginny. Voldemort te envió por mi ¿Verdad? –.

– ¿Dejarla¿Con que sentido? Ya no me es de utilidad–.

Apenas dicho esto, una esfera de luz blanca salió de su mano e impactó directamente en Ginny.

– ¡NOOO…! –Gritó Harry con toda su alma.

Todo lo que podía ver era sangre… su cuerpo totalmente despedazado…

– ¡Maldito! –.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro. Cayó de rodillas preso del dolor lacerante que sentía en su pecho. Le había quitado todo, hasta lo que más amaba: Ginny. Todo el dolor que había intentado reprimir después de ver muertos a sus dos mejores amigos, lo inundó completamente. Sentía que se ahogaba, cada inhalación solo le provocaba más dolor, y entonces sucedió. Todo ese dolor que sentía comenzó a trasformarse en odio, un inmenso odio, salvaje, demoníaco.

Súbitamente, por el rabillo del ojo derecho, puedo ver un flash de luz blanca. Neville también lo capto y logró esquivar el primer disparo de plasma, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para adelantarse a Harry. El muchacho, reanimado con las fuerzas que le proporcionaba ese odio casi inhumano, se lanzó hacia su varita. La tomó mientras rodaba por el suelo y no necesitó decir las palabras, un haz de luz verde salió de su varita y le dio de lleno a Neville. Este se quedó inmóvil un momento con la vista perdida y el segundo disparo impactó en él, y también el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto… para cuando Dudley soltó el gatillo del rifle de plasma, ya solo quedaban un montón de cenizas.

Harry cerró los ojos. Lo había hecho, había matado a un ser humano… no, había matado a un traidor, un asesino, y se sentía bien el haberlo hecho. Pero todo ese odio que sentía comenzó a desvanecerse y el espacio que había llenado volvió a ser ocupado por el dolor. El muchacho cerró los ojos y se entregó a él.

Sintió que alguien aferraba su brazo.

–Vamos, ponte de pie. Esto no aún no ha terminado. –Le dijo su primo.

Harry abrió los ojos. ¿A que se refería con que no había terminado? Había perdido todo. ¿Que sentido tenía seguir luchado?

–Vamos, aún estas en peligro, tengo que sacar... –.

Un destello verde surgió a espaldas de Dudley y su mirada se volvió vacía, sin vida. El cuerpo de su primo se desplomó encima de él.

–Dudley… –Dijo Harry mientras lo hacía a un lado.

Su primo estaba muerto, asesinado por la maldición imperdonable… levantó la vista y vio que una figura surgía de entre las sombras. Al igual que Neville, llevaba la cabeza cubierta con una capucha. Inmediatamente, Harry levantó la varita, pero esta salió volando de su mano. Nuevamente se enfrentaba a la magia antigua.

El sujeto se quitó la capucha y Harry se sintió totalmente abatido. Ya le era imposible soportar la traición de un amigo y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a otra.

–Hola, Harry. –Le soltó como si nada, Dean.

–Tú también… –Dijo Harry con apenas un murmullo.

–Vamos… ¿De verdad llegaste a pensar que Neville era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer toda esta obra de arte? Pues déjame decirte que solo fue un peón, al igual que todos los demás–.

Harry dirigió la mirada a su varita, estaba demasiado lejos. Entonces reparó en otra cosa. El rifle de plasma se encontraba a su lado, cubierto por el cuerpo de su primo. Dean siguió acercándose lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía estar saboreando el momento y ese era su error.

Harry tomó el rifle con cuidado, intentando no moverse de más, Dean no podía ver lo que hacía y tampoco parecía estar prestando demasiada atención. Solo debía levantarlo y disparar, tenía la ventaja, podía matarlo… ¿Y entonces que¿Así sería siempre? Ya no le quedaba nada porqué luchar. Sin Ginny, sin sus amigos, su vida no tenía sentido. Por que no aprovechar la salida fácil. Siempre habría de existir otro mago oscuro… Dumbledore venció a uno ¿Para que¿Solo para caer frente a otro¿Esa era la vida que le esperaba?

Harry alejó su mano del arma, cerró los ojos y se entregó…

–Bueno, Harry. Aquí es donde todo termina… ¡Avada Kedavra! –.

El muchacho no sintió el golpe… solo oscuridad… y una voz…

– "Simulación terminada" –.

* * *

Bueno… nada que aclarar… los dejo para que se recuperen del infarto…

Pd: Agradescan que al menos no me explayé demaciado con las descripciones (me guardé lo de las viceras desparramadas por el suelo y todo eso... jejeje).

Próximo capítulo: "Memorias"


	8. Memorias

Buenas a todos, aquí les traigo, luego de casi un año, el nuevo capítulo de la historia. si se preguntan el porque de tanto tiempo, pues la verdad es que me colgué con otras cosas. lo bueno es que tuve tiempo de sobra para plantear este capitulo. "memorias" es, justamente como su nombre lo indica, un atado de recuerdos que traerán algo de luz a algunos interrogantes que todos deben tener.

Doy gracias a las nuevas críticas y paso a hacer algunas aclaraciones:

MerlinJJ: te equivocas en un par de cosas.

_Primero_, yo no soy Rowling a si que disculpame si crees que no puedo tener una visión diferente en cuanto a los personajes. En mi opinión, Harry ha zafado más veces por la ayuda de sus amigos (o por la mera suerte) que por sus propias habilidades. Sí, no digo que no sea un buen mago, sino que si no hubiera recibido ayuda no habría pasado del primer libro. Justamente esa es una de las ventajas que tiene contra Voldemort, TIENE AMIGOS que luchan a su lado sin esperar nada a cambio. En cuanto a Ginny y Draco, aquí se explica un poco más del origen de sus habilidades y la condición que atraviesa la pelirroja. Además te recuerdo que la autora cuenta la historia desde la óptica de Harry (salvo en una o dos ocasiones) así que es imposible saber a ciencia cierta lo que saben o piensan los demás personajes. Solo se puede estar seguro de lo que Harry sabe y, según mi relato, la idea del plan era (justamente) que él no se enterara de nada.

_Segundo_, si crees que con un "y no se si continuaré leyendo tu historia..." voy a asustarme y cambiar la trama solo para no perderte como lector estás rotundamente equivocado. Un escritor escribe para sí mismo, si al lector le gusta: ¡fenómeno!, sino: mala suerte, siempre será libre de elegir otro libro. Lamento si la propaganda de las grandes editoriales te hicieron creer lo contrario, pero esa es la dura realidad. Si te gusta mi fanfic: seguí leyendo, si no: buscate otro para leer, te apuesto que debe haber miles en esta pagina que no se salgan ni un ápice de la versión de la autora.

Lamento si mi respuesta le cae mal a mas de uno, pero entiendan que es mi modo de pensar e intento ser totalmente sincero con eso.

Anatripotter: cuando dije sangriento me refería solo a eso, sangre por todas partes, pero, por lo que veo, para la próxima tendré que agregarle las viseras nomas. Me decís que por lo de Crabbe no se te mueve un pelo pero te olvidás del pobre de Ron agonizando en el piso y de Ginny siendo despedazada... en fin, pa mi que mientras no te toquen a Harry te importa un cuerno el resto de los personajes... jejeje.

Bueno luego de las aclaraciones, los dejo con el capítulo...

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**"Memorias"**

El puñetazo de Harry impactó de lleno en la cara de Malfoy.

– ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! –Le espetó Harry mientras su primo intentaba sujetarlo. – ¡¿Acaso tienes una mísera idea de lo que me hiciste pasar?! –.

–Sí, la tiene, al igual que yo y todos los demás. –Le dijo Dudley.

–Un momento... ¿Tu sabías de esto y se lo permitiste?

–Todos hemos pasado por esa prueba, Harry. Era necesario.

– ¿Necesario? ¿Realmente crees que necesitaba verlos morir? ¿Ver como mis amigos me traicionaban de esa forma? Creí que habías cambiado, pero por lo que veo sigues siendo el mismo mal nacido de siempre.

Dudley lo soltó de golpe.

–Cree lo que quieras, Harry… Uno de los requisitos para estar aquí es someterse a esa prueba…

–Pues entonces no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar –dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el pasillo que comunicaba la sala de la roca blanca.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Sonó la voz de Ginny.

Harry volteó y al verla ahí parada, en la entrada del pasillo que llevaba al ascensor, no dudó y corrió a abrazarla.

–Creí que te había perdido… –Le dijo antes de besarla.

La chica lo miró perpleja y luego fijó los ojos en Draco, esperando una explicación.

–Lo sometimos a la "prueba". –Dijo Dudley.

–Maldición, les pedí expresamente que esperaran hasta que volviera. –Harry habría podido jurar que los ojos almendra de la castaña adquirían un tono verdusco.

–Sabes que no podemos perder tiempo. La ocasión se dio y la aprovechamos.

–O sea que lo trasportaron dormido a la cámara de entrenamiento. Típico… –repuso ella. –pero bueno, dime como te fue, Harry.

– ¿Tú también sabías? Maldición, Ginny. Fue un completo infierno. Vi como te mataban sin piedad, fue… ¡Fue insoportable! ¿Qué diablos tienen en la cabeza como para hacerme pasar por una cosa así?

–Lo siento, Harry. Esa prueba es un requisito, principalmente para los que debemos manejar la magia antigua. Este tipo de magia no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, si estos conocimientos cayeran en manos de Voldemort o de cualquier otro mago oscuro las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas...

– ¡Merlín! Esto podría esperarlo de Malfoy, pero no de ti. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no me conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en mí?

–No depende de mí, Harry, ni tampoco de Draco… Son sus órdenes…

– ¿Órdenes de quien?

–De "él".

– ¡Bien, pues le pueden decir a "él" que se puede ir al infierno!

–No es mi culpa que no puedas recordarlo y sinceramente no entiendo el porqué… yo los vi conversando…

–No puede recordarlo simplemente porque él no quiere que lo recuerde. –Explicó Draco. –No se que te dijo pero debe de haber sido lo suficientemente importante como para tener que, luego, reprimir tus recuerdos…

– ¿Dices que me borró la memoria? –Preguntó Harry alarmado.

–No. Solo que enterró tus recuerdos para que únicamente salieran a flote en el momento en que el lo dispusiera… Ignoro cuando será, pero supongo que debe ser parte de su plan…

– ¿Y no hay forma de sacarlos a flote ahora? Podríamos ir a Hogwarts y usar el pensadero de Dumbledore…

–Mira, Harry. El pensadero solo sirve para ver tus recuerdos desde otra óptica, y para eso primero necesitas recordar; y antes de que lo digas, también debo decirte que no, la legeremancia solo sirve para ver dentro del consciente, no de tu subconsciente, que es donde están enterrados tus recuerdos. Existen métodos para sacarlos a flote, pero hablamos de magia hecha por "él". Si se tratara de Voldemort o Dumbledore, podría hacerlo pero viniendo de él prefiero mantener mis narices afuera del asunto, o mi mente para ser preciso.

–Ja… ¿Por qué no solo admites que no puedes? –Se burló Harry.

Se sentía bien poder descargarse de algún modo, intentar cobrarse todo lo que le había hecho vivir.

–No me subestimes, Harry. Podría hacerlo, pero no se trata solo de eso. Sea cual sea la información que halla metido en tu cerebro es obvio que quería dejarla bien resguardada. Eso significa que si intento llegar a ella me encontraré con un muro psíquico protegiéndola y vaya a saber que otro tipo de trampas también, todo hecho con magia antigua y por él… Créeme que terminar con el cerebro frito sería poco. Mi mejor consejo es que no pienses en ello, ya saldrá a flote cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Harry lo pensó un instante y una idea le vino a la mente.

–Muy conveniente… dime Malfoy, si puedes entrar en la mente de una persona y ver cualquier recuerdo, que te evita que no le implantes uno…

Malfoy no respondió. Sabía perfectamente que intentaba insinuar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Ginny.

– ¿No es obvio? Dime, Ginny. ¿Soy yo el que no puede recordar o eres tú la que recuerda algo que nunca sucedió? –Ginny hizo un gesto de no entender. –Escucha, si él puede entrar en tu mente y manipularla para extraer un recuerdo, nada le impide implantarte otro.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

–Al menos debes admitir que es un buen razonamiento. –Intervino Dudley. –Claro que de ser así, sería lógico que también lo hubiese hecho contigo, Harry. Ahí es donde tu hipótesis no cierra.

–Quizás lo intentó y no pudo, al igual que Voldemort cuando trató de poseerme. Quizás hay algo en mí que lo evitó, puede que sea parte del conjuro que se creó cuando mi madre se sacrificó por mí.

–Ahí si le veo posibilidades… –Asintió su primo.

–Por favor… con lo que se de magia antigua, a estas alturas puedo afirmarte que Draco no nos esta haciendo creer nada. –Sentenció Ginny. –Decir que William no existe… –.

Harry sonrió. No había sido tan difícil…

–Así que se llama William. ¿Eh? –El muchacho se tomó un momento para pensar en todos los William que conocía de Hogwarts, eran muy pocos y ninguno cuadraba en la pista que le había dado Ginny. –Y dime... ¿Tiene apellido este William?

–Olvídalo. –Le contestó ella. –No pienso volver a abrir la boca–.

–Sinceramente no entiendo por que no se lo dicen… –Dijo Dudley –Si ni siquiera es su verdadero nombre.

–Sabes que no podemos… –Comenzó a decir Ginny.

–¡William Garret! –Exclamó Draco.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, pero el muchacho le hizo una seña para que no interrumpiera, pues se encontraba enfocando toda su atención en la reacción de Harry. El chico tenía la vista perdida, mientras que su mente volvía el tiempo atrás, recordando.

Harry se encontraba en la enfermería luego de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Este había utilizado a Quirrel, el antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, para infiltrarse en la escuela e intentar robar la piedra filosofal.

Serían pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando Harry se despertó. Dumbledore lo había visitado el día anterior y también Ron y Hermione. A pesar de que ya se sentía bien, Madame Pomfrey insistió en que debía permanecer otra noche en la enfermería.

"Maldita suerte, despertarse luego de tres días para que te digan que no puedes salir de la enfermería".

Para colmo, ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Intentó acomodarse pero no había caso, entonces al girar una vez más en su cama, descubrió la figura de un chico sentado en la cama contigua.

–Hola, Harry. –Su voz le resultó familiar. Pero no podía reconocerla.

El chico encendió una vela y se acercó a su cama. Al verle el rostro lo pudo reconocer.

–Soy William. Cruzamos algunas palabras a lo largo del año–.

Harry asintió pues habían sido solamente eso, palabras. Esas del tipo: Hola; ¿Como estas?; Lindo día ¿Verdad?; etc. Realmente no habían tenido una verdadera conversación.

–Dumbledore me contó sobre el enfrentamiento que tuviste con Voldemort y bueno… solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. –Le explicó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Teniéndolo al lado pudo observar mejor sus rasgos. Tenía el pelo corto y muy oscuro aunque no exactamente negro. Sus ojos marrones parecían tener un brillo especial que le recordaba a los ojos del director y su edad debería de rondar a la suya. Por lo demás no parecía ser nada más que un chico como cualquier otro de la escuela.

–Ustedes son… parientes. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Harry, pues sabía que William no era alumno de Hogwarts o, al menos, no pertenecía a ninguna casa. Sabía que visitaba el castillo de vez en cuando y que, por lo que llegó a enterarse, se pasaba todo el tiempo con el director. Así que era una suposición valida pensar que fuera un pariente que lo visitaba.

–No, Harry… me imagino por qué lo preguntas, pero no. Yo… digamos que solo tomo clases particulares con él–.

– ¿Clases particulares? No entiendo, si eres mago… ¿Por qué no asistes al colegio como todos nosotros? –.

–Es que… yo ya estoy un poco más allá de la magia que tú conoces–.

– ¿Más allá? –.

–Mira, Harry, es algo largo de explicar y no tengo mucho tiempo. No quiero que la enfermera o alguno de los profesores me vean. Solo quería verte. Lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte… No es justo que tengas que arriesgar tu vida enfrentándote a Voldemort, eres solo un niño.

Harry se quedó mirándolo. Había algo extraño en su forma de expresarse, podría decirse que hablaba como si fuera un adulto y no un niño.

–Te prometo que me mantendré vigilante. Se que Dumbledore es extremadamente inteligente y tiene un buen plan entre manos pero me temo que confía demasiado en gente que no tiene su lealtad bien definida. Por eso creo conveniente hacer planes por mi cuenta, de modo que si el plan de Dumbledore falla, aún vas a tener algún as bajo la manga. Voy a poner nuevamente en funcionamiento a "La Hermandad", creo que es la mejor forma de ponerte en ventaja frente a Voldemort. Lo estuve pensando seriamente y decidí que Draco será el nuevo líder–.

Aquí es cuando comprendió que no se trataba solo de un niño, ese brillo en sus ojos lo sumergía en una visión donde vislumbraba algo mucho mayor, como un ser de una gran sabiduría y poder, mas allá de su comprensión. Quizás por eso le había hecho recordar a Dumbledore, ya que pensaba que no había nada que el viejo director no pudiera hacer o explicar.

Harry intentó protestar, "ventaja" sonaba bien pero "Draco" no. William le hizo una seña para que lo dejara seguir.

–Se que no tienes un buen concepto de él pero lo estuve tratando todo este año y creo que no es toda la basura que tú piensas. Fue criado en una familia que apoya la causa de Voldemort, no puedes culparlo por haber crecido en ese entorno. Pese a todo, tú tuviste suerte de que tus tíos no te trataran como a un "hijo". Eso te permitió ser la persona que eres ahora, de lo contrario quizás te parecerías más a tu primo Dudley… Como sea, sé que podré sacarlo bueno. Tú solo hazme caso y limítate a confiar en él cuando sea el momento.

Y luego de escuchar estas palabras, Harry volvió a quedarse dormido.

Las horas pasaban y ya comenzaba a anochecer. Dean miró nuevamente a su compañero.

–Ya casi es de noche… –Le dijo.

El otro no respondió. Simplemente se puso de pie y miró al poniente. El sol ya casi se había ocultado y las últimas luces iluminaban las tierras cenagosas.

–No se en qué estas pensando, pero espero que sea mejor que la opción de tener que internarnos en ese pantano inmundo en medio de la noche.

Su compañero solo se limitó a sonreír y esperar hasta que solo quedara un mínimo rayo de sol internándose en las ciénagas. Entonces murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. El haz de luz se desvió formando un leve arco hacia la izquierda antes de desaparecer. El sol ya se había ocultado, pero en la lejanía, dentro del pantano, Dean pudo contemplar una débil luz blanquecina, justo por donde había cruzado el haz de luz.

–El crepúsculo, Dean… no hay momento del día que esté más cargado de magia. –Sentenció su compañero –Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder–.

Dean sonrió, ahora sabían exactamente donde buscar.

Harry volvió en sí. Draco se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados. Los demás se habían ido.

–Me alegra tenerte de vuelta –dijo Draco –cinco minutos más y ya iba a empezar a preocuparme.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

–Cuatro horas en estado catatónico, eso pasó.

– ¿Tanto?

–Si, supongo que tu cerebro tenía mucha información que procesar. No te preocupes es algo normal.

–No se… solo recordé haber hablado con él en la enfermería luego de haber salvado la piedra filosofal… y algunos encuentros fugaces, pero nada más. No parece tanto.

– ¿Y que me dices de las horas que te habrás pasado hablando con tus amigos sobre él?

Algunos flashes volvieron a la mente de Harry, recuerdos de estar hablando con Hermione sobre el chico que visitaba al director.

–Bueno sí…

–Créeme, eso ya es mucha información. No te preocupes todos los recuerdos se irán desenterrando poco a poco. Si intentamos acelerar el proceso podríamos hacer que tu cerebro colapse y, bueno, ese no es un lujo que nos podamos dar… ¿Verdad? –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Harry.

–Ginny y Dudley fueron a la madriguera a dar algunas explicaciones. En cuanto al resto, cada uno ocupándose de sus deberes.

–Pues bien –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a la mesa, frente a Malfoy –ya que estamos solos, podrías comenzar a contarme todo, desde el principio.

–Pues es una larga historia.

–Tengo tiempo de sobra.

–Bueno... –dijo Draco acomodándose para iniciar su relato.

–"Para que quede perfectamente claro y no me lo hagas admitir más de una vez, durante todo el primer año fui un completo idiota. Un niñito de mamá engreído y estúpido que no podía ver más allá de sus narices por la ceguera que había heredado de su familia. Todos los años de mi infancia los pasé escuchando los sermones de mi padre sobre la pureza de sangre. Que Voldemort había sido lo mejor que le había pasado al mundo mágico, que tu eras lo peor y bla, bla, bla… esa fue mi infancia y cuando llegué a Hogwarts ya pensaba igual que mi padre.

Jamás voy a dejar de agradecer el hecho de que él viera en mí algo más que el niño engreído que era. No se como lo hace, puede ver a través de tu alma, como si solo fueras un cristal. Él vio que podía cambiar y me dio la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Bien, no es que sea tan ingenuo como para no haberme dado cuenta de que me necesitaba, de que representaba una pieza importante dentro de su tablero de ajedrez, pero nunca me obligó a hacer nada a cambio. Estoy aquí por que quiero, no porque él me haya obligado. Todos estamos aquí por convicción propia.

Luego de terminar el primer año en Hogwarts, me contó la historia de La Hermandad y me propuso entrar en ella. No te voy a negar que en un principio pensé en usarlo para ganar poder y aprovecharlo en beneficio propio, pero eso solo me duró unos pocos días. Llegó un momento en que no pude dejar de cuestionar todas las creencias de mi familia y al final comprendí que Voldemort no era la solución, que la magia oscura no arregla nada, solo lo consume..."–.

Malfoy hizo silencio...

–Puedes mostrarte, Dobby...–

Tras el permiso de Draco el elfo se hizo visible, parado a un par de metros de ellos.

–¿Tienes noticias?

–Si, señor... –respondió Dobby mientras se acercaba a Malfoy.

Con una increíble agilidad saltó sobre la mesa y le susurró unas palabras al oído. La expresión de Malfoy cambió un instante, pero fue demasiado rápido como para que Harry pudiera leerla.

–Supongo que me lo veía venir... ¿Algo más? –

–No, señor. –

–Gracias por la información, Dobby, puedes seguir con tus quehaceres.

El elfo asintió y luego miró a Harry.

–Es un placer volver a verlo, señor Potter. –Dijo antes de desaparecer.

–¿Dobby también? –Preguntó Harry.

–No exactamente. El solo cumple con el juramento que su pueblo le hizo a La Hermandad hace más de un milenio. Es una lastima que ya pocos lo recuerden...

–¿Podrías explayarte un poco mas?

–La verdad es que ahora es solo historia antigua... si quieres saber más usa la computadora para accesar a la base de datos histórica. Allí encontrarás toda la historia de la orden o si prefieres un resumen, bien puedes pedirle a Hermione el libro que halló en el despacho de Dumbledore.

–Bueno, entonces dime desde cuando, Dobby, trabaja para ti.

–Digamos que su primera asignación fue evitar que tú te encontraras con Riddly...

–¡Merlín! ¿Vas a decirme que todas las locuras que hizo durante nuestro segundo año en la escuela fueron ideas tuyas?

–No, no, no... esas fueron solo ocurrencias suyas, algo que ahora evito a menudo. Yo sabía que mi padre intentaría meter el diario de Riddly en la escuela, así que le pedí a Dobby que te protegiera. El problema es que se creyó que la mejor manera de protegerte era evitando que fueras a Hogwarts. En fin... la lógica era buena, los medios... no.–

–¿O sea que no debo culparte por haber perdido todos los huesos del brazo?–

–Claro que no... bueno, quizás sí, solo por la pequeña fractura, pero la perdida total de huesos fue autoría de Lockhart– Se desligó Draco.

–Por favor... solo dime que él no esta metido en esto.–Rogó Harry.

–Merlín, Harry, hasta yo tengo mis límites...

–Límites... ja... deben ser lo suficientemente amplios como para que puedas meter a Crabbe y a Goyle en esto.–Dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

–"No debes juzgarlos tan severamente, Harry. Ambos crecieron con familias como la mía, donde solo se valoran las aptitudes mágicas. Cualquier otra habilidad bien digna de un muggle es totalmente repudiada. Toda su vida han tenido que fingir lo que no son. Además habría sido difícil andar con ellos sin que sospecharan. Puede que a veces sean un poco torpes (bueno, casi siempre) pero la verdad es que cualquier "muggle nerd" lo es.

Goyle tiene la habilidad de arreglar cualquier cosa que le pongas delante. Él se encarga del mantenimiento del D-1, y de todo aparato que puedas encontrar en la base. A Crabbe en cambio le gustan más los números, se puede pasar horas resolviendo ecuaciones solo para asegurarse de que dos mas dos son cuatro. El se encarga de la programación de las computadoras de la base, el programa holográfico al que te sometimos es obra suya."

–Me imaginaba... –dijo con resignación.

–Harry, entiende una cosa. La prueba a la que te sometimos no fue por gusto. –Le aclaró Malfoy.

–Ah ¿No? –Inquirió él con sarcasmo.

–Entiende que manejar la magia antigua es algo muy peligroso. La prueba tiene un solo objetivo: "Enfrentar a la muerte". Esta diseñada para que no se pueda ganar pues la finalidad es justamente averiguar como reaccionarás frente a una muerte segura... Si, por decirlo de manera poética, lucharás hasta tu último aliento.

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

–Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que no has superado la prueba. –Dijo Draco.

–Lo siento... es que... al verlos morir a todos... al ver como me traicionaban...

–Pensaste que ya no había ninguna razón para seguir viviendo... –Finalizó Malfoy.

Harry asintió.

–No te culpo, pero debes entender que si Voldemort llega a doblegarte así podrías poner en sus manos un poder sin límites. La magia antigua tiene el poder de crear o destruir absolutamente todo...

Harry guardó silencio durante un momento. Lo que había hecho estaba mal y lo sabía. Había comprobado que darse por vencido podía ser la salida mas fácil pero no era la correcta. Mucha gente dependía de él, tanto magos como muggles, tenía que seguir luchando hasta el final...

–Descuida, no dejaré que lo haga. –Sentenció Harry

Sus ojos reflejaban una determinación inquebrantable.

–Cuento con eso...–Dijo Draco y luego sonriendo agregó.–Si alguien te pregunta hazme el favor de decirle que superaste la prueba. Esa será la versión oficial. Lo último que necesito es bajarle la moral al resto del equipo y, para colmo, darle a Ginny una excusa para que se saque de sus casillas.

–Draco, puedes explicarme lo de Ginny, hable con ella pero creo que hay mucho más que lo que me contó.

–"Lo de Ginny es un caso especial. Ella te debe haber contado la historia pero hay algo que debes entender muy bien. La posesión de Riddly fragmentó su mente al punto de casi destruirla. Tanto William como yo hicimos todo lo posible por componerla pero debes saber que no es tarea fácil, especialmente si la amenaza de Voldemort se mantiene vigente.

El trauma que sufrió hizo que se creara una especie de doble personalidad o quizás, más exactamente, dos facetas de una misma personalidad. Por un lado esta la faceta de la dulce Ginny pelirroja, y por otro la de Lily. Ella usó la habilidad de cambio de aspecto junto a su nuevo nombre para crear una faceta mas agresiva, una que pudiese proteger a la otra. Ella se identifica contigo para eso. Te ve como a un protector, por eso la apariencia de Lily se asemeja a la tuya, y por eso, también, se enfurece cuando das muestra alguna de debilidad.

Para ella eres el gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido pera vencer al señor oscuro. Ella no puede ver la realidad... Que, simplemente, eres un muchacho que tuvo la desgracia de ser señalado por una estúpida profecía..."

–Tú no crees en la profecía ¿Verdad?

–Yo creo que el futuro es obra de nuestras acciones, Harry. La única razón por la que no me enfrenté a Voldemort antes es porque William así me lo ordenó.

–¿Entonces él, sí, cree que es real?

–"Digamos simplemente que no esta seguro. Puede que sí y puede que no. Sabemos que hay un elegido (tú) marcado por el propio Voldemort, pero la razón por la que te marcó es simplemente porque se enteró de la profecía y corrió a buscarte... Así es difícil determinar si la profecía es algo real. Si Voldemort no hubiese creído en ella, no habría perseguido a tus padres y hoy, simplemente, no habría un elegido. Además, "ser marcado" por alguien no se traduce solo como una cicatriz en tu frente.

Neville tiene tantas chances de serlo como tú... piensa un poco, él tiene una marca también, solo que no se ve. Sus padres fueron torturados hasta la locura por obra de los mortífagos... mortífagos que intentaban vengar la muerte de su líder, Voldemort. ¿Tienes idea de la clase de marca que eso puede dejar en un niño? El perdió a sus padres por obra de Voldemort. Una marca quizás de forma un poco indirecta pero marca al fin..."

–Tal vez, pero te olvidas de que, esa noche, yo obtuve algunas de las habilidades de Voldemort. Eso me pone en mejor posición para poder vencerlo. –Le retrucó él

–"Si, y también se que Neville es parte de La Hermandad, y eso hace que tenga a su disposición un poder muy superior al del señor oscuro... Créeme las profecías siempre deben interpretarse y la mayoría de las veces se interpretan mal.

La única razón por la que ambos están ahora dentro de La Hermandad, más allá de las habilidades que posean, es el respeto que William tiene por esa profecía. Puede que sea verdad o puede que solo nos estemos dejando influenciar por ella. Como sea, la mejor opción es dejar de pensar en ella, prepararnos y atacar cuando nos parezca oportuno."

–Y supongo que tienes un plan... –Iba a agregar "mejor que el del año pasado" pero prefirió morderse la lengua, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que la muerte de Dumbledore no era realmente su culpa.

–Digamos que sí, o al menos intento estar preparado para lo peor... Esta noche, Voldemort reunirá a todos los mortífagos para asignarles tareas, tengo alguna idea de lo que se trae entre manos pero debo asegurarme antes de trazar un plan.

Harry se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

–Dime, Draco ¿Quienes más están ligados a La Hermandad? Recién nombraste a Neville y hoy temprano Ginny dijo que Charlie y Percy también lo estaban, pero algo me dice que ahí no se termina la lista...

–"Déjame decirte que tu instinto no se equivoca. Te haré un resumen, luego tú podrás hablar con cada uno para que te cuenten todo con lujo de detalles.

Al primer Weasley que contacté fue a Charlie, al finalizar el segundo año, necesitaba un favor de él. No tardé mucho en convencerlo pero puso una condición, que ayudara a Ginny. Yo no sabía de las secuelas que la posesión de Riddly le había dejado, así que cuando me lo contó inmediatamente me puse en contacto con William. El estaba mejor calificado que yo para hacerlo, solo luego de los primeros tratamientos me hice cargo, pero siempre bajo su supervisión.

Ahí entró Ginny, admito que en su condición era un riesgo dejarla ser parte de la Hermandad, pero hasta el día de hoy no me he arrepentido de esa decisión. Ella ha hecho que las cosas me resultaran un poco más... sencillas.

En fin... con el tiempo Charlie se convirtió en mi enlace con la Orden del Fénix para estar al tanto de sus movimientos y tener la oportunidad de coordinarlos con los de La Hermandad si era necesario. Mientras, Ginny comenzó su entrenamiento.

Percy se incorporó al final del cuarto año con la vuelta de Voldemort. Se nos hizo obvio que necesitábamos a alguien dentro del ministerio, así que recurrimos a él, lamento que para eso haya tenido que alejarse de su familia pero era necesario, teníamos que hacerle creer a todos que él no mantenía ninguna relación con Dumbledore y bueno, ya lo ves, gracias a eso ahora es secretario personal del ministro, mejor espía no podríamos pedir.

Bueno, también necesitábamos estar al tanto de las posibilidades de que Voldemort intentase movilizar gente fuera de Inglaterra, así que para la misma época tomamos la iniciativa de expandirnos un poco y obtener también información de otros países, Charlie se hizo con algunos contactos en Rumania, Víctor Krum nos tiene al tanto de lo que pasa en Durmstrang y Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur, en Beauxbatons.

A mitad del quinto año William me cedió el D-1 y, visto que ningún mago que yo conozca tiene un mínimo de aptitudes para manejar una nave como esa me vi obligado a buscar entre muggles, así que preferí dejar todo en familia y recurrir a tu primo.

Bien.... ya para finales del mismo año decidimos poner en custodia también a Neville por las razones que ya antes te expliqué y...

Malfoy calló de repente.

–Algo va mal. –Murmuró.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que al instante escuchó unos pasos presurosos provenientes del pasillo que llevaba a la sala de la roca blanca. Cuando se dio vuelta vio entrar a su amigo Dean y detenerse en seco.

–¿Que sucedió? –Preguntó Draco con premura.

–Lo hirieron. Lo transporté directo a la enfermería –Dijo el muchacho al tiempo que le arrojaba algo a Malfoy.

Cuando Draco lo atrapó, Harry pudo ver de que se trataba , parecía ser una copa o algo por el estilo.

–Un gusto verte, Harry. –Lo saludó Dean antes de desaparecer por la puerta que conducía al otro pasillo.

–¿A quién hirieron? –Preguntó Harry confundido. –¿Qué sucede?–.

–Sígueme –Le respondió Draco simplemente.

Malfoy lo guió hasta el ascensor y luego de allí hasta a la enfermería. Cuando entraron Draco le hizo una seña para que se quedara al lado de la puerta. Desde allí pudo ver que había alguien recostado en una de las camillas pero no pudo identificar quien era ya que había una chica de cabello largo y negro se hallaba justo delante, al parecer, atendiendo sus heridas. Dean estaba a su lado posiblemente asistiéndola.

–¿Como está? –Preguntó Draco.

–Tiene algunas contusiones en el torso y un par de laceraciones graves en el brazo derecho. Ha perdido mucha sangre pero he podido estabilizar su condición. Lo mantendré sedado hasta que sus heridas se hallan cerrado por completo.

–Bien, gracias Laura.

–Nada de "gracias", "jefecito". –Le recriminó mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo. –Ya sabes lo que te va a costar esto. Estoy harta de andar arreglando los destrozos que ustedes hacen.

Harry pudo ahora contemplar su rostro, tenía los ojos azules y la piel blanca como la nieve. Le habría parecido sumamente hermosa si no fuera por el humor de perros que destilaba todo su ser.

–Lo se, Laura, lo se...

–Bueno, por lo que veo ya le has contado todo al anteojudo –Dijo dirigiéndose a Harry. –pues me alegro, ya no veo la hora de que terminen con todo esto.

Harry la siguió con la mirada sin decir nada, tenía muchas ganas de decirle que se metiera lo de "anteojudo" en ese lugar adonde no le llega la luz pero la verdad era que la chica parecía tener un carácter aún peor que el de Hermione y Ron mezclados en un mal día.

Laura fue hasta la consola central y se puso a trabajar en ella mientras. Harry volvió a centrar su atención en la persona herida y de pronto sintió un mareo, lo que acababa de ver lo había impresionado hasta la médula. Era algo imposible de creer pero allí estaba ¡Vivo!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir. Hacía tiempo que cargaba con la culpa de su muerte y el verlo allí era un alivio para su alma...

* * *

Suspenso, suspenso... ¿Quien sera? Hagan sus apuestas señores...

Bueno, puede que el capítulo haya sido demasiado conversacional y totalmente falto de acción (salvo por la trompada que Harry le dio a Malfoy... jejeje) pero era necesario para despejar algunas dudas y poder introducir un poco más a "La Hermandad" dentro de la saga.

Próximo capítulo: "La puerta al otro mundo"


	9. La puerta al otro mundo

Bueno gente, luego de una eternidad estoy de vuelta. este capítulo es en realidad la mitad del que tenía planeado hacer, pero entre una cosa y otra se me hizo muy largo así que decidí cortarlo y ya mandarles la primera parte para que se entrengan un rato.

Yawarakai, Mesic, Megami66 y Naru894 gracias por sus críticas. Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero recuerden que con lo vago que soy es mejor no pedirle peras al olmo.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

**

* * *

Capítulo: 9**

"**La puerta al otro mundo"**

–¿Puedes explicármelo una vez más? –Preguntó Harry.

Se hallaba en el nivel más profundo de la base de la Hermandad. Parado frente a un gran arco de piedra antiquísimo que tenía en su umbral un velo negro que ondeaba lentamente.

–¿Cual parte? ¿ La de como nos las arreglamos para sacar el arco del departamento de misterios? Pues, bueno, fue todo gracias a Percy, sin él... –Comenzó a decir Draco.

–Ya sé como lo sacaron... ¡Gran cosa! ¡Hasta una panda de niños pueden meterse en el ministerio sin que los vean! –Lo interrumpió Harry con sorna y luego agregó –Lo se por experiencia propia.

–Las cosas ya no son tan simples, Harry. Antes no se tomaban la vuelta de Voldemort en serio, ahora han multiplicado la seguridad por cien. Percy ha hecho un muy buen trabajo al infiltrarse en el departamento de misterios para que pudiéramos sacar el arco.

–Lo sé, lo sé... eso ya me quedó claro. Mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué?. –Reformuló Harry.

–Porque el arco pertenece a la Hermandad, y no es seguro que el ministerio siga experimentando con él. –Le explicó Malfoy.

–¿Pero para que lo quieren? Solo sirve para matar... ¿Acaso piensan lanzar a Voldemort a través de él? –preguntó con sorna.

–No, aunque es una opción, la verdad es que sería poco práctico. –Le respondió Draco con una media sonrisa –Leíste el libro que te dio Hermione ¿Verdad?.

–Sí.

–¿Recuerdas lo que contaba sobre la puerta al otro mundo?

–Era bastante vago al hablar de eso. Algo sobre una puerta que podía accesar a un mundo diferente al nuestro, un lugar plagado de bestias y monstruos aterradores... lo describía como si se tratara del mismo infierno. –Explicó Harry

–Y lo es... –dijo Draco mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

Hermione se hallaba frente a la gran pantalla de la sala de reuniones. Sabía perfectamente como operar una computadora ya que en su casa había una. Si bien la diferencia tecnológica entre la suya y la que ahora estaba manejado era abismal, la de la Hermandad parecía ser inclusive más fácil e intuitiva de usar que su vieja pc, casi como si lo hiciera todo sola.

Un cartel de "no se halla el archivo" volvió a aparecer en la pantalla y eso la exasperó.

–¿Buscas algo en especial? –Sonó una voz detrás de ella.

–Nada en lo que tú puedas ayudarme, Crabbe. –Contestó secamente Hermione.

Le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que tanto Draco como Crabbe y Goyle pudieran ser buenas personas. Todos los insultos que había recibido de ellos por su "condición familiar" aún les jugaban en contra.

–Vamos, no seas así. Ya te pedí perdón... –Le recordó el muchacho.

–Y yo ya te perdoné, pero ni pienses que vamos a ser amiguitos... –Le respondió ella indiferente.

–Mira, solo te lo pregunto porque yo soy el que se encarga de la computadora y... –empezó a decir él.

–Y veo que no lo haces muy bien –lo cortó ella –a juzgar por la cantidad ingente de tierra que hay sobre el teclado. –Finalizó con sarcasmo.

–Eh... Bueno... –dijo Crabbe sonriendo –La verdad es que nadie lo usa. Es mas fácil usar el comando de voz.

–¿Y cuando pensaban decírmelo? –Preguntó exasperada mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

–Pues supongo que cuando tú preguntaras. –Le respondió él con un poco de burla.

Ya era un habito difícil de dejar.

–¡Al diablo, ya me harté! La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para proteger a Harry de ustedes tres. –Lo increpó ella –No confío en ustedes y no permitiré que lo usen como...

–Ten cuidado con lanzar acusaciones sin pruebas, Hermione. –Le advirtió Ginny mientras entraba a la sala de reuniones.

–Solo digo lo que se por experiencia propia. –Le contestó ella desafiante –Además aún hay cosas que todavía no me cierran...

–Y eres libre de debatirlas, si quieres, pero te aclaro que si no respetas a los integrantes de la Hermandad terminarás fuera de la base antes de lo que te imaginas. –Le soltó la pelirroja.

–¡¿Me estás amenazando?!

–No te amenazo, solo te advierto cuales son las reglas, hay mucho en juego... si no las cumples, te quedas afuera, punto.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada que le hizo entender que no sería la ultima palabra y salió de la sala directo hacia el ascensor.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró.

–¿Que buscaba? –Preguntó Ginny.

–¿Tú que crees...? Alguna prueba en nuestra contra, seguramente. Es demasiado obstinada como para dejarse convencer fácilmente. –Le explicó el muchacho.

–Me temo que va a traernos más problemas que otra cosa. Especialmente si llega a tener un encontronazo como este con Draco... –Le advirtió ella.

–Bueno... no podemos decir que no lo vimos venir...

–Si... supongo...

Harry y Draco salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador.

–¡Espera! No me vas a decir que el arco... –Dijo Harry deteniéndose.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

–Entonces... él... –Balbuceó el muchacho.

Draco comprendió rápidamente a que se refería con lo de "él" y le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándolo así a que volteara para verlo a los ojos.

–No, Harry... Escúchame bien. Sirius no está en ese lugar... él... él esta muerto... –terminó de decir con voz queda.

En los ojos de Harry se reflejaba la confusión mezclada con el dolor que le traían los recuerdos del día en que perdió a su padrino.

–Pero... –Intentó decir con un hilo de voz.

–Las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que piensas. –Comenzó a explicar Draco –El arco es en realidad una pieza de tecnología muy avanzada entremezclada con magia antigua. Fue creada por la Hermandad hace más de tres milenios y posee básicamente dos funciones: La primera (y para la que fue realmente creado) es la de trasportar cualquier cosa a través del espacio en menos de un parpadeo, no importa la distancia que haya entre el arco y el lugar de destino.

–No lo entiendo. –Lo interrumpió Harry –Si es así, entonces mi padrino debería estar en algún lugar, vivo.

–No Harry, el problema es que este arco esta roto. Lo ha estado desde hace un milenio. Parece funcionar, pero si intentas atravesarlo... bueno...

–Te mueres... –Finalizó gravemente Harry.

–Si...

–Entonces, con mas razón... ¿Para que gastarse en recuperarlo? –Preguntó.

–Porque existe la posibilidad, aunque sea mínima, de que pueda ser reparado... –Le respondió Draco.

–¿Y eso que? Para que gastarse en reparar un maldito arco si puedes usar la red flu o un translador o simplemente aparecerte.

–Porque el otro uso que se le puede dar es... digamos... que único. Si reconfiguras los circuitos del arco y posees la energía necesaria, puedes abrir un portal al otro mundo... al infierno que describe el libro...

–Y... ¿Por qué, simplemente, no lo destruyes?

–Créeme que pienso hacerlo, pero me temo que nuestros problemas no se terminarán ahí. Para que el arco pueda cumplir su función original, se necesita que haya otro en el lugar de destino, y eso quiere decir...

–Que existe otro arco...

–Sí.

–Déjame adivinar: Ese sí funciona bien.

–Exacto, y eso no es todo, Voldemort lo está buscando...

Dudley se hallaba en el hangar esperando que Goyle terminara la revisión de rutina del D-1.

–¿Puedes hacerme un pequeño favor? Dudley.

–Si, lo que quieras.

–Alcánzame un regulador de inercia nuevo.

–¿Tan mal está?

–No, para nada, pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco amables que suelen ser tus reingresos en la atmósfera, prefiero no arriesgarme. –Le contestó con sorna.

–Hieres mis sentimientos... –Le dijo Dudley haciéndose el ofendido.

–Lo siento, pero mi trabajo es evitar que te rompas la crisma volando este cacharro, así que, mientras continúes con vida, tus sentimientos me tienen sin cuidado.

–¿Crees que estará listo para la tarde? –Le preguntó Dudley mientras le alcanzaba el regulador nuevo.

–Preferiría dejarlo un par de días en el hangar para hacerle una revisión completa...

–Lo lamento pero no podemos darnos ese lujo.

–Ya te arrepentirás cuando, por no haberte tomado ese "lujo", alguna pieza crítica falle y te estrelles de la peor manera.

–Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, le pediré a Laura que le haga un escaneo completo durante el vuelo, para descartar cualquier eventualidad.

–Bien, al menos es algo, pero date cuenta de que esto no es una escoba, no vuela por "arte de magia", estas atado a la física. Si algo sale mal, la gravedad, inexorablemente, hará su trabajo.

–Lo se perfectamente, quédate tranquilo. Si Laura detecta algún problema, por más pequeño o insignificante que sea, le recomendaré a Draco que lo dejemos en tierra todo el tiempo que decidas conveniente. Se perfectamente que en este punto lo que menos necesitamos son problemas.

Goyle terminó de ajustar el último conducto de energía y volvió a colocar el panel de protección en su lugar.

–Listo.

–Gracias, Gregory.

–Solo por curiosidad ¿Cual es la misión que nos impide hacer la revisión en tierra?

–Tengo que llevar a Ginny a la segunda base, parece que nuestros amigos han encontrado una nueva pista sobre la puerta.

–En ese caso prepararé mi equipo... no vaya que este cacharro nos vaya a fallar en el peor momento.

–Sabio de tu parte. Hablaré con Draco...

Harry y Draco llegaron a la sala de reuniones. Ginny y Crabbe se hallaban sentados a los lados de la mesa, enfrentados.

–Hola, chicos. –Los saludó Draco mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny.

–Bueno, Vincent.. Dudley me dijo, hoy temprano, que estabas trabajando en un arma de último recurso que habías diseñado. Soy todo oídos.

–Eh... bueno... en realidad, aún no lo he probado. Pero las matemáticas son prometedoras –Le dijo pasándole un pergamino que parecía tener un plano bastante complejo dibujado.

Draco se quedo un momento en silencio.

–¿De verdad puedes hacerlo funcionar?

–Es menos complicado de lo que parece. Incluso así podemos darle una mayor precisión que utilizando la versión original.

–No se, es muy peligroso. No sabemos lo que sucedería si terminamos creando una paradoja. Mejor es no arriesgarnos.

–Si las cosas salen realmente mal, y ya sabes a lo que me refiero, esta puede que sea nuestra única opción.

–¿Tú que piensas Ginny?

–Se que es peligroso, pero si nos quedamos sin opciones... vale la pena intentarlo...

–Tendré que pensarlo, seriamente. Termínalo, pero no lo pruebes hasta que yo te lo ordene.

–Dicho y hecho, capitán. –Le respondió Vincent con una sonrisa.

–¿Sería mucho problema que me pusieran al tanto de lo que es esa "arma"? –preguntó Harry señalando el pergamino.

–No, para nada, pero hasta que no tome una decisión, sería una pérdida total de tiempo. En cambio, te tengo una pequeña asignación.

–Sabes, Draco. Dejarme fuera de las decisiones importantes, no va a hacer que mi confianza en ti crezca demasiado... incluso, mas bien, creo que la haría disminuir... y bastante.

Malfoy lo miró a los ojos.

–Básicamente se trata de usar un giratiempo para volver atrás y cambiar la linea de tiempo si las cosas salen realmente mal. Tú sabes por primera mano que eso crearía una paradoja. Hermione y tú pudieron usarlo justamente porque no intentaron cambiar la linea de tiempo, incluso sus acciones sirvieron para cimentarla.

–Entiendo tú punto, pero llegado el caso, si Voldemort abre esa "puerta" y ya no podemos cerrarla, si realmente nos quedamos sin opciones, creo que no perderíamos nada con intentarlo.

–Mira Harry, jugar con la linea de tiempo es peligroso. Por lo que sabemos, el crear una paradoja podría destruir todo el universo...

–O quizás no. –Replicó Vincent.

–Lo siento chicos, pero sin pruebas sólidas, no quisiera arriesgarme.

–Lo entiendo... –dijo Ginny –Igualmente era solo como ultimo recurso, así que hasta que lleguemos a esa instancia, sería mejor que nos siguiéramos concentrando en el ahora.

–Exactamente lo que estaba pensando. –dijo Draco –Te tengo una pequeña asignación. Necesito que vallas a la segunda base a constatar una nueva pista sobre la puerta. Parece ser prometedora.

–¿Cuando tengo que partir? –Preguntó ella.

–Apenas Dudley tenga preparado el D-1. Empaca tu equipo de exploración y llévate a Harry contigo, así podrás, de paso, presentarle a nuestros colegas.

–Harry no irá a ningún lado sin nosotros –Sentenció una voz que reconocieron al instante.

Hermione acababa de entrar a la sala de reuniones y junto a ella se hallaba Ron... y se podría decir que bastante incómodo por la situación.

Ginny y Vincent cruzaron una mirada de preocupación. Harry lo notó y se preguntó el porqué.

Draco simplemente la ignoró.

–Vincent, creo que tienes un proyecto en el cual trabajar. No quiero quitarte más tiempo.

El muchacho comprendió sin problemas que Draco no lo quería en medio de la discusión que tenía en puerta.

–Bien, si me necesitas, estaré en el laboratorio. –Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Vincent pasó por al lado de Hermione y se dirigió directamente hacia el elevador.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó Hermione manteniendo la misma actitud.

–No te preocupes por Harry, me aseguraré que no le pase nada –Afirmó Ginny en un intento por calmarle los ánimos o, al menos, desviar su atención.

–Lo lamento, Ginny, pero ya no confío en ti, además ya te he dicho que hay cosas que aún no me cierran. –Le replicó ella.

–¿Que cosas? –Preguntó Harry sin poder aguantarse.

–Bueno, ya que preguntas, esta el hecho de cierta conversación que escuchó Ron el día que Malfoy escapó de la madriguera.

Harry fijo su vista en Draco y notó que este mantenía su mirada baja.

–¿Que conversación?. –Preguntó mirando nuevamente a Hermione.

–Eh... bueno... quizás escuche mal... tú sabes, los nervios del momento... –Comenzó a disculparse Ron pero Hermione lo cortó.

–Ron escuchó muy bien... Draco le dijo que la amaba y ella le correspondió.

La mañana del día anterior volvió a la mente de Harry, su amiga le había advertido que ellos "se amaban", pero con todas las cosas que habían pasado se había olvidado por completo de ese dato. Después de todo, Ginny seguía siendo Ginny... bueno, casi...

Volvió a mirar a Draco pero este seguía con la vista baja.

–No es lo que piensas, Hermione... –Intentó explicarle Ginny.

–No te gastes. Se perfectamente que no tenían ni idea de que alguien los estaba escuchando. La verdad es demasiado obvia. Lo están usando. Se aprovechan de los sentimientos que Harry tiene por ti. No puedes negarlo. –Afirmó Hermione.

–Por favor, no saques conclusiones con pruebas tan endebles –La interrumpió Draco. –puede que Ron haya escuchado bien pero tu interpretación, simplemente, no te hace justicia...

–Ah ¿no? Pues ilumíname...

–Bien, si eso es lo que quieres... ¿Por qué primero no asumes que tú y Harry también se aman? –Le soltó él

Ron, que hasta ese momento había intentado mantenerse lo más fuera de la discusión posible. Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras exclamaba un:

–¡¿Que?!

–No es cierto. –Repuso rápidamente, Hermione. –No lo escuches, Ron, solo intenta ponerte en mi contra.

–Dime, Harry –Repuso Draco mirándolo. –¿Realmente estoy mintiendo?

El muchacho le echo una mirada a Ginny, esta tenía la vista fija en Hermione pero a pesar de que parecía estar seria, Harry habría podido jurar que estaba haciendo lo imposible para aguantarse la risa. Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada y aunque toda esa situación le tendría que haber puesto los pelos de punta, algo le hizo mantener la calma y responder con naturalidad.

–Bueno, yo solo la quiero como una hermana.

–Querer, se quieren las cosas, Harry. A las personas se las ama. –Repuso Draco.

–Llámalo como quieras, pero solo como a una hermana. –Volvió a repetir el muchacho.

–¿Que parte de la palabra "Hermandad", aún no te ha entrado en la cabeza? Hermione. –Pregunto Ginny con sorna.

–La simple verdad –explicó Draco –es que lo siento por Ginny es exactamente lo mismo que Harry siente por ti: amor fraternal. Solo eso. Todos los miembros de la Hermandad nos consideramos como una especie de familia.

–Bueno, eso aclara el asunto... –Finalizó Harry, dando las gracias de que el asunto no terminara en un escándalo.

–Quizás –repuso Hermione todavía reticente. –pero, aún así, no vas a ir a ningún lado sin nosotros.

–Hermione, ya basta. –Le solicitó Ron –Confío plenamente en el juicio de Harry, si él cree en Malfoy yo no voy a contradecirlo.

–Mira, Hermione, se que esta transición no va a ser nada fácil. –Dijo Draco. –Se que todo parece demasiado extraño... casi imposible de creer. Eres perfectamente libre de vagar por las instalaciones e interrogar a todo el mundo hasta que te sientas satisfecha, pero déjame remarcarte una sola cosa: En lo que respecta a la Hermandad, yo estoy a cargo, te guste o no, y soy yo el que decide quien va y quien no va a una misión. Necesito que Harry vaya para que se familiarice con el resto de la Hermandad. La asignación de Ginny es muy importante y no quiero recargarla con la responsabilidad de tener que cuidar también de ustedes dos. Además, mientras menos sean, habrá más chances de que pasen desapercibidos.

–No te preocupes por mí, Hermione. Estaré bien.

–Esta bien, es tu decisión... pero entonces: ¿Que haremos con "nuestra misión"? –Le recordó la castaña.

Harry recordó que con el afán por encontrar la forma de vencer el Avada Kedavra había dejado de lado la búsqueda de los horcruxes. Algo que debía continuar cuanto antes...

–Supongo que ya le habrás contado... –Le dijo Harry a Ginny

Esta asintió con la cabeza, insegura de cual habría de ser la reacción de Harry.

–No te preocupes por la búsqueda de los horcruxes, Harry. Ya tengo a mi gente trabajando en ello.

–¿Tienes alguna pista de donde podrían estar?.

–Pues, sí... pero no te preocupes por eso. Con horcruxes o sin ellos, la puerta sigue siendo nuestra prioridad. Cuando vuelvas te contaré todo lo que sabemos al respecto.

–¿Y que hay con nosotros? –Preguntó Hermione.

De ningún modo quería quedarse fuera de todo el asunto.

–No me gusta admitirlo pero realmente siento que nos están dejando un poco de lado –la apoyó Ron. –Debe haber algo en lo que podamos ayudar.

–A mi equipo le vendría bien una experta en runas antiguas –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron como de piedra al reconocerla.

–Cedric... –Dijo Hermione mientras se daban vuelta.

–Pero... tú... –Balbuceo Ron sin poder terminar la frase.

–Si lo se, no me se quedar muerto... lo siento, supongo que es un mal hábito mío. –Se disculpó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

–Pero... ¿Como? –Preguntó Hermione –Todos te vimos, Harry llevó tu cuerpo al castillo...

–Bueno... es una larga historia y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para contarla, así que se las resumiré diciendo que en ciertas circunstancias, un Avada Kedavra puede ser revertido usando la magia antigua.

–Increíble... –Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba para tocarle el brazo con un dedo. Como comprobando que estuviese realmente allí y no fuese solo su imaginación.

–Auch... –Exclamó Cedric...

–Veo que te has dado de alta solo... –Señaló Draco.

–Bueno, tú sabes que no soporto estar en la enfermería sin hacer nada. Además acabo de hablar con Charlie, dijo que es posible que nos hayamos salteado una tumba que perteneció a la Hermandad.

–No lo creo, tenemos registrados todos los lugares que sirvieron de base o santuario para la Hermandad. –aseguró él.

–Parece que no del todo, pues Bill halló una tumba dedicada a la Hermandad hace unos años. El banco la hizo sellar, pero parece que olvidaron hacernos llegar el memo... y eso no es nada, según Bill, una de las paredes tenía un símbolo que no pudo descifrar: Un fénix en llamas bajo un arco.

–¿Y eso que significa? –Preguntó Harry

–Es el jeroglífico que representa a la puerta. Un arco que tiene el poder del fénix para hacerte desaparecer en un lugar y reaparecer en otro. Nuestros colegas encontraron un pictograma similar en América. Así que ahora tenemos dos pistas... –Explicó Draco.

–¿Cual quieres que revise primero? –Preguntó Ginny.

–No se, las dos se ven igual de prometedoras.

–Déjame a mi investigar la tumba. –Solicitó Cedric –Eso nos ahorrará tiempo. Además, Bill ya ha estado ahí y, al parecer, no representa ningún tipo de peligro.

–No estoy muy seguro de eso... pero tienes razón, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo. –Aceptó –pero llévate a Dean contigo.

–No va a poder ser, está reubicando a su familia. Ha habido algunos incidentes contra magos de sangre muggle y no quiso arriesgarse. Pero no te preocupes, Hermione podría acompañarme en su lugar. Es plenamente competente para cubrirme las espaldas en caso de que surja algo.

–Esta bien, pero lleven también a Bill, él ya ha estado allí y tiene una basta experiencia en tumbas egipcias, así que su ayuda puede ser muy valiosa.

–Perfecto, le haré llegar un mensaje a Bill para que nos encontremos en la madriguera.

–¿Y yo que? –Preguntó Ron.

–Bueno, tengo que hacer unas consultas en la biblioteca de la Hermandad, así que, si quieres, puedes acompañarme. Me vendría bien una mano.

¡¿Otra biblioteca?! Pensó Ron. ¿Acaso todavía no habían entendido que prefería, enfrentase a las arañas del bosque prohibido a tener que pasarse el día desempolvando libros? Bueno... quizás no tanto... pero cualquier otra cosa de seguro sería mejor.

–¿No sería mejor que cambiásemos? –Preguntó Hermione –Ron puede ir con Cedric a revisar esa tumba y yo te daré una mano en esa biblioteca.

Esa era una muy buena oportunidad para meter las narices dentro de la Hermandad y descubrir que tan santitos eran.

Ron suspiró aliviado. Prefería cien veces la tumba antes que una Biblioteca.

–Eh... no creo que sea buena idea que lleves a nadie que no sea de la Hermandad, –Se adelantó Ginny. –La biblioteca entra dentro del juramento de secreto.

–¿Porque? ¿Acaso tienen algo que ocultar? –Le preguntó Hermione desafiante.

–No. –Replicó Ginny tajante –para nada. Las reglas lo prohíben, eso es todo.

–Que raro. Pues Draco, siendo el líder y quien se supone que debe conocer las reglas mejor que nadie, no tuvo ningún problema en invitar a Ron. –Señaló Hermione.

–Ginny... –Dijo Draco mientras le hacía una seña para que no siguiera.

Luego miró a Hermione y siguió.

–Es verdad, la biblioteca contiene información muy importante y eso hace que no esté permitida a nadie fuera de la Hermandad, pero, tratándose de ustedes tres, bien puedo hacer una excepción. Así que eres libre de acompañarme si quieres.

–Cuenta con eso. ¿Donde está esa biblioteca? Preguntó Hermione.

–En Grecia.

–Bueno, iré a la madriguera a por mis cosas y partiremos cuando quieras –Dijo antes de retirarse.

–Sera mejor que yo también vaya por mis cosas. –Dijo Ron antes de correr tras ella.

–Lamento si te están causando muchos problemas –Se disculpó Harry y luego repuso con una sonrisa. –Si quieres, velo como una pequeña paga por todo lo que tuvimos que soportar con tu "adorable actuación" en los últimos años.

Luego de despedirse, el muchacho salió de la sala de reuniones, pues él también debía ir a la madriguera a buscar un poco de ropa para el viaje, dejando a los tres integrantes de la Hermandad, solos.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –Le preguntó Ginny a Draco –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Si, si quieres puedo inventarme una excusa para llevármelos a los dos. –Sugirió Cedric.

–No soy idiota, conozco perfectamente los riesgos que esto implica. Puedo manejarlo. Ustedes ocúpense de sus asuntos y déjenme a mí lidiar con Hermione. –Dijo antes de irse.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Cedric le preguntó a Ginny.

–¿Que crees que hará Hermione si se entera?

–No se... lo más probable es que lo eche todo a perder.

Harry se miró al espejo y la imagen que este le devolvió no fue la misma a la que estaba acostumbrado. Con resignación tomó su mochila y se dirigió al hangar.

Al llegar pudo por fin echarle una mirada al famoso D-1. El fuselaje tenía unos veinte metros de largo y junto con las alas le daba a la nave una forma casi de triangulo. Parecía una extraña cruza entre un transbordador espacial y un avión stealth de la fuerza aérea norteamericana.

Ginny le dio una pequeña recorrida por el interior de la nave. En la parte delantera del fuselaje se hallaba la cabina del piloto, luego la cabina de pasajeros, el compartimiento de carga y detrás los motores de la nave.

–¿Que tan rápido puede volar? –Le preguntó a su primo.

–Lo suficiente como para hacer que tu saeta de fuego se muera de envidia. –Le respondió Dudley sonriendo.

–Ja ja... muy gracioso...

–Bueno, al menos da gracias de que no me río de tu apariencia.

–¿Es realmente necesario Ginny?.

–Ya te dije que sí... el niño que vivió es conocido en todo el mundo, literalmente. Tu cara ha aparecido en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico, y el mundo mágico no se limita solo a Inglaterra si no que incluye, valga la redundancia, a todo el mundo.

–Si... pero...

–Nada de peros... además no te queda nada mal... ahora se podría decir que tú y Hermione son realmente hermanitos.

–Mmm... no se... yo diría que sus ojos lo delatan... –Señaló Dudley.

–Para eso es que traje esto... –dijo Ginny dándole a Harry un pequeño estuche rígido

El muchacho lo abrió, dentro había un par de lentes de contacto.

–Déjame que te de una mano... –le dijo la chica.

Harry se quitó los anteojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, para que Ginny se los pusiera. Mientras lo hacía Harry la escucho susurrar unas palabras inteligibles. "Idioma antiguo", pensó.

–Listo ¿Que tal?

–Pues no veo nada... –Respondió Harry.

Su visión se había vuelto aún mas borrosa de lo habitual.

–Dale unos segundos para que se adapten.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar algo, sintió como su visión mejoraba casi instantáneamente.

–Increíble, incluso veo mejor que con los anteojos... pero... ¿como? Recién no podía ver nada.

–Las lentes poseen una micro computadora que se enlaza a tu nervio óptico a través de un hechizo. Eso le permite ajustar automáticamente la graduación para tus ojos.

–Impresionante... ahora puedo verte mas pecas de lo habitual... –Se burló Harry.

–Que gracioso... Si terminaste con las bromas te diré que la graduación automática no es la única propiedad que poseen.

–Lo siento, prosigue. –se disculpó.

–Bien, las lentes pueden filtrar todo el espectro de luz de modo que solo veas el que tú elijas, incluyendo el ultravioleta e infrarrojo; poseen también un modo de alta sensibilidad que te permite ver con luz escasa...

–¿Algo como visión nocturna?

–Exacto. Puedes variar el zoom en todos los modos de visión al estilo de unos prismáticos o de un microscopio, sea cual sea el caso, y también de ser necesario puedes variar el color del iris. Es útil si quieres disfrazarte para pasar desapercibido.

–¿Y como puedo hacer todo eso?

–Solo tienes que concentrarte un poco, no es difícil. El hechizo hace que tu cerebro se comunique directamente con la microcomputadora como si fuera parte de tu propio cuerpo.

Harry se concentró un poco y todo el espectro de luz cambió hasta que todo quedó iluminado con una luz violeta un tanto chillona. "Visión ultravioleta". Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente todo lucía normal.

–Fascinante...

–Sí, pero no juegues demasiado con el cambio de visión porque puede hacer que te den nauseas... –Le aclaró la chica.

–Gracias por el aviso. –Respondió Harry.

–Ahora... –Dijo la chica mientras le acercaba un espejo –concéntrate en cambiar el color del iris.

El muchacho fijó la vista en el espejo y se concentró en el color de sus ojos, el verde comenzó a cambiar gradualmente hasta convertirse en un azul intenso.

–Demasiado llamativo, Harry... prueba con un marrón claro.

El muchacho se concentró en nuevo color y el iris volvió a cambiar hasta adoptar un muy corriente marrón claro.

–Bueno, ahora sí que podemos decir que eres el hermanito de Hermione –Le señaló su primo con una sonrisa al tiempo que le entregaba lo que parecía ser un pasaporte.

–¿Y esto? –Preguntó al tomarlo.

–Es en caso de que lo necesites.

Harry lo abrió y se encontró con su propia foto al lado de otro nombre.

–"Harvey Granger"... –leyó.

–Harry y Harvey suenan parecido, así que te costará menos mentir, además si metes la pata, será mas fácil de enmendar; y lo de Granger, bueno, ya te lo dije, ahora pasas fácilmente como miembro de su familia. Hermione es el único integrante de la familia que posee magia así que será perfectamente creíble si argumentas que eres su primo muggle. Sabes desenvolverte perfectamente en el mundo no mágico y conoces bien la historia familiar de Hermione así que de ser necesario inclúyete en alguna anécdota de su familia. Dudo que levantes sospechas.

–No entiendo, creí que íbamos a la segunda base ¿Por qué tanto lío?.

–Mira, Harry, lo mejor es que nadie excepto nosotros sepa quien eres en realidad.

–¿Es que acaso no confían en sus colegas de la Hermandad de la otra base?

–Si confiamos, pero la verdad es que aún están a prueba. Así que para evitar posibles problemas es mejor que no lo sepan.

–Bueno, como ustedes digan... –aceptó Harry pero luego, mirándose al espejo agregó. –igual dudo que no me descubran, la cicatriz me sigue delatando.

–Eso tiene arreglo –Dijo Ginny mientras posaba su mano sobre la cicatriz de Harry y murmuraba unas palabras. Nuevamente idioma antiguo. Al retirarla, Harry pudo contemplar como la vieja cicatriz había desaparecido.

–¿Como...?

–No te entusiasmes, Harry. Es solo un hechizo de ocultamiento.

–Bien, ahora sí. Todo listo. –Dijo Dudley –Bienvenido a bordo señor Harvey Granger.

El despegue fue tranquilo, además de ellos tres, también los acompañaban Goyle y la chica llamada Laura que Harry había conocido en la enfermería. Aún mantenía ese humor de perros así que para evitar problemas el chico prefirió no dirigirle la palabra, algo fácil porque ella se sentó en la cabina, en el asiento del copiloto. Ginny, Gregory y él se quedaron en la cabina de pasajeros.

–¿Pueden explicarme por qué se comporta así? –Les preguntó Harry.

–Laura es un tanto especial –Le respondió Ginny –Tiene un pequeño problema para moderar sus emociones.

–Hace ya dos años que le venimos diciendo a Vincent que la arregle –prosiguió Gregory –pero él lo pospone por una cosa o por otra...

–¿Arregle? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

–Sí, y creo que la verdad es que no lo hace porque le gusta más así.

–No entiendo ¿Como se puede "arreglar" a una persona? ¿Van a decirme a que Crabbe también se le da el psicoanálisis? ¿O acaso hay alguna palabra en el lenguaje antiguo que pueda hacerlo?

Gregory se quedo mudo. Su cara mostraba mas confusión que la de Harry y Ginny soltó una risita.

–Lo siento Harry, con todas las explicaciones que tuvimos que darte se nos olvidó comentarte la situación de Laura.

–¿Que situación?

–Bueno, que Laura no es humana.

–Que no es... y entonces ¿Que es? –Preguntó, aún mas confundido –¿Una banshe? ¿Una vampira?... ¿Una extraterrestre con muy mal carácter?

Ginny volvió a reír.

–No Harry, pero lo de la extraterrestre de mal carácter fue muy ocurrente... Laura es nuestra I-A.

Harry recordó tras un instante que las siglas I-A solían usarse para "Inteligencia Artificial".

–¿Entonces es una especie de androide? –Preguntó asombrado.

–No, pero casi... en realidad es nuestra computadora, la que viste en la base. –Le aclaró Gregory –Lo que tú ves aquí es solo una proyección holográfica, algo igual a lo que experimentaste en la sala de entrenamiento. Hay holoemisores en toda la base y también dentro de la nave.

–Pero creí que... –Los personajes de la prueba habían parecido tan reales que Harry había pensado que habían sido manejados por ellos desde afuera.

–No, Harry. Incluso esos eran simples programas. Nosotros no participamos de ninguna forma en la prueba, ni siquiera Laura lo hizo. La prueba es llevada a cabo por una computadora mas convencional siguiendo un programa previamente delineado.

–Que extraño... se sintió tan real...

–Pues esta diseñado para ser lo más real posible. Claro que los programas no son perfectos, no pueden pensar por si solos, simplemente actúan según fueron programados. Laura es diferente, su programa esta diseñado para que piense por sí misma y sea consciente de su propia existencia. Puede aprender, cambiar... evolucionar...

–Dijiste que debían arreglarla ¿Por que? ¿Que es lo que funciona mal en ella?

–Bueno... no es que algo funcione mal sino que cierta experiencia la ha hecho un poco susceptible.

–Lo que sucedió es que cuando la hermandad se disolvió, hace ya poco menos de un milenio, olvidaron "apagarla" (por decirlo de alguna manera) y bueno, imagínate, la pobre ha estado sola durante mil años... eso la ha traumado un poco. –Le explicó Ginny.

–No me lo creo. ¿Me estas diciendo que su computadora tiene un trauma emocional? –Preguntó Harry.

–Bueno, Laura fue programada para que emulara todas las emociones humanas... así que sí, es perfectamente posible.

Harry reflexionó un momento en silencio.

–Ginny, toda esta tecnología que tienen a su disposición esta a años luz de la que siquiera poseen los mejores laboratorios del mundo. Como es que un grupo de magos puede haber accedido a todo esto. ¡Es mas! ¡¿Como diablos es posible que semejante tecnología ya exista desde hace un milenio?!

–Harry, el mundo mágico existe desde el principio de los tiempos y aún así han logrado, hasta el día de hoy, que el mundo muggle desconozca su existencia. Entonces, no es absurdo aventurar de que quizás exista otro mundo que se oculte de los dos que conocemos... se que suena un poco críptico pero no puedo decirte más.

–Necesito saber más, Ginny, no puedo enfrentarme a Voldemort así. El intenta alcanzar ese "tercer mundo" que tú dices. ¿Como puedo vencerlo si no me lo dicen todo, si me guardan secretos que pueden hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota?

–Lo siento, pero no nos corresponde a nosotros contártelo... aunque, si abres los ojos, quizás puedas deducirlo tú mismo. Ahora nos dirigimos a un lugar que posiblemente haya pertenecido a la hermandad y no tengo ordenes de ocultarte nada de lo que encontremos allí. Ten paciencia.

–Esta bien. –Aceptó el muchacho. –¿Cuando vas a empezar a enseñarme el idioma antiguo? Necesito saber como detener el Avada Kedavra.

–Te lo enseñaré cuando hayas terminado de comprender la primera lección.

–¿Que lección?

–La que te enseñé en casa frente a George

–¿La del piedrazo? Ginny, no estoy jugando.

–Yo tampoco. Dime Harry ¿Por que crees que no usé magia?

–Porque por ley, los magos menores de edad no pueden hacerlo. –Respondió Harry. –Si lo hubieses hecho habrías terminado descubriéndote... al menos si hubieses usado la varita.

–Bien... explícame entonces por qué, a pesar de que tú ya sabes la verdad, sigo inclinándome por la piedra y no por la magia antigua.

–No se ¿Porque te gusta apedrear a tus hermanos, tal vez? –Aventuró Harry con una sonrisa.

–No, Harry. –Respondió ella seria.

Harry borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

–Pues no se me ocurre una buena razón para hacerlo. –Respondió el muchacho.

–Primero que nada debes entender que la magia antigua no se rige bajo las mismas reglas que la magia con varita.

"La magia es, en si misma, energía. Cuando realizas un hechizo utilizas tu propia energía y tu cuerpo se va drenando con cada hechizo. La diferencia primordial con la magia de canalización es que si no tienes la energía necesaria para lanzar el hechizo, simplemente, no puedes hacerlo. Puedes repetir la palabras cuanta veces quieras y zarandear la varita hasta acalambrarte la mano pero nada sucederá.

La razón es simple. La varita actúa como un especie de limitador. Por eso es que a través de los siglos logró imponerse frente a los otros estilos de magia. Es completamente segura.

La magia antigua, en cambio, si no se la maneja con cuidado puede ser mortal. Cuando utilizas el lenguaje antiguo no existen limitadores, a menos que tú mismo los pongas al usar las palabras. Si el hechizo que conjuras requiere mas energía que la que posees este drenará toda tu fuerza vital hasta matarte. Es por eso que debes entender que este tipo de magia no es un juego.

El lenguaje antiguo te permite manipular todo tu entorno con tan solo con una orden, es así que puedes desviar un hechizo, detenerlo o enviarlo de vuelta, pero todo depende de las palabras que utilices al ordenarlo. Un juicio erróneo al seleccionar el hechizo o un simple error de sintaxis al pronunciar las palabras pueden matarte. Cuando te encuentres en batalla no tendrás tiempo de pensar, tendrás que actuar por instinto. El hechizo que Draco uso contra tu Avada Kedavra drenó casi toda su energía vital, y ten realmente en cuenta de que él es el que lleva más tiempo en esto.

Créeme, siempre será mejor probar primero con una piedra y dejar la magia antigua como última opción."

–Bien... la próxima vez traeré una honda... –Dijo Harry resignado.

En ese momento, Laura entró en la sección de pasajeros.

–Gregory, ve a la sección de carga y realiza un análisis estructural de esa sección. –le ordenó la chica –y tú Ginny ve a tomar las lecturas directamente de los motores, necesito establecer el margen de error que poseen los instrumentos de la cabina.

–¡Sí, mi capitán! –Respondió el muchacho conteniendo la risa y salió raudo hacia la sección de carga.

Ginny lo siguió sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Niños... –Dijo Laura al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Harry –Se creen que lo saben todo.

Harry no le replicó. Lo que menos quería era darle una excusa para que aflorara su carácter podrido.

–Déjame aclararte dos cosas, Harry. Primero no estoy loca ni tengo ningún trauma emocional –le aclaró la muchacha con una sonrisa –solo lo hago para molestarlos de vez en cuando. –Harry sonrió. –Y segundo, olvídate de aprender a usar la magia antigua. Para eso necesitarías mucho tiempo y créeme que ya he estado en este tipo de situaciones antes, tiempo es lo que menos tienes.

–Pero necesito hacerlo, esa puede ser la única forma de vencer a Voldemort.

–Harry, yo he visto a cientos de magos oscuros alzarse intentando alcanzar el poder supremo y los he visto derrumbarse como castillos de naipes simplemente por subestimar a sus oponentes. La magia antigua no es la respuesta, puedes vencerlo por tus propios medios.

–No se, es demasiado poderoso. La cruda verdad es que, hasta ahora, simplemente he tenido suerte.

–No, haz tenido amigos, que no es lo mismo. Ese es el poder que Voldemort no posee y es el mismo poder que ha hecho fracasar a cientos como él. Yo estuve presente la noche en que Slytherin fue expulsado del castillo. Gryffindor no utilizó la magia antigua para hacerlo, ni tampoco lo hizo Ravenclaw o Hafflepuff.

–Pero creí que la Hermandad había sido quien lo expulsó del castillo, eso decía el libro de Hermione.

–En cierto modo sí. La Hermandad sabía que Slytherin estaba ganando demasiado poder, convirtiéndose de esta forma en una clara amenaza para ellos, así que convencieron a los otros tres fundadores para que lo expulsaran del castillo. Pero no actuaron directamente, nunca lo han hecho.

–Entonces es verdad que siguen sus propios intereses.

–Todos lo hacemos, Harry. Ahora nuestros intereses son los mismos. Conténtate con eso.

–La verdad es que no me inspira ninguna confianza.

–Y tonto serías si lo hicieras. Pero hazme caso en esto: entrénate en la magia que conoces. Voldemort no es invencible, se que hallarás el modo de vencerlo.

Una hora después, el D-1 atracaba en el hangar de la segunda base. Harry tomó su mochila.

–Recuerda, Harry –le repitió una vez mas Ginny –tu nombre es Harvey Granger y estas siendo entrenado como copiloto del D-1. No eres mago así que guarda tu varita y no la saques por nada del mundo. ¿Entendiste?

–A la orden señor. –Le respondió el muchacho haciéndole la veña.

–No te hagas el gracioso. Siento que nos arriesgamos mucho sacándote de la madriguera.

–No te preocupes, seguiré el plan al pie de la letra.

Al descender de la nave, Harry se encontró con tres jóvenes, dos muchachos y una chica, de mas o menos su misma edad.

–Bienvenidos a Baires, cuartel austral de la Hermandad. –Dijo con voz solemne uno de los muchachos. Era alto y moreno, con el pelo corto y negro, y ojos oscuros como la noche –Esperamos que su estadía sea placentera y...

–Ya corta con el discurso, Nahuel, que no son épocas de elecciones... –Lo cortó la chica. Mucho mas bajita que el muchacho, de largo pelo dorado rojizo, y ojos color miel. –Hola, Ginny. ¿Como van las cosas por el norte?

–Tensas... –Respondió ella.

–¿Algo nuevo que informar? –Preguntó el otro muchacho que era de estatura mediana, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos ambarinos.

–Si, Ezequiel. Recibimos el dato de una tumba egipcia que puede estar relacionada con la puerta y ya enviamos a un grupo a investigarla.

La muchacha fijó la vista en Harry, como midiéndolo.

–Tu debes ser el chico nuevo. Draco nos mandó un mensaje hace unas horas, avisándonos.

–Sí –dijo Harry metiéndose en el personaje – Hola, soy Harvey, Harvey Granger.

–Encantada de conocerte, Harvey. Yo soy Lorena Manfredi, Jefa de operaciones del sector austral. –Dijo estrechándole la mano. –¿Cual es tu asignación?

–Copiloto del D-1

–Mmm... déjame adivinar... muggle y pariente de Hermione... ¿Primo quizás?

Harry asintió.

–Extraño... no sabía que tenía un primo "Harvey"... –Señaló con suspicacia.

–Eso es porque son primos segundos... –añadió Ginny, con rapidez. –Bueno, no quisiera cortar la charla pero tenemos trabajo y el tiempo apremia.

–Si, lo siento. Vayamos a la sala de reuniones, recabamos algunos datos nuevos que creo que les van a interesar.

El viento levantaba la arena con fuerza, mudando las dunas a una velocidad insuperable. Tres figuras avanzaban a través del desierto, con paso firme, desafiando a la tormenta.

–Hay que tener mucha mala suerte como para que se nos largue semejante tormenta justo ahora. –Gritó Ron

El rugido del viento hacía imposible una charla a voz normal.

–No es mala suerte, Ron, es un hechizo de defensa para impedir que alguien se acerque a la tumba. Estén preparados, porque no va a ser el único. –Respondió su hermano Bill.

–¿No puedes hacer algo para que pare?

–No conozco la contraseña. Lo siento. Si intento desactivarla sin ella podría hacer que se ponga peor.

–¿Y tu Cedric?

–Tampoco, ya te dije que la magia antigua no es un juego. Podría dejarme exhausto y quien sabe que nos podría esperar allí abajo.

Siguieron caminando de cara a la tormenta hasta lo que parecía ser una duna. Lo extraño era que, a pesar de la tormenta, la arena de su superficie permanecía inmóvil.

–Llegamos. –Gritó Bill.

–¿Una ilusión? – Preguntó Cedric.

–Si, cubre la pirámide para que pase desapercibida. Solo caminen hasta atravesarla.

Siguieron andando hasta cruzar la ilusión y la tormenta cesó. Frente a ellos se erigió una pequeña pirámide escalonada, desgastada por el viento del desierto.

–Hermosa ¿no? Tiene mas de seis mil años, es anterior a las pirámides de Giza, posiblemente la mas antigua de todas las pirámides de Egipto.

Ron la observó con suma atención y le pareció, mas bien, un montón de piedras apiladas pero se guardó el comentario para que Bill no comenzase con sus "lecciones" de egiptología mágica.

Siguieron caminando unos pasos más hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada. Una gran loza de granito hacía de puerta y, hasta donde llegaban a ver, lucía inamovible.

–¿Como hicieron para entrar? –Preguntó Cedric.

–Nos costó forzarla pero no fue extremadamente difícil. El problema es que como ahora fue cerrada por Gringotts, dudo que los mismo hechizos hagan algún efecto. –Respondió Bill.

–¿Que chances hay de que la contraseña original funcione? Digo, forzaron la puerta pero quizás no desactivaron el hechizo que puso la Hermandad cuando la cerró en su primer momento. –Preguntó Ron.

–Puede que sí, hermanito, pero dime ¿Como vamos a hacer para averiguarla? Eso fue hace seis mil años.

Cedric se acercó a la puerta y murmuró algo. La loza se corrió hacia atrás con absoluto silencio, dejando así el portal abierto.

–¿Que fue lo que dijiste? –Preguntó Ron asombrado.

–Ábrete... en idioma antiguo, claro.

–¿Que clase de contraseña es esa? –Preguntó estupefacto.

–Pues... una lógica. La verdadera dificultad está en saber hablar el idioma antiguo, Ron, de esta forma te aseguras de que solo alguien de la Hermandad pueda tener acceso. Por lo tanto, es tonto complicarse, si eres miembro solo di ábrete y listo.

–¿Y dedujiste eso en apenas un par de segundos?

–Eh... no. A decir verdad ya lo sabía, la biblioteca tiene la misma contraseña. Supongo que siempre fueron un poquito confiados... –Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Bueno ¿A que esperamos? –Dijo Bill mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Los otros dos lo siguieron y todos se internaron en el interior de la pirámide, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Un destello de luz y luego fue todo oscuridad.

–¿Donde estamos? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Quédate quieta y no hables –Le susurró Draco.

Antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera reprocharle, aparecieron dos ojos ambarinos que brillaban con luz propia. Ojos felinos que presagiaban una muerte cruel pero rápida.

Hermione desenfundó su varita al tiempo que escuchaba a Draco murmurar algo. Un instante después todo volvía a ser oscuridad.

–Lumus. –Dijo el muchacho encendiendo su varita.

A chica lo imitó y con la ayuda del hechizo pudo contemplar la estancia en la que se encontraban. Era relativamente pequeña, el piso y las paredes eran de mármol blanco, y el techo estaba demasiado alto como para poder precisar algún detalle. Delante de ellos se hallaba un león de piedra, posiblemente de granito, tres veces mas grande que uno real. Detrás había una alta puerta de roble y hierro que les cerraba el paso.

–Los ojos que vimos eran de la estatua ¿Verdad?

–Sí, es un sistema de defensa. Cobra vida a menos que digas la contraseña.

–Suerte que la sabías... –Le dijo mientras observaba el gran tamaño de las mandíbulas de la bestia.

–¿Crees que te habría traído de no ser así? –Le pregunto el chico.

–¿Por que no? Sería una buena forma de sacarme del medio. No soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que todos los miembros de tu querida Hermandad se ponen incómodos con mi presencia.

–¿Por qué crees eso? –Le preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

–Porque se callan o cambian de conversación cuando me acerco, es obvio que ocultan algo y todos saben muy bien que no descansaré hasta averiguar toda la verdad. –Le respondió enérgicamente.

Draco se paró frente a la puerta y volvió a murmurar algo. Con toda suavidad, la puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso hacia otra estancia, posiblemente más grande, que se hallaba en completa oscuridad.

–Si realmente quieres saber algo más sobre... bueno... sobre todo, estás en el lugar indicado. –Dijo señalando hacia arriba.

Hermione tubo que forzar la vista para comprender lo que le señalaba. Arriba, en el arco de la puerta, había una inscripción antigua. Apelando a sus rudimentarios conocimientos del griego antiguo pudo traducirla.

–No puede ser... –soltó con un suspiro.

Draco hizo un pequeño movimiento con la varita y un pequeño fénix de fuego salió disparado hacia la oscuridad de la estancia y, una por una, fue encendiendo todas las lamparas de aceite que colgaban del techo, revelando así una vasta cantidad de estanterías repletas de rollos de pergaminos, papiros y libros.

–Increíble... –exclamó Hermione –Por favor, dime que no es una ilusión...

–En absoluto. Bienvenida a La Biblioteca de la Hermandad... o, como todo el mundo la conoce, "La Biblioteca de Alejandría".

Ron observaba los jeroglíficos tallados en las paredes con suma atención. La tarea era clara: buscar el fénix bajo el arco que hacía referencia a la puerta.

–¿Como diablos puede ser que te hallas olvidado del lugar donde viste el símbolo? –le preguntó a su hermano.

–Merlín, ya te dije que nos sacaron a las corridas en cuanto comprobaron que pertenecía a la hermandad. Además he estado en tantas tumbas que ya he perdido la cuenta.

–Calma, los dos. Ya la encontré. –Dijo Cedric señalando una de las columnas de la única sala que había en la pirámide. –Puedes traducir esta sección, Bill, mi egipcio antiguo deja mucho que desear.

–Sí, déjame ver bien –dijo al tiempo que acercaba la luz de su varita. –los símbolos son ligeramente diferentes a los usuales. Puede que se trate de un tipo de escritura temprana... quizás no haga una traducción precisa...

–Traduce lo que puedas.

–Dice "Si buscas la puerta, la puerta tendrás que buscar..." luego "la búsqueda será en vano, si no eres un hermano"

–Un acertijo –dijo Ron. –¿Donde hay centauro cuando se lo necesita?

Cedric soltó una risita.

–Supongo que tendremos que valernos solo de nuestros cerebros –dijo Bill.

Ron se detuvo a pensar un momento. La primer frase parecía ser redundante. Es obvio que si se busca una puerta, una puerta se debe hallar... El chico soltó un bufido de frustración. ¿Que clase de enigma era ese? Quizás su hermano lo había traducido mal...

Bill volvió a revisar las inscripciones murmurando algunas variantes a la traducción que había dado pero ninguna parecía tener sentido.

–¿Como puedo ser tan estúpido? –exclamó Ron –¡no se refiere a la misma puerta! Para hallar la puerta primero debemos encontrar la puerta que nos lleve al lugar donde esta escondida.

–Eso si tiene sentido. –dijo Bill –Es muy usual que haya cámaras ocultas en este tipo de tumbas. La puerta debe de estar disimulada en una de las paredes.

Ron se acercó a una de las paredes y comenzó a buscar cualquier indicio que le pudiera revelar una posible puerta oculta. Su hermano y Cedric hicieron lo mismo.

–¿Alguno tubo suerte? –Preguntó, Bill, luego de unos minutos.

–No –respondió Cedric. –Las bloques de las paredes están tan bien tallados y dispuestos que entre ellos no cabe ni un alfiler.

–¿Y tú Ron?

El chico no le respondió. Solo se alejo de la pared lentamente mirando el piso. Quizás se tratara de una puerta trampa. Podría bien estar oculta en el suelo de la cámara. Valía la pena chequearlo.

Nada... bueno, casi nada... Justo en el centro de la cámara había una muy delgada linea tallada en las lozas que medía un metro de largo aproximadamente. El muchacho se quedó mirándola fijo, intentando comprender su significado. Por puro instinto miró hacia arriba y su vista se perdió en la oscuridad. El techo estaba demasiado alto como para que la luz de las varitas pudiera iluminarlo.

–Lumus Máxima.

El haz de luz alcanzó el techo de la cámara rebelando otra linea exactamente igual y alineada justo sobre la del piso.

–Creo que la encontré...

Los otros dos se acercaron.

–Bien, hermanito. –Lo felicitó Bill. –La segunda parte decía: "la búsqueda será en vano, si no eres un hermano". O quizás mejor, si no eres miembro de la hermandad.

Cedric volvió a murmurar y una cascada de luz blanquecina comenzó a caer desde la linea del techo hasta la del piso, formando una especie de portal.

–Cuando estén listos... –dijo el muchacho.

Luego de mirarse un momento, ambos hermanos asintieron. Entonces, sin dudarlo, los tres cruzaron la cortina de luz.

* * *

Bueno... de seguro se preguntarán como carajo pudieron revivir a Cedric... pues lamento informarles de que se van a quedar con el interrogante durante un par de capítulos más... jejeje...

Proximo capítulo: **"Cuando las cosas no son lo que uno espera"**


	10. Cuando las cosas no son como se esperan

**Bueno, después de un par de años de ausencia he vuelto... sí, sí, ya se soy un recolgado pero que le voy a hacer... a veces tira más el sentarse a ver una peli que el sentarme a escribir... pero bueno, intentaré definir mejor mis prioridades y terminar esta historia de una buena vez.  
**

**Naru894: criticá todo lo que quieras pero SPOILERS NO! jajaja. Bueno, en serio, andas cerquita pero... ssshhhh... no le digas a nadie.  
**

**Kaiser1993: se que dijiste ACTUALIZA PRONTO, pero ya les dije en el capitulo anterior que no le tienen que pedir peras al olmo... jajaja  
**

**Bueno... este capitulo es el desenlace del capitulo 9 que tenía pensado en primer lugar pero que al final dividí por que se me hacía muy largo... y ahora que lo pienso en un primer lugar había dicho que la historia no pasaría los 10 capítulos... En fin, falta poco para el final pero anticipo habrá algunos capítulos más antes de reviente todo... jejeje  
**

**Sin nada mas que agregar, los dejo seguir con la Historia  
**

* * *

**Capítulo: 10**

"**Cuando las cosas no son como uno lo espera"**

El agua comenzó a filtrase por uno de los agujeros del techo y, a juzgar por la velocidad con la que lo hacía, Harry comprendió que solo le quedaban unos minutos más de vida. Ginny podía estar en sus mismas condiciones, atrapada en una cámara contigua.

Ya había comprobado que la magia corriente no le era de ayuda en ese lugar, solo la magia antigua hacía algún efecto. Magia que él aún no conocía y que, quizás, ya no tendría tiempo de aprender...

La reunión fue corta, solo les dieron algunos detalles más, pero quedó bastante claro que la información que tenían sobre el lugar era bastante escasa. Les señalaron el sitio en el mapa. Era un pequeño valle muy al norte del país en una región llamada "La Puna", "un nombre extraño" pensó Harry. En ese lugar, había un conjunto de rocas que tenían algunos pictogramas grabados, entre ellos habían hallado uno que tenía un especie de pájaro envuelto en llamas debajo de un arco. Algo muy similar al jeroglífico egipcio.

Una vez terminada la reunión los guiaron a sus habitaciones para que dejaran sus pertenencias y pudieran descansar. Harry comprobó que la base era un calco exacto de la que se hallaba bajo el bosque cercano a la madriguera, así que no le fue difícil orientarse.

Dejó su mochila en el piso y se recostó un momento en la cama. Su mente vagó por los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Su vida había dado un vuelco total, casi al igual que en aquel lejano día cuando se enteró de que no era un niño común y corriente, sino un mago.

Se preguntó si esa iba a ser la última vez, entonces recordó las palabras de Ginny: "otro mundo oculto de los dos que conocía". ¿Y porque no un cuarto mundo también? Un quinto, un sexto y así hasta el infinito. Las posibilidades existían. Los muggles ignoraban de la existencia del mundo mágico y sin embargo allí estaba. La falta de pruebas de la existencia de algo no es prueba de su inexistencia.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos.

–¡Pase! –Dijo Harry.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó Lorena.

–Hola Harvey. ¿Estas cómodo? ¿Necesitas algo? –Le preguntó la chica.

–Eh... pues no, no creo, estoy bien... gracias.

–¿Seguro? Puedo traerte lo que quieras ¿Comida? ¿Bebida?... ¿Una almohada? Esas son un desastre, dos horas de sueño y te destruyen la cervicales.

–De verdad, estoy bien. Gracias.

–Eh... bien...

–Lorena. –La llamó él, sonriendo.

–¿Si?

–No hace falta ser mago para saber que la necesita algo eres tú.

–Bueno... ya que lo mencionas... me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un pequeño... eh... favor... –le pidió tímidamente ella.

–Sí, dime. ¿Que necesitas?

–Siendo primo de Hermione, de seguro conoces a Harry Potter... ¿Verdad?

El chico se tensó. Tendría que medir sus palabras para no ponerse al descubierto.

–Solo un poco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Bueno... porque, si no fuera mucha molestia, tú tal vez podrías... eh... conseguirme su autógrafo... –Dijo ella sonriendo.

Harry contuvo la risa. No era la primera vez que alguien le pedía un autógrafo pero le asombraba el hecho de que fuera una persona que vivía casi al otro lado del mundo. Siempre supuso que era famoso solo en Inglaterra y que para el resto del planeta era solo una noticia más.

Por un momento le iba a decir que sí pero luego se lo pensó mejor, debía mantenerse en el personaje.

–¿Por que me lo pides a mi? Yo apenas lo conozco. Habla con Ginny. –Se excusó él.

–Ni loca... Pensaría de que tengo intenciones de robarle a su preciado novio y no quiero enfrentarme a su "lado oscuro". –Se atajó la chica.

Lorena se sentó a su lado.

–Vamos, di que sí. Haré lo que sea... –Le pidió de forma sugerente.

El chico enmudeció. ¿A que se refería con "lo que sea"?

–Eh... bueno... hablaré con... Hermione... –Accedió receloso.

–¡Sí! –exclamó ella con alegría y luego le dio fuerte beso en los labios.

Harry que quedó perplejo.

Lorena le pasó la mano por el cabello.

–Castaños y lindos, justo como me gustan. –dijo, se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Harry volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y exhaló un suspiro.

–Así que también te gustan las rubias... –Dijo una voz a su lado.

El chico casi se cae de la cama del susto.

Laura estaba recostada a su lado en el borde de la cama, del lado de la pared.

–Mierda, casi me matas del susto ¿Que haces aquí?

–No evadas el tema, Harry. Menudo picarón te has vuelto. Andarte besuqueando con Lorena a espaldas de Ginny, eso no me lo esperaba de ti. –Le reprochó ella, divertida.

–¿Pero que dices? ¿Estas bromeando? Fue ella quien me besó ¡Yo no hice nada!

–Bueno, quizás... Dime Harry ¿Te gustan también las morochas de ojos azules? –Le preguntó sonriendo, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

Harry quedó debajo de ella. Intentó zafarse pero Laura le aferró fuertemente los brazos.

–¿Sabes? Técnicamente no sería una infidelidad –Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Harry. –Piensa en mi como en un videojuego "ultra-realista".

"Mierda", pensó Harry, "a esta se le zafó un tornillo" (o un byte).

–¿Pero que carajo te sucede? Suéltame, ¡Ya! –Le ordenó el chico.

–¿Por qué? –Le preguntó ella fingiendo tristeza. –¿No quieres "jugar" un rato conmigo?

–¡Basta! Termina de una vez con esto y suéltame.

–¡No! –Respondió ella y lo besó.

Los tres accedieron a una nueva sala muy diferente a la cámara de piedra en la que habían estado antes. El piso y las paredes eran de un mármol blanco purísimo. Una luz etérea se filtraba por el techo cristalino alumbrando todo el lugar. Cedric avanzó hacia el extremo opuesto del salón, allí había una especie de tarima construida de mármol negro.

–Me temo que llegamos tarde... –dijo con un poco de decepción en su voz. –la han movido de lugar.

–¿Estas seguro? –Preguntó ron.

–Bueno ¿Acaso ves algo parecido a un arco? Es obvio que debieron sacarla de aquí ya hace varios milenios, quizás cuando sellaron la pirámide. Lástima que no dejaran algún indicio.

Ron se desanimó. Por un momento había creído que, quizás por una única vez, le había ganado Harry en algo. Él había hallado la forma de acceder a ese lugar y si ese maldito arco hubiese estado allí, no solo habría vencido a su amigo sino que también le habría arrebatado las chances de éxito al mismísimo señor oscuro. Esta vez, él sería el héroe...

Habría sido bueno que las cosas se hubiesen dado de esa manera pero no fue así.

–¿Nada? ¿Ni una maldita señal? –Se quejó Ron.

–Lo siento hermanito pero Cedric tiene razón, las paredes son completamente lisas, sin marcas de ningún tipo, casi como si estuvieran hechas de un solo bloque. –Le respondió Bill.

Cedric se acercó a una de las paredes. Exactamente como había dicho Bill, no había siquiera huellas del cincel que les había dado forma.

Ron avanzó hacia la tarima.

–Se supone que el arco debería estar sobre esta zona ¿Verdad?

–Sí. –Le respondió el muchacho.

Con un salto subió a la tarima y todo a su alrededor cambió, el mármol blanco se tornó negro, oscureciendo el lugar. Ahora solo se filtraban unos pocos haces de luz por el techo dibujando formas en la pared que se hallaba detrás de la tarima.

–Creo que encontré el indicio que deseabas.

Con un par de zancadas y un salto, Cedric, subió a la tarima, Bill lo imitó. Allí delante de ellos la luz dibujaba un arco brillante sobre la pared negra. Lucía exactamente igual al que Ron había visto en el ministerio.

Dentro del arco había una inscripción hecha con unos caracteres que parecían runas estilizadas, casi como si se tratase de una escritura cursiva moderna. Pero al verlos con mas detenimiento empezó a hallarles formas: un pájaro, un pez, un león... y otras mucho más difíciles de identificar.

–¿Escritura en el idioma antiguo? –Preguntó Ron.

–Sí. ¿Como lo adivinaste?

–Porque parece ser una mezcla de varios tipos de escritura, casi como si se tratara de la madre de todas ellas. –Se adelantó Bill.

–Interesante deducción... –Exclamó Cedric con una sonrisa.

–¿Puedes traducirla? –Preguntó Ron.

–Sí. Dice: "Atraviesa el umbral para ir a las tierras del poniente, mas allá de los pilares de Herishef"

–¿Nada más? –Volvió a preguntar decepcionado.

–Bueno, ves esa marca que se halla bajo el arco, identifica cual de los dos arcos se encontraba aquí.

Ron examinó el símbolo que le indicaba.

–Este es el arco que estuvo en manos en el ministerio, aquí debió estar emplazado en tiempos remotos. –Terminó Cedric.

–O sea que le erramos al lugar... –Dedujo Ron.

–Si, hermanito, pero al menos ahora sabemos donde buscar el otro arco... –le señaló Bill.

Ron repasó las palabras que había traducido Cedric: "Tierras del poniente, más allá de los pilares de Herishef".

–¿Quién o qué es Herishef?

–Herishef fue un dios egipcio. Pero su leyenda se puede rastrear por varias culturas. Los etruscos lo llamaban Hercle; los fenicios: Melkart; los griegos: Heracles; y los romanos: Hércules. –Le informó su hermano.

–¡Las columnas de Hércules! Claro...

–Exacto. El lugar donde se halla el otro arco (o al menos se halló en el momento en que se hizo esta inscripción) está al oeste, cruzando los pilares de Hércules, lo que hoy se conoce como el estrecho de Gibraltar.

–Espera un momento... –Lo frenó Ron –¿Me estás diciendo que el arco está en la mítica Atlántida? ¡¿Como diablos vamos a encontrar una isla que se hundió hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo?!

–No hace falta encontrarla, Ron, para este momento, Harry ya la debe de estar pisando. –Dijo Cedric mirando su reloj.

–¿Que?

–América –le explicó Bill. –es lo único que puedes hallar al oeste de Gibraltar, según algunos historiadores modernos es posible que halla habido, en algún momento de la historia, algún tipo de contacto entre las culturas del Mediterráneo y alguna cultura de América... y por lo que veo, puede que sea realmente cierto.

–¿O sea que la pista que están siguiendo mi hermana y Harry es la correcta?

–Sí, con un poco de suerte, sí.

Hermione se hallaba a unos pocos metros de Draco, con un pergamino en las manos.

–Increíble... –Dijo con un suspiro.

–¿Que? –Preguntó Draco.

–La odisea de Homero. Me juego a que es una copia del original, la tipografía es inconfundible, pertenece al mismo período.

–No. Te equivocas. –La corrigió él mirando el documento por encima de su hombro. –Ese es justamente el original, y creo... si, esa es una versión temprana, sin revisar.

La chica contuvo la respiración y con sumo cuidado volvió a dejar el pergamino en el estante por miedo a dañarlo.

–Hermione, no vas a arruinarlo ni aunque lo intentes. Estos documentos están tan llenos de hechizos de preservación que podrías vencer a un dragón a puño limpio antes de hacerle siquiera una marca a ese pergamino. –Le informó él.

–Fantástico... ¿Eso quiere decir que me lo prestas para poder leerlo? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

–Solo si me ayudas a encontrar lo que vivimos a buscar. –Puso él como condición.

–Esta bien, pero al menos dime que tienes una mínima idea de donde esta, este lugar es inmenso y la organización es un desastre. Podríamos pasarnos la vida buscando. –dijo mirando las interminables estanterías abarrotadas de rollos y libros.

–Ya te dije que lo había visto por aquí... –le respondió el mientras se ponía a revisar de nuevo entre los libros. –... o eso creo.

–Ay, Harry, tendrías que haber visto tu cara... –Le decía Laura mientras se revolcaba en el piso de la risa.

–Ja, ja... que gracia... –Exclamó sarcásticamente él mientras se levantaba del suelo.

–No te pongas así, solo fue un besito. Y no me digas que no te gustó. –dijo ella divertida.

–¿Por qué lo haces? Antes dijiste que no estabas loca, que lo hacías adrede. Dime el porqué. –exigió él mientras se sentaba en la cama.

–¿Porque es divertido? Ay, Harry, no te entiendo. Tienes a la mayoría de las brujas de tu edad a tus pies, cualquiera en tu lugar viviría de fiesta, y sin embargo tú te quedas aquí solo, encerrado, esperando vaya a saber qué. ¡Vive un poco!

–Estas completamente loca...

–Quizás, pero al menos soy feliz ¿Tú eres feliz?

Harry no respondió.

–Justo como pensaba.

–No lo entiendes, jamas podrías, eres solo una máquina. Tú no has pasado por todo lo que yo pasé. –Le reprochó Harry.

–En eso te equivocas, pequeño. Tengo las mismas emociones y sentimientos que tú. Se lo que es amar y lo que es sufrir. He vivido por más de diez milenios y he visto morir a una infinidad de buenos amigos a los cuales amaba con toda el alma, y lo que me ha enseñado todo este tiempo de vida es que debo disfrutar de cada momento como si fuera el último. –Le explicó mientras se incorporaba.

Laura se acercó a Harry y le acarició suavemente el rostro.

–La gente te llama: "el niño que vivió", pues hazles caso y vive un poco.

La chica lo volvió a besar y, esta vez, él no se resistió.

–¡Sí! ¡Lo encontré! –Festejó Hermione.

–Excelente, déjame verlo. –Le pidió Draco.

–No tan rápido. –Lo cortó ella mientras escondía el rollo de pergamino tras su espalda.

–"Otra vez la burra al trigo" –Murmuró el chico.

Ella lo ignoró.

–Si lo quieres, antes tendrás que contarme absolutamente todo lo que me están ocultando. –Le exigió ella.

–¡Merlín! Granger. Eres testaruda hasta el hartazgo. ¿Por qué diablos tienes que buscarle el pelo a la sopa? Por primera vez, Harry tiene a su disposición el poder suficiente para aplastar a Voldemort, de una vez y para siempre, y tú solo te empeñas en arruinarlo todo. –Exclamó el chico exasperado.

–Yo no busco arruinar nada, lo único que quiero es estar al tanto de todo. Me has evitado desde que puse el pie en la base. Ginny se mantiene distante, incluso desafiante conmigo. Los demás murmuran a mis espaldas. Es como si temieran que me enterase de algo... algo que pudiera, quizás, echar por tierra todo su plan y, como si fuera poco, tus palabras no hacen otra cosa más que confirmarlo. –Se explicó ella.

–Supongo que te darás cuenta de que puedo sacarte el pergamino con suma facilidad, y no darte ninguna explicación. –Le advirtió serio.

–Si, lo se. Hazlo y me terminarás demostrando que tengo razón. Que todo es una pantomima y que sigues siendo el mismo malnacido de siempre. –Le retrucó ella.

–Arg... ¡¿Por qué me tienes que complicar tanto las cosas?! –dijo tomándose la cabeza.

–Tú eres el que se complica al no ser totalmente franco conmigo.

–Mira, eso que crees que te ocultamos es solo un asunto mío, un asunto personal y para evitar problemas prefiero guardármelo.

–¿Y que problema personal podría afectarnos tanto como para que prefieras guardártelo? Corrijo... ¿Que problema personal podría afectar tanto a Harry? Pues él es el único indispensable aquí. –Inquirió.

–¡Basta, Hermione, no voy a seguir con esto! –Dijo terminante.

–¿Será que quizás hay algo más que un simple cariño de hermanos entre tú y Ginny? Eso sin dudas destruiría a Harry. –Aventuró la chica.

–¡Eres imposible! –Le gritó Draco mientras se marchaba directo hacia la puerta de salida.

–¡Enfréntame, maldita sea! ¡No seas un cobarde al igual que tu padre! –Lo desafió ella.

El muchacho se detuvo al instante.

–¡Nunca, jamás, te atrevas a compararme con mi padre! –Le exigió con un grito mientras se volvía para encararla –¡No después de todo lo que hice! ¡De todas las cosas que tuve que sacrificar para mantenerte a salvo! Dios sabe que cada vez que te trataba mal, que te insultaba, una parte de mi se moría... pero aún así, lo seguía haciendo; seguía pretendiendo ser algo que no era para que tú y tus amigos obtuvieran la mejor chance de vencer a Voldemort.

La voz del chico se tensó y sus ojos relampaguearon.

–No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo, porque un cobarde no arriesga su vida por amor y tampoco lo sacrifica en pos de un bien mayor..."

A Hermione se le fue el alma a los pies.

–Ahora lo ya lo sabes, lo único que te he ocultado, lo único que he intentado guardar para mí, Hermione, es que te amo con toda el alma...

Harry caminaba por el sendero pedregoso que descendía hasta el valle, Ginny le seguía el paso de cerca.

–¿Cuanto falta para llegar? –preguntó el muchacho con impaciencia.

–Solo un par de kilómetros –respondió consultando el GPS.

–Una bruja usando tecnología muggle... ¿Que diría tu madre si te viera? –bromeó él.

–Diría que estoy tan loca como mi padre. –Contestó ella risueña.

–Bueno, al menos tú sí sabes usar ese cacharro, si dependiéramos de tu padre de seguro terminaríamos en Alaska.

Ginny se echó a reír mientras seguían andando.

Al llegar al lugar encontraron montones de rocas de diferentes tamaños que rondaban el metro de altura formando círculos concéntricos. Eran siete en total, uno dentro del otro, y en cada piedra había un pictograma tallado. Los trazos en las rocas eran firmes y profundos, quien se hubiera tomado el trabajo de realizar aquella obra de seguro sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Algunos tenían formas de animales o cosas (una hoja, una pluma, etc...) mientras que otros parecían ser seres míticos.

En el centro del monumento, había una roca más pequeña, blanca, con la parte superior plana, donde se hallaba grabado un fénix en llamas debajo de un arco.

–¿Tu que opinas? ¿Una roca de transporte? –preguntó Harry

La chica puso su mano sobre la piedra y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba unas palabras ininteligibles, luego torció el gesto.

–No exactamente... es y no es... no es una roca de transporte... pero tampoco dista mucho de ello.

El muchacho puso una mano sobre la roca pero no sintió nada especial, luego se rascó la cabeza.

–Quizás es solo un señuelo y la verdadera roca de transporte se halla en algún lugar de los círculos... –Aventuró Harry

–Puede ser... tú revisa los tres exteriores mientras yo me encargo de los cuatro interiores.

El chico asintió y se puso a buscar, recorrió los círculos varias veces para estar seguro de que no se le escapaba ningún símbolo.

Al terminar se volvió a encontrar con Ginny junto a la roca del fénix

–¿Nada? –preguntó la chica.

Él, simplemente, negó con la cabeza.

Ella lanzó un bufido de frustración. El muchacho se sentó sobre la roca y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su mochila.

–¿Que haces? –Le preguntó Ginny.

–Oh nada, solo estoy asfixiando al fénix con mi trasero, en una de esas se rinde y nos dice donde está el arco –Le contestó Harry, restándole importancia al asunto.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

–Toma un pastel de carne. –Le ofreció él

Ginny lanzó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza

–Ya te dije mil veces que se llaman "empanadas". –Lo corrigió ella mientras aceptaba el supuesto "pastel de carne".

–Bueno –se excusó él –es casi lo mismo.

Ginny ahogó una réplica mordiendo la empanada. Harry le pasó la cantimplora y estuvieron un largo tiempo en silencio mientras comían.

–Sigo pensando que las demás piedras son importantes... –dijo Harry al tiempo que se ponía de pié y comenzaba a recorrer los círculos interiores.

–¿Harry?

–¿Sí?

–¿Pasó algo en la base? Porque cuando llegaste al hangar estabas... como agitado...

El muchacho se detuvo frente a una piedra, examinándola.

–¿Por donde empezar? –Se preguntó a si mismo despreocupadamente –Ah, sí. Bueno, Lorena vino a mi habitación y me pidió que, haciendo uso de mi parentesco con Hermione, le consiguiera un autógrafo de Harry Potter.

Ella sonrió.

–Dime la verdad, Ginny. Este disfraz es solo para evitar que ella me reconozca e intente propasarse conmigo ¿No?

Ella se entró a reír.

–¿No me digas que te reconoció y tuviste que salir huyendo de la habitación? –le preguntó entre risas.

–No justamente. Solo le dije que haría lo posible y... bueno, me besó en la boca y salió rápidamente de la habitación. –contó el chico como el pasar, rogando por que no se pusiera furibunda e intentara matarla cuando volvieran.

Harry esperó la explosión, pero extrañamente esta no se produjo.

–¿Me estás diciendo que te besó sin saber que eras Harry Potter, su héroe, su amor platónico, su... todo? –preguntó ella conteniendo la risa.

–Eh... sí. –respondió el chico con duda, como quien teme que una granada le explote en la mano.

Inmediatamente, Ginny estalló en carcajadas. Harry se quedó perplejo, si eso no era suerte, la suerte no existía. Esperó a que se calmara y luego de un rato ella pudo controlarse.

–Ay, Harry. Si Lorena se entera de la verdad seguro que le da un síncope.

El chico se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

–En fin, ahora cuéntame que fue lo que te hizo salir corriendo, pues te digo que cuando te vi llegar al hangar parecía como que te venía persiguiendo una banda de mortífagos.

Harry tomó aire.

–Bueno, eso se debió a vuestra queridísima Laura que se apareció de la nada y se me echó encima como si fuera una leona en celo; de más está decir que intenté resistirme pero me fue imposible.

"Después de besarme por la fuerza se echó a reír, burlándose de mí. Luego me soltó todo un sermón sobre que nunca me divertía en absoluto y que, teniendo a todas las chicas del colegio detrás mío, debería aprovechar y "vivir de fiesta" todo el día. Entonces comprendí que era mejor dejarme llevar y, cuando me volvió a besar, ya no me resistí."

Se tomó un momento para respirar rogando de que no se le terminara su buena suerte. Ginny estaba seria, peligrosamente seria.

–Solo esperé a que bajara la guardia, entonces le puse la varita en el pecho y le lancé un Lumus Máxima. La inyección de luz desestabilizó los fotones de su proyección holográfica y me liberó. Inmediatamente, salí corriendo de la habitación y fui directamente hacia el hangar. Ah... creo que mientras corría le grité algo así como que "soy yo el que decide que diablos hacer con mi vida".

El chico dio gracias al cielo por haber podido terminar sin que Ginny estallara a gritos, luego esperó.

–Bueno... era de esperarse. –dijo ella finalmente.

Harry alzó una ceja.

–¿Era de esperarse? ¿Qué? ¿El ser acosado sexualmente por una computadora?

Ella sonrió levemente.

–Podría decirse que sí. Ya te dije que no estaba en sus cabales. Aunque me inclino a pensar que solo quiso ponerte a prueba.

–O divertirse a mis expensas. –Agregó él por lo bajo.

Recordaba las conversaciones que había tenido con Laura y se notaba a lo lejos que estaba perfectamente cuerda. Sin importar las vueltas que le diera al asunto, la razón real de sus acciones lo eludía por completo.

Prefirió concentrarse en el momento y siguió examinando los pictogramas.

–Hablaré con ella cuando regresemos, pero debes admitir que la interrogante es bastante llamativa. Yo misma me lo llevo preguntando desde hace varios años. –dijo Ginny.

–¿Qué cosa?

–El porqué no vives de fiesta. –señaló ella soltando una risita.

–¿Y quién te dijo que no lo hago? –Respondió él desafiante.

–Mire usted, ¿Desde cuando el señor Harry Potter anda teniendo encuentros furtivos con otras mujeres a espaldas de su novia? –Preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego.

–Eh... hace tanto que ya perdí la cuenta...

Se hizo un largo silencio.

–No sonó muy creíble ¿verdad? –Preguntó Harry torciendo el gesto.

Ginny lanzó una carcajada.

–No, para nada.

–Bueno, nunca es tarde para empezar. –soltó el chico.

–Por supuesto, y supongo que el terminar muerto a manos de una novia celosa no te preocupa.– Retrucó ella.

–Gajes del oficio, supongo. –Finalizó Harry y los dos se echaron a reír.

El muchacho se detuvo frente a una de las piedras. El pictograma representaba a un ser humano.

–¿Podra ser...?

Corrió hacia otra de las piedras que había visto antes. Allí estaba el mismo pictograma, el único que se repetía pues las demás piedras poseían imágenes únicas.

–¿Encontraste algo? –Preguntó Ginny.

–Creo que sí. Hay un solo pictograma repetido. Una figura humana exactamente igual en las dos piedras.

La chica fue hasta donde él estaba parado y examinó el diseño.

–¿Y dices que son exactamente iguales?

–Como si fueran gemelos. –respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

–Hermanos... claro. –Dijo pensativa –Entonces se necesitan dos personas para accesar. Extraño, nunca a sido requisito.

Harry fue hasta la otra piedra.

–Entonces pongo mi mano encima y digo mi nombre ¿no?

La chica no contestó.

–¿Ginny?

–Eh... sí, supongo. –dijo saliendo se su ensimismamiento. –Los dos al mismo tiempo.

–¿A la cuenta de tres?

Ella asintió. Pusieron sus manos y al pronunciar sus nombres, un destello de luz los obligó a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvieron a abrir nuevamente, todo era oscuridad.

–Supón que te creo... no veo como eso podría afectar a Harry. Entonces... ¿Por qué guardártelo? –Preguntó Hermione mientras entraban en la sala de reuniones y Draco dejaba los manuscritos sobre la mesa

–Juzgas a un libro por su cubierta, Hermione. –respondió Malfoy.

–Explícate.

–Sé lo tuyo con Ron. –dijo, simplemente, él.

Ella se quedó perpleja, con tantas cosas que habían pasado no habían tenido tiempo de contarle a nadie, ni siquiera habían vuelto a besarse. No habían tenido tiempo ni humor para hacerlo.

–¿Como...?

–Dobby.

–Ja... lo sabía, fue él quien le dijo a Ginny que íbamos a por ella.

–Sí, y tubo que improvisar, quiso llevar a Harry hasta el claro y contarle de forma tranquila toda la verdad. Fue una suerte que las cosas no se fueran al carajo.

–Bien, sabes de lo mío con Ron ¿Y? ¿Que te impidió que me lo dijeras lo que sentías apenas me enteré de todo esto?

–Tú ya habías elegido –dijo seriamente él y luego agregó con voz divertida –¿Que podía hacer? ¿Arrodillarme frente a ti con el anillo, y pedirte que te casaras conmigo?

Ella se ruborizó ante la idea. El chico volvió a ponerse serio y prosiguió.

–Tienes que entender que ustedes dos son muy importantes para Harry... Justamente la principal ventaja que él ha tenido hasta ahora sobre Voldemort es el hecho tener amigos que lo sigan, no por miedo, sino por amor. Esa es su principal ventaja y no voy a ser yo quien se la quite.

–Pero... –comenzó a decir ella.

–Déjame terminar. –la interrumpió él. –no es solo eso... Además, ustedes tres, forman un buen equipo. Harry es el brazo armado, tú eres el cerebro y Ron el corazón del grupo. Los tres son importantes y se que los tres deben permanecer juntos hasta el final.

"Ron es inteligente pero posee un genio bastante voluble, si llegara a enterarse de lo que siento por ti, sus celos podrían traernos problemas (supongo que no hace falta que te cite ejemplos) ¡Especialmente si se termina enfrentando con Ginny! La amistad entre ustedes tres debe mantenerse lo mas férrea posible. No voy a permitir que las chances de éxito se desintegren por mi causa.

Ella torció el gesto

–Todo muy lindo, pero ¿No se te ocurre que yo puedo querer opinar al respecto?, después de todo es mi vida.

–¡No, Hermione! –exclamó él tajante y sus ojos brillaron –No es solo tu vida. Si las cosas salen mal será la vida de todos. Ni una palabra de esto a Ron. Dejo a tu discreción que quieras o no hablarlo con Harry pero en lo que respecta a Ron, ni una palabra.

La chica lanzó un bufido.

–Está bien.

–Bueno, me alegra que el asunto halla quedado zanjado.

–¿Puedes, al menos, responderme una pregunta?.

–Temo decir "sí".

–¿De verdad ya tienes el anillo? –preguntó divertida.

Draco se maldijo mentalmente por haber abierto la boca.

En medio de la oscuridad vieron encenderse un par de ojos rojos al tiempo que escuchaban un débil siseo, un sonido que Harry pudo reconocer al instante. Por desgracia para los dos, el muchacho se le adelantó a la chica y la lengua Parsel resonó en la habitación hiriendo el silencio como si de una puñalada se tratara. Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido como para que pudieran reaccionar. El piso cedió y Harry se sintió caer para luego sentir el dolor provocado por el choque contra el duro suelo de roca.

Cuando pudo ponerse en pié intentó encender su varita pero por algún extraña razón el hechizo "Lumus" no surtió efecto. Probó algunos hechizos sencillos con el mismo resultado y por un momento temió que su varita se hubiese estropeado, pero no era así, al tacto no había signos de rotura. Si el problema no era él entonces debía de ser el lugar en que se hallaba.

De pronto, la sala se iluminó por completo, y ante él surgió la figura blanquecina de un hombre alto con la barba y el pelo largo, y unos ojos de un azul profundo que intimidaban de solo verlos.

–Has llegado demasiado lejos, Sálazar. Debiste haber escuchado nuestras advertencias, ningún hombre debe tener acceso a tanto poder, y en especial tú, pues en el afán de conseguirlo eres capaz hasta de traer la destrucción de todos los tuyos –Sentenció el hombre con voz grave –Esta celda esta diseñada especialmente para ti, tu magia aquí no te servirá. Aquí hallarás tu fin. Solo puedo desear que antes de que el velo de la muerte te envuelva tengas el coraje de arrepentirte de tus pecados y de tu terca estupidez.

Luego todo se silenció y la imagen se fue oscureciendo hasta desaparecer por completo. El chico aprovecho ese tiempo para examinar la celda en la que se hallaba. Parecía estar hecha íntegramente de bloques de piedra, tanto el piso como las paredes y el techo. Calculó también que mediría unos 3 por 3 por 3 metros, un cubo sin puerta ni ventanas, solo un par de agujeros en el techo demasiados pequeños para que cupiera por ellos algo más grande que una mano.

–Bien pensado, Harry –se dijo a sí mismo– Hablar Parsel en un lugar consagrado a la Hermandad, enemigos de Slytherin ¡Gran idea!.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció por completo cayo en cuenta de que ya no traía la mochila puesta. Sí, la tenía antes de que todo se desmadrara, pero por alguna razón ahora había desaparecido. Al parecer le habían dejado solo la varita, totalmente inútil en la trampa en la que se encontraba y tenía total sentido. El que construyó el lugar buscaba darle una lección a Slytherin. Una lástima que fuera él quien cayera en ella y no Sálazar, ese evento quizás habría cambiado la historia.

–Si al menos pudiera ver algo –se dijo a si mismo...

Y entones recordó las lentes de contacto que le había dado Ginny, aún las llevaba puestas, quizás podría usar un modo de visión nocturna o algo parecido. Se concentro como lo había hecho en el D-1 pero no sucedió nada. Lo intentó con más fuerza, mismo resultado.

–¡Maldición! Si al menos hubiese venido con un manual o un menú de opciones – se quejó en voz alta.

Entonces de la nada surgió una leyenda delante de él. Una palabra suspendida en la negrura

"_Menú"_

–No me digas que sí viene con menú... –pensó.

Debajo de esa palabra surgieron otras.

_**Menú:**_

_** Modos de visión:**_

_** Opciones de visión:**_

_** Análisis espectrográfico:**_

_** Opciones de iris:**_

Se concentró en la primera opción y mas leyendas fueron surgiendo.

_**Modos de visión:**_

_** Por frecuencia de onda electromagnética: **_

_** Por rango de onda electromagnética: **_

_** Por flujo de energía**_

La opción de frecuencia le pidió que ingresara el numero de frecuencia exacto, eligió un número al azar, pero todo siguió en la más absoluta negrura. Así que pensó que era mejor probar con la de rangos y nuevamente se le desplegó otro menú de opciones.

_**Por rango de onda electromagnética: **_

_** Radio**_

_** Microondas**_

_** Infrarrojo**_

_** Visible**_

_** Rojo**_

_** Naranja**_

_** Amarillo**_

_** Verde**_

_** Azul**_

_** Índigo**_

_** Violeta**_

_** Ultravioleta**_

_** Rayos X**_

_** Rayos Gamma**_

–Bien, vamos progresando –Se dijo a si mismo

Pasó del modo visible por razones obvias y eligió el de rayos x, recordando que se se decía que se podía ver a través de los objetos con ese tipo de visión. Nuevamente nada. Fue saltando a gamma, infrarrojo, ultravioleta y nada; incluso el radio y las microondas tampoco le dieron ningún tipo de destello, absolutamente nada.

Harry razonó que debía estar tan aislado que ninguna fuente de ondas electromagnéticas lograba traspasar las paredes de la prisión en la que se encontraba.

Era como una tumba... su tumba.

–No lo entiendo ¿Acaso pensaban matar a Slytherin de hambre y sed? –preguntó en voz alta.

Acto seguido, deseó no haberla hecho. Ya fuese como respuesta a su pregunta o por cruel coincidencia del destino, comenzó a oír como el agua comenzaba a caer desde el techo de la celda. La estaban inundando. Moriría ahogado.

Inmediatamente pensó en Ginny, en que habían sido separados y que quizá ella se encontraba en la mismas condiciones que él. Bueno, quizás en unas mejores ya que ella sí sabía usar la magia antigua... aunque podía no ser suficiente. No sabía que clase de hechizo los tenía prisioneros y era posible que al intentar deshacerlo ella...

–¡No!

Desesperado eligió la tercera opción:

** Por flujo de energía**

Entonces se hizo la luz. Las paredes, el piso y el techo brillaron con luz propia. Una luz blanquecina que fluía y se arremolinaba por su superficie creando patrones intrincados pero definidos. Del techo bajaba un flujo de diferente color, un especie de gris azulado que se esparcía por el piso creando ondas.

Era el agua que se filtraba por uno de los agujeros del techo y, a juzgar por la velocidad con la que lo hacía, Harry comprendió que solo le quedaban unos minutos más de vida.

El muchacho trató de entender que era lo que estaba viendo, que era exactamente esa luz que lo iluminaba todo. Las paredes, el agua... caminó por la celda y se percató de que el agua estaba empezando a cubrirle las zapatillas y no solo eso, sino también que al pisar iba generando círculos concéntricos de luz que se expandían hasta desvanecerse o chocar y rebotar la paredes.

–¡Flujos de energía! ¡Claro! –Gritó el chico y pudo ver como el aire a su alrededor se estremecía.

Lo que veía eran las ondas cinéticas, ondas de energía... y las paredes debían brillar por que también estaban cargadas con otro tipo de energía.

Magia, magia antigua. Podía ver el hechizo, sus flujos de energía yendo y viniendo, y hasta podía jurar que su entramado de magia tenía un diseño, una firma. Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Si tan solo hubiera una pequeña falla en él, ese hechizo debía de tener unos mil años así que existía la posibilidad de que con el tiempo la magia se fuese desvaneciendo, al menos en una pequeña porción de las paredes. Si fuese así quizás podría concentrar la magia de su varita en ese punto y lograr algo.

Volvió al menú a ver si había alguna cosa que lo pudiese ayudar y rezó con fuerza para que así fuera.

_**Menu:**_

_** Modos de visión:**_

_** Opciones de visión:**_

_** Análisis espectrográfico:**_

_** Opciones de iris:**_

–Me pregunto si... –se dijo mientras que se concentraba en la tercera opción.

Entonces surgió otra leyenda.

_**Analizando...**_

Un par de segundos después comenzaron a aparecer textos con flechas que apuntaban a los diferentes tipos de flujos de energía. Miró hacia el flujo que caía del techo y leyó:

_**Energía cinética, fluido, agua. **_

Y los de las paredes decían:

_**Magia antigua, hechizo de supresión de magia de canalización.**_

–¡Bingo! Ahora si pudiera encontrar alguna falla...

_**Identificando fallas estructurales en hechizo...**_

Esto tardo un poco más y Harry comenzó a impacientarse pues el agua ya le comenzaba a sobrepasar la rodilla.

De la nada empezaron a surgir pequeñas marcas rojas en cada pared en la que fijaba la vista. Vio una que parecía ser la más grande, tomó nota mental y volvió a dar otro vistazo buscando una un poco mayor pero se detuvo al ver que otra leyenda comenzaba a surgir de una de las paredes.

_**Ondas cinéticas, vibraciones en roca... analizando patrón... patrón de código morse, traduciendo... SOS... SOS...**_

–¡Ginny!

Harry se acercó a la pared y la golpeo reiteradas veces con el puño, rogando porque Ginny lo escuchara responder. Fue inútil, pues las vibraciones captadas por las lentes no variaron. La roca era tan densa que era una suerte que estas pudieran detectar las ondas provenientes del otro lado. Simplemente no llegaban con la suficiente fuerza como para transformarse en sonidos audibles. Por más que lo intentara, Ginny no podría escucharlo.

El chico examinó la pared detenidamente, había algunas grietas en el hechizo pero más pequeñas que la que había visto en la otra pared.

De todas formas ya no tenía tiempo, eligió la más grande, la toco con su varita y tensó los músculos preparándose para lo que fuera.

–¡Difindo! –exclamó.

Por un momento creyó ver que la grieta se expandía pero solo fue una fracción de segundo, los flujos de energía que se movían alrededor de esta reaccionaron, cerrándola al instante.

Harry soltó una maldición y volvió a concentrarse en la grieta que poco a poco volvía a formarse.

_**Analizando... Magia antigua, hechizo de supresión de magia de canalización... falla estructural demasiado pequeña para presentar vulnerabilidad.**_

–Eso ya lo acabo de comprobar, maldita sea, solo dame alguna opción –gruño Harry.

_**Analizando opciones... uso de magia antigua, hechizo de anulación de hechizo de supresión de magia de canalización, recomendado.**_

–¡Con un demonio! ¡Si supiera como usar la magia antigua ya lo habría hecho! –gritó.

_**Analizando opciones... uso de magia salvaje, estallido de magia salvaje concentrado en falla estructural de hechizo de supresión de magia de canalización, no recomendado, riesgo serio **__**de lesiones o muerte por onda expansiva.**_

–Magia salvaje –meditó Harry –debe referirse a la magia instintiva. Bueno, entre una muerte y otra...

El agua ya le estaba sobrepasando la cintura.

Sabía que la magia instintiva era casi imposible de manipular, que no era algo que se pudiese canalizar de forma segura como al usar una varita. Una vez había inflado a su tía, sí, pero no había pensado en hacerle eso, a decir verdad no sabía en que había pensado, solo había sido asaltado por la ira cuando ella hablo mal de sus padres... entonces... quizás esa era la clave.

Magia salvaje, magia instintiva... magia emocional. La magia que usaría un animal por instinto. Y el era un animal acorralado, un animal que estaba a punto no de solo de perder su vida, sino también la vida de aquella a quien más amaba. Instinto y emociones ¡Esa era la clave!.

Se obligó a recordar. Se obligo a volver a cada momento de su vida que le había provocado dolor, odio, rabia. Se obligó a recordar cada sentimiento que pudiera encender cada fibra de su ser. Los enfrentamientos con Voldemort, la muerte de sus padres, los años de miseria en Privet Drive, la muerte de Cedric, la muerte de Sirius, la muerte de Dumbledore... pero no se conformó con eso. Se imaginó perdiendo a sus amigo en manos de Voldemort, el dolor de perder a Ginny tal como lo sintió al creer que la había perdido en la sala de entrenamiento, en la condenada prueba a la que lo habían sometido...

Entonces sucedió, pudo sentirlo, primero como un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y luego como un torrente que pujaba por salir. Un poder salvaje y abrumador que buscaba liberarse para arrasar con todo a su paso, un poder digno de un dios.

Se sentía vivo, más vivo de lo que lo había estado nunca. Cada fibra de su cuerpo y su mente palpitaban mientras reunía más y más emociones. Tenía solo una oportunidad, lo sabía muy bien, así que juntó todo el poder que pudo hasta que sintió que iba a estallar.

El agua ya le sobrepasaba el pecho pero el no se inmutó. Jugó su ultima carta, la emoción mas poderosa. Pensó en Ginny, en su rostro, en su cabello, en su voz... en sus labios... en todo el amor que sentía por ella, y entonces todo cambió... de pronto el tiempo se detuvo, su mente se serenó, el poder seguía ahí, latente, pero no pujaba por salir, solo... esperaba.

Puso el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre la grieta y dibujo con su mente un camino directo que canalizara todo el poder acumulado desde cada fibra de su ser hasta la grieta misma, fijándose un solo objetivo, derribar ese hechizó y la maldita pared para llegar hasta Ginny y entonces... lo liberó.

Por un instante vio como como el hechizo de supresión cedía bajo la inmensa fuerza de la magia salvaje... y luego todo estalló.

Recordó que la fuerza del impacto lo lanzó hacia atrás y lo sumergió hasta el fondo dejándolo aturdido. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió que algo tiraba del hacia arriba, hacia la superficie.

–¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Reacciona! –oyó gritar a Ginny –emergencia, solicito transporte sitio a sitio, repito solicito...

Entonces todo se oscureció.

* * *

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Examinando el pasado, definiendo el pres

**Hola nuevamente, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Acaso es el primer signo del apocalipsis? pues quien sabe. Por las dudas lean rápido y critiquen, no valla ser que de un momento a otro se los trague la tierra... jajajaja**

**mehtevas: este capitulo salio rápido pero el otro no se cuanto voy a tardar en escribirlo así que por las dudas espera sentado... jajajaja.  
**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por las criticas, pero me gustaría que alguno se mande una bien destructiva... como para ponerle un poco de condimento a los reviews. Yo prometo no enojarme pero no me hago cargo por las replicas del resto de los lectores... jejeje. Eso sí, no pongan malas palabras, uno siempre puede ser destructivo y educado a la vez... :P  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**"Examinando el pasado, definiendo el presente"**

Harry abrió los ojos y la luz lo cegó obligándolo a cerrarlos nuevamente. Por el sonido del entorno intuyó que se encontraba en el D-1. Oía la voz de su primo y la de Ginny hablando cerca de él.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Dudley

–Claro que sí –contestó Ginny con voz preocupada. –ya te dije que cuando lo saqué del agua brillaba como un estrella.

–¿Magia antigua?

–Ojala lo supiera... supongo que lo era, aunque no se sentía igual... además no me explico como podría habérselas arreglado para realizar un conjuro de magia antigua de ese nivel.

–Quizás Willam le introdujo un compendio de palabras del idioma antiguo la última vez que lo vio. Eso explicaría el hecho de hacerlo olvidar hasta que le fuera absolutamente necesario el recordarlo.

–No se...

–¿Seguro que su cabello no se puso amarillo? –preguntó el muchacho con tono de burla. –¡Ay!

–Deja de decir estupideces. –le reprochó ella.

Harry no puedo suprimir una risita al tiempo que poniendo una voz lo más grave posible decía:

–¡Insecto!

Inmediatamente sintió la mano de Ginny tomando la suya.

–¿Como te sientes? ¿Estas bien?

–Ja, sabía que los pelos parados lo delataban. –Repuso su primo.

Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente, luces de varios de colores se cruzaban por el techo del D-1. Aún conservaba activado el modo de visión por flujos de energía. Dirigió la vista hacia Ginny y la visión lo deslumbró. Ya no era a la chica pelirroja lo que estaba viendo sino a un ser de luz blanquecina. Veía la luz pulsar desde el centro de su ser y emanar de su cuerpo formando leves remolinos que se extendían como un especie de halo a su alrededor.

–Te ves como un ángel –articuló el chico.

Ginny torció la cabeza.

–Bueno, parece que el golpe le dañó seriamente el cerebro –bromeó su primo. –¡Ay!

Ginny lo volvió a golpear.

Harry miró a su primo y notó que era un collage de colores. Veía hilos de un azul intenso que fluían desde su cabeza hacia cada parte de su cuerpo y ondas de un azul pálido en su pecho, las reconocía como ondas cinéticas y comprobó que mantenían un ritmo regular y fluían también por todo su cuerpo.

–Veo que el paciente ya despertó –sonó la voz de Laura acercándose.

–Y diría que divagando –exclamó su primo al tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás para no quedar a merced del puño de Ginny.

–Bueno, si ya dejaron de jugar sería bueno que me dejaran a solas con Harry para que lo examine. –solicitó Laura de forma bastante imperativa.

–Bien, pero luego tendremos una larga charla... tú y yo. –sentenció Ginny.

Momentos después, Harry se encontraba a solas con Laura y por primera vez concentró su mirada en ella. Lo que veía era diferente a lo que había visto en Ginny y Dudley, y a la vez mucho más simple. Veía solo una silueta de color amarillo claro, totalmente uniforme y unos haces de luz que convergían en ella desde diferente lugares del compartimiento en el que ese encontraban.

–¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación el desnudar a una chica con la mirada? –le reprochó Laura.

–¿Que? –pregunto él confundido

–Hazme el favor, y cambia el modo de visión de tus lentes al espectro visible.

El chico cerro los ojos y se concentró un momento, al volver a abrirlos volvía a ver todo en el rango normal de luz.

–¿Como es que...?

–¿Quien crees que le aconsejó a Ginny de que te los diera?

–¿Tú? Pero...

–No hables, duerme. Lo necesitas. –le exigió ella –más tarde tendremos una charla.

Puso algo sobre su frente y un instante después el chico cayo en un sueño profundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó en su habitación. Mejor dicho en la habitación que le habían asignado en la base austral de operaciones. Miró a su alrededor y todo parecía normal, entonces suspiró aliviado.

Al salir al pasillo se cruzó con Lorena.

–Harvey ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto ella –me dijeron que sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–Eh... sí... un golpe –dijo disimulando –sí, pero estoy bien.

–Me alegro, no quisiera perderme la chance de obtener ese autógrafo –le repuso ella guiñándole un ojo.

Harry suspiró resignado. Era frustrante el que todos vieran en él algo que no era.

–¿Puedes decirme que le ves al cuatrojos ese? –preguntó sin mediar consecuencias.

Lorena lo miró fijo, y pudo jurar que sus ojos se llenaban de indignación.

–¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? –le espetó ella –lo que veo en él es problema mío y no tengo porqué andar dándote explicaciones.

Acto seguido, se marchó rápidamente a su cuarto.

Harry se maldijo a si mismo. ¿Porqué había preguntado eso y de tan mala manera? Bueno... si lo sabía... estaba harto de que lo trataran como a un ídolo y no como a una persona normal. Realmente quería, aunque fuese por solo una vez, caer en un lugar y que no lo reconocieran para así poder sentirse tan ordinario como cualquier otro ser humano.

Caminar por la calle sin que una mitad del mundo mágico quisiera pedirle un autógrafo y la otra mitad intentara matarlo. Pero sabía que era inútil darle vueltas al asunto, así que se dirigió directamente al habitación de la chica para pedirle disculpas.

Tocó el llamador y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

–¿Que diablos quieres ahora? –le preguntó enfadada.

Estaba recostada en la cama abrazando una almohada. Pero eso fue lo que menos le llamó la atención a Harry, que dio un paso atrás de la impresión que le provocó la escena que le mostraba esa habitación.

Cada centímetro de pared estaba empapelado con su rostro, con su figura montando una escoba, etc... Afiches con su imagen, noticias de periódico que hablaban de él... hasta una gigantografía en la que se lo veía montado en escoba siendo perseguido por un colacuerno húngaro.

Y como si eso fuera poco, toda la mesa de luz y los estantes estaban llenos de muñecos y figuras coleccionables con su imagen ¡Y hasta peluches de Hedwig!

–¿Piensas entrar o te vas a quedar con esa cara de estúpido todo el día? –lo punzó ella.

El chico entró en la habitación y la miró, más bien miró primero la colcha llena de pequeños Harrys montados en saetas de fuego y luego se obligó a desviar su mirada hasta encontrar la cara de la chica.

–Lo siento, no quise ofenderte es que... –comenzó a disculparse, pero la curiosidad pudo mucho más –Dime ¿como es que obtuviste todo esto?

Lorena lo miró extrañado.

–¿A eso le llamas disculpa? –lo increpó.

–No... es que... bueno... –balbuceó él mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

La chica guardó silencio, como midiéndolo. Entonces extendió sus brazos mostrándole la almohada y Harry pudo ver su propio rostro sonriéndole.

–Discúlpate con él –Le ordenó tajante.

–¿Que?

–Discúlpate con él –Repitió ella.

–¡Ni de broma! ¡No voy a disculparme con una almohada!

–Hazlo o le diré a Ginny que estuviste hablando mal de Harry. –lo amenazó ella.

El chico se imaginó la escena y no pudo evitar escapar una risita.

–¿De que te ríes? Juro que lo haré y veremos cuanto tiempo permaneces dentro de la hermandad.

–Esta bien, tú ganas –dijo él y realizando una reverencia agregó –¡Os ruego vuestro perdón, Gran Harry Potter!

–¡No te burles! –le exigió ella al tiempo que le lanzaba la almohada con una excelente puntería.

Esta impactó de lleno en la cara de Harry haciéndolo caer.

–Pega duro este Potter –Exclamó el chico entre risas, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Lorena se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Entonces sus rostros quedaron enfrentados.

–Harry Potter es el mago más poderoso que ha existido desde Merlín, así que ten más respeto. Podría reducirte a cenizas si así lo quisiera. –le advirtió seriamente la chica.

¿Él el mago más poderoso desde Merlín? Eso era ir demasiado lejos, faltaba que dijese que lanzaba rayos por los ojos y fuego por el culo... Harry reprimió una sonrisa y tomó la seria decisión de hacerle entender que él no era esa imagen fantástica que la gente proclamaba.

–Dime. Lorena. ¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso si ni siquiera lo conoces en persona? –le preguntó intentando ponerla en jaque.

–Quizás no lo conozca en persona pero lo se todo sobre él, he leído su biografía, me la sé de memoria –se defendió ella.

–¿Biografía? –preguntó desconcertado.

La chica tomó un libro de uno de los estantes y se lo pasó. El chico lo examinó: "Biografía no autorizada de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió", "El mago más grande que ha existido" por J. K. Rowling. ¿Y esta quien diablos era?

–Bueno, podría haber sido peor –se dijo a sí mismo.

Al ojear la primera página leyó: prologo por Rita Skeeter. Automáticamente cerró el libro y lo dejo caer sobre la cama.

–¿Que haces? –le reprochó Lorena.

–No se quien sea la autora de ese libro pero te aseguro que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quién es en realidad Harry Potter. –dijo el chico con sorna.

–Ah, claro, y tu sí.

–Sí –respondió tajante.

–Pues ilumíname –lo desafió ella.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. ¿Por donde empezar? Se sentó en la cama y se rascó la cabeza.

–"Bueno, no se exactamente cuanto de su historia te haz enterado a través de la Hermandad pero la verdad es más o menos esta:

Harry no sobrevivió a la maldición de Voldemort por ser poderoso, fue gracias a que su madre se sacrificó por él... Supongo que la magia instintiva que desató ella al intentar proteger a su hijo lo tomó desprevenido al señor oscuro y no pudo evitar que su propio hechizo se volviera en su contra. Potter no se ha mantenido vivo durante todo este tiempo por ser un mago poderoso sino porque ha tenido a su alrededor un puñado de buena gente, de amigos que lo han dado todo por él, hasta la propia vida".

Se sentía extraño el hablar de su vida en tercera persona, pero no mal... Era casi como examinar sus recuerdos en un pensadero, le permitía tomar distancia y, quizás, ser más objetivo.

Lorena se sentó a su lado.

–Pero no puedes negar que venció a Voldemort en varias ocasiones.

–Sí, sí puedo. La realidad es que siempre ha sido por suerte o por la ayuda de sus amigos.

–Pero en su primer año de escuela le arrebató la piedra filosofal a Voldemort, lo venció él solo.

–Verás, el final de la historia no es toda la historia. Harry llegó hasta el espejo de Oesed gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Hermione le dijo como escapar del lazo del diablo y más adelante resolvió la prueba de las pociones. Ron venció el ajedrez de McGonagall y se sacrificó para ganar la partida. De no haber sido por ellos, Harry, jamás lo habría logrado.

–Bueno, quizás llegó con ayuda pero que venció a Voldemort, si es cierto.

–Técnicamente, no. Fue el hechizo que creo su madre al sacrificarse por él. Voldemort no podía tocarlo de ninguna manera, ni siquiera a través de Quirrel. Así que al intentarlo, su cómplice quedó reducido a cenizas.

–¿Como es que sabes la historia con tantos detalles?

–Una fuente fidedigna –Dijo Harry esquivando la respuesta. Temía que si mentía se le notara demasiado y que su identidad terminara quedando al descubierto.

–Hermione –dedujo ella.

Él simplemente asintió.

–Deben de llevarse muy bien.

–La considero como una hermana. –dijo Harry sin pensar.

Lorena se quedó mirándolo y él pensó que se había expuesto demasiado al hablar con tanta sinceridad.

–¿Y que hay del segundo año? Ahí sí que se lució matando al basilisco. Destruyo el diario de Riddle y rescató a Ginny.

Harry agradeció el que ella quisiera seguir con la historia y no indagara más en su relación con Hermione.

–Obvias lo más importante. –le remarcó él –Fawks, el fénix de Dumbledore, fue quien le hizo llegar el sombrero seleccionador, así fue como pudo obtener la espada de Gryffindor, incluso cegó a la serpiente para que él pudiera enfrentarla en circunstancias más favorables.

–Pero usó la espada y la mató.

–Sí, pero a costa de su vida. Un colmillo del basilisco se clavó en su brazo y le inyectó el veneno. Habría muerto allí de no ser por las lágrimas del Fénix.

–¿Y el diario?

–Pura suerte pues Harry usó lo único que tenía a la mano, el colmillo de basilisco y realmente tubo suerte de que funcionara; de otro modo Ginny habría muerto y Voldemort se habría alzado de nuevo...

Ella frunció el ceño y Harry comenzó a percibir que estaba logrando su objetivo. Si la chica seguía escuchándolo, si no cerraba su mente, podría lograr que lo viera tal cual era realmente.

–Tercer año. Harry conjuró un patronus corporeo, un hechizo sumamente avanzado para su edad y barrió con todos los dementores que se habían reunido sobre el lago.

–Creo que la historia oficial no cuenta lo que realmente pasó esa noche, y no es de extrañar pues de haberse sabido, Harry habría terminado en Azkaban. La verdad es que él no logró conjurar un patronus lo suficientemente fuerte, alguien más lo hizo y luego comprendió que había él mismo.

–Ya me perdí. ¿Realizó el patronus o no?

–Simple mecánica temporal. –declaró tajante.

Lorena alzó una ceja.

–Usaron un giratiempo.

Ella puso cara de sorprendida.

–¿Y de donde sacaron uno? En medio mundo están extremadamente regulados y en la otra mitad absolutamente prohibidos.

–Hermione logró, por intermedio de la profesora McGonagall, que el ministerio le prestara uno para poder asistir a todas las clases que tenían horarios superpuestos. Así que luego del incidente del lago, ella y Harry lo usaron para volver al pasado y poder salvar a Sirius, y en el camino salvar también sus propios traseros en más de una ocasión.

–Entonces el que realizó el conjuro fue un Harry que provenía de unas horas en el futuro.

–Exacto.

–Pues es lo mismo, él sí realizó un patronus corporeo. No importa si lo hizo antes o después, ese es un mérito muy grande. Realizar un hechizo de esa clase a su edad y bajo presión...

–Te equivocas. –La corrigió él –Cuando Harry volvió al lago y se vió siendo atacado por los dementores comprendió que la persona que había visto antes era él mismo. Comprendió que ya había hecho ese hechizo y que ya los había vencido. Nada de presión, solo comprensión.

–No se, aunque les des vueltas al asunto, no puedes negar que realizar ese hechizo a su edad, en las circunstancias que fueran, no deja de ser algo digno de admirar.

–Quizás... pero sin el giratiempo de Hermione habría muerto en el lago. –reafirmó él.

–Y que me dices de las pruebas de los tres magos, el ganó la competencia. Eso prueba lo gran mago que es.

Lorena aún se resistía.

–Todo fue una trampa orquestada por Voldemort y Harry cayó en ella, a pesar de todas las señales a su alrededor.

–Esta bien, ya se que las cosas terminaron bastante mal. Pero a lo que voy es que pudo superar todas las pruebas.

–Todas con ayuda. Hagrid le mostró que la primera prueba serían dragones, Ojoloco, o mas bien Barty junior, le dijo que usara su escoba y Hermione lo ayudó a aprender a realizar el hechizo Accio. Sin toda esa ayuda no habría pasado de la primer prueba. Y en cuanto a la segunda, Cedric le dijo como abrir el huevo que contenía la pista de como sería y Dobby le dio las branquialgas momentos antes de esta, ambos por sugerencia de Barty jr. Así que de nuevo en lo mismo.

–Y que hay de la tercera. Llegó al centro del laberinto por sus propio medios.

–No fue así de simple. Barty jr. tenía todo planeado. Le lanzó un imperius a Victor para obligarlo eliminar a los otros magos de la competencia, y casi lo logra. Harry evitó que dejara a Cedric fuera de combate pero Fleur no tuvo la misma suerte. Ese fue el momento en que tendría que haberse replanteado las cosas seriamente pero el muy engreído siguió adelante como si nada.

–¿No estas siendo un poco duro con él?

–¿Duro? Jamas se detuvo a pensar seriamente en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Alguien había puesto su nombre en la copa en representación de una cuarta escuela, alguien quería desesperadamente que compitiera en el torneo y él le dio el gusto. En ningún momento pensó en retirarse de la competencia. Era muy excitante el poder competir siendo menor de edad. Era el sueño de todos los alumnos menores hecho realidad. ¿Porque negarse ha hacerlo?. Y eso le costo la vida a Cedric, la protección que su madre había conjurado en él con su sacrificio y la vuelta de Voldemort.

No importa como lo mires fue un precio muy alto.

–Pero, Cedric no murió.

–Pero Sirius sí, y Dumbledore también. –Exclamó con dureza.

Lorena guardó silencio un momento. A Harry se le hizo eterno e intentó aplacar sus emociones. El volver a pensar en las cosas que hizo y que podría haber hecho pera evitar sus muertes, el no haber visto cosas que ahora eran tan obvias siempre lograba exasperarlo.

–Temes por su vida ¿Verdad? –soltó ella.

–¿Que? –la pregunta lo desconcertó.

–Temes por la vida de Hermione –se explicó Lorena –temes que Harry cometa un error que le cueste la vida... o que ella termine sacrificándose por él.

–Temo por la vida de todos. –respondió él –Temo que Voldemort se decida a declarar una guerra abierta. Temo caminar por un campo de batalla cubierto con la sangre de mis amigos. Temo que al final sea yo el último que quede para enterrarlos...

Lorena lo abrazó con ternura.

–No lo hagas, no te dejes arrastrar por el miedo. Dudo que Voldemort pueda hacer mucho ahora que Harry nos tiene de su lado. –lo animó ella.

–¿Tanta confianza se tienen?

–Por supuesto ¡Somos la Hermandad! Los magos oscuros tiemblan ante nuestro nombre. –dijo con aire solemne.

Harry rió.

–Así esta mejor. –lo apremió ella con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo? ¿Estaba responsabilizándose por cosas que no le correspondía? Había cometido errores a lo largo de su vida y esos errores habían costado vidas, sí, pero nunca habían sido premeditados, siempre había obrado de buena fe. ¿Realmente había sido negligente al no prever lo que podría llegar a suceder, los posibles finales que se podían dar? Ahora creía que sí, que en más de una ocasión había pecado de egocéntrico, de engreído, de creer que él estaba en lo correcto... de impulsivo... y quizás, al pensar así ahora, estuviese volviendo a caer en el mismo error.

Poco a poco empezaba a obtener una pequeña respuesta: Que debía aprender de esos errores. Si su falta había sido el no haber prestado atención al entorno entonces debía comenzar a hacerlo. Si había actuado impulsivamente entonces tenía que empezar a calcular fríamente cada movimiento.

Aprender mientras pudiese hacerlo.

–Ahora, hablando de otra cosa... –dijo Lorena interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos –¿Puedes responderme una pregunta?

–¿Que pregunta? –la interrogó él.

–¿Por qué tanto interés en querer cambiar mi percepción sobre Harry Potter? ¿Acaso hay algún razón personal? –preguntó divertida mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

–¿Que? No... es solo que... –Balbuceo Harry.

Lorena lo besó en los labios sin darle tiempo a reacción y el chico no atinó a hacer nada más que quedarse inmóvil.

–¿Que no te había dicho me gustaban castaños y lindos? –le dijo al separar sus labios.

Harry puso una cara de perplejidad tan grande que hizo que la chica lanzara una carcajada.

–Típico, solo porque cuelgas un par de posters de Harry Potter ya todos piensan que te mueres de amor por él.

–Pero...

–Pero nada, lo único que siento por él es pura admiración.

Harry alzó una ceja.

–Esta bien, admito que hay una pizca de obsesión... pero, definitivamente, nada de amor. –Aclaró con rotundidad.

–Bueno, si tu lo dices... –dijo él con una sonrisa.

–¿Por que no le dices a Ginny que quieres quedarte aquí unos días? Así podría enseñarte a bailar "tango". –le dijo ella, sugerente, mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al de él.

Harry se puso de pié de un salto.

–Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme pero Draco nos dio ordenes expresas de volver para... reportar nuestros hallazgos... sí, eso... –se excusó él.

–Bueno... ya tendremos otra oportunidad... incluso podría pedirle a Draco que te destinara algunas semanas a esta base como parte de tu entrenamiento. –Aventuró ella.

–Eh... no creo... las cosas están bastantes complicadas en el norte así que dudo que acepte. –le aseguró mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta.

–Eso veremos –replicó ella con una risita.

El chico cruzó el umbral de la puerta pero se detuvo en el acto, aún había algo que quería saber.

–Dime, Lorena. ¿De donde sacaste todo esto? –Pregunto volviendo a señalar los posters y las figuras de Harry Potter.

–Cualquiera lo sabe. –dijo ella –"Artículos de Colección Weasley", son los únicos que tienen registrada la marca "Harry Potter".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante todo el viaje de vuelta, solo una idea rondó la mente del chico.

–Juro que voy a matarlos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione tomó el elevador para dirigirse al comedor. Había estado toda la tarde curioseando por la base. Dennis se había ofrecido para mostrarle cada centímetro de esta hasta dejarla satisfecha y no lo estuvo hasta ya entrada la noche.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con un muchacho de su misma edad sentado frente a una de las mesas.

–Hola –lo saludó ella –Creo que no hemos ido presentados.

Cuando el chico volteó, pudo contemplar mejor sus facciones. Tenía el pelo castaño del mismo tono que ella, todo revuelto y unos ojos marrones también similares a los suyos. La chica pudo jurar que lo conocía de algún lado pero no pudo precisar de donde.

él no habló, solo sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo puso delante de sus ojos. Era un pasaporte y en él pudo ver una foto del chico y su nombre inscripto, Harvey Granger.

–¡Que casualidad, tenemos el mismo apellido! –exclamó sorprendida. –mi nombre es Hermione... Hermione Granger.

–Ya lo se, hermanita. –dijo él.

Al escuchar su voz lo reconoció de inmediato.

–¡¿Harry?!

El chico asintió.

Ella se le quedó mirando un momento y luego estalló en carcajadas. El ataque de risa fue tan fuerte que tubo que dejarse caer sobre una silla para no hacerlo sobre el piso.

–¿Tan mal me veo? –le preguntó él seriamente.

–No... es solo... –intentó decir la chica pero la risa pudo más que ella.

Harry intentó mantener él semblante pero al final cedió también a la risa y pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudieran controlarse y volver a entablar una conversación.

–¿Puedes explicarme a se debe ese cambio de apariencia? –preguntó ella.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, al parecer Ginny creyó que si me dejaba caer por la otra base, Lorena intentaría propasarse conmigo.

–Lorena... sí, vi su foto en la base de datos de la computadora, muy atractiva –dijo la chica y luego agregó divertida –Bien que te habría gustado que lo hiciera ¿No?.

–Bueno, al final resultó que le gustaban más los castaños de ojos marrones, así que...

–¡Harry! –exclamo ella.

–¡Así que tuve que salir huyendo! –se apuró a aclarar él –Pero que mal pensada.

–No se... no se...

–Lo que faltaba, que mi propia hermanita no me crea –dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

–Bueno, disculpa, pero en la foto parecía ser lo suficientemente atractiva como para que ni el mismísimo Harry Potter desaprovechara la oportunidad de...

–¡Hermione! –la cortó él.

–Iba a decir: "tomar un café con ella" ¿Ahora quien es el mal pensado?

–Se bien lo que querías decir.

Ella soltó una risita.

–Ya te pusiste colorado. –dijo y volvió a reír.

–Ríete todo lo que quieras, Hermione... –Le soltó él.

–Está bien, prometo no volver a burlarme de mi hermanito –se disculpo con vocecita inocente –¿Estas usando lentes de contacto?

El asintió

–No te quedan mal, pero creo que te sientan mejor tus ojos verdes de siempre.

Harry se concentro y las lentes cambiaron para dejar mostrar su iris natural.

–Increíble... –Exclamó ella asombrada. –¿Como hiciste eso?

–Un mago jamas revela sus trucos. –Le contestó haciéndose el misterioso.

–Dan ganas de tener un par.

–Lo siento, pero solo te los entregan bajo prescripción médica.

–¿O sea que tengo que estar tan miope como tú?

–Touche.

–Hablando en serio, cuéntame como te fue con la búsqueda del arco.

Harry le contó sobre los círculos de piedras y la trampa destinada a Slytherin pero se guardó lo del uso de la magia salvaje y lo de la capacidad de las lentes para ver los flujos de energía. Había decidido que cuidaría sus pasos y el no dar información de más era parte de eso.

–...fue una suerte que el hechizo de la trampa se hubiese desgastado lo suficiente en una de las paredes de la celda como para que el conjuro Bonbarda funcionara.

–Ay, Harry, lanzar ese hechizo estando pegado a la pared, tuviste suerte de no haber muerto. –dijo ella.

–En fin... la cuestión es que Ginny luego comprobó que la puerta ya había sido movida de sitio, seguramente en tiempos de Slytherin.

–Ron tampoco tubo suerte.

–Ya me enteré ¿Y a ti como te fue? –le preguntó Harry.

–La biblioteca era un completo caos pero pudimos encontrar los pergaminos, así que es solo cuestión de estudiarlos.

–No me refiero a eso, sino a que si hiciste la paces con Draco.

–Levante la bandera de tregua, al menos por ahora.

Harry sabía que su amiga no iba a calmar sus recelos tan rápidamente así que se conformó con eso y dio las gracias de que el asunto no pasara a mayores.

–¿En que pensabas? –indagó ella

–¿Que? –preguntó él desconcertado.

–Cuando entre estabas con la vista perdida, como pensando.

–Ah, pues nada trascendental, solo estaba intentando prever situaciones futuras.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–No se, solo estaba tratando de imaginar algunos finales. –dijo el chico y viendo que su amiga no cambiaba el semblante prosiguió. –Por ejemplo que al final terminemos siendo hermanos de sangre...

–¿Tú y yo? Pues si que dejaste volar la imaginación.

–Bueno solo era un ejemplo, además, después de todo esto –dijo señalando a su alrededor –¿Quien sabe? Quizás los Potter tuvieron mellizos y decidieron separarlos para protegerlos de Voldemort.

–Harry me encantaría ser tu hermana pero ya vi esa película y te recuerdo que la historia incluye a un Voldemort diciéndote "yo soy tu padre". –le dijo ella con sorna

Al chico le dio un escalofrío el solo pensarlo.

–¿Sabes que? Descartemos ese final. Busquemos uno mejor... –Le propuso él

Hermione guardó silencio un momento

–¿Que te parece este? –le preguntó ella –vencemos a Voldemort y luego tú tienes una aventura con cierta rubia de la otra base, Ginny se entera y en un ataque de celos te asesina para luego ir refugiarse en los brazos de Draco.

Harry se la quedó mirando.

–¿No te gusta? ¿Prefieres que no venzamos a Voldemort? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa inocente.

–No, prefiero que no me maten...

–Ah... entonces deberías andarte con cuidado porque ese es un final mucho más probable –dijo al tiempo que lanzaba una carcajada.

–Por favor eso no va a suceder

–¿No? ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque todo el mundo sabe que el triangulo amoroso es entre Ginny tú y yo. Le aclaró él

–¿A ver, Don Juan? Dime como sería ese final. –preguntó ella.

–Pues... bien podría terminar eligiendo a Ginny o eligiéndote a ti... aunque no podemos descartar el hecho de que decidiera quedarme con la dos. –le dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella soltó una risa.

–Ay, Harry, tendrías que dejar de ver tanto anime. –Le aconsejó su amiga.

–Bueno, es una idea, igual siempre esta la opción de que tú y Ginny lleguen a aceptar que son la una para la otra y yo me tenga que conformar con solo mirar. –dijo el fingiendo resignación.

Hermione volvió a reír

–Así que Ginny y yo... Y dime ¿Que hacen Harry y su amiguito Ron? ¿También deciden involucrarse romanticamente?

–¿Sabes? Creo que no me gusta por dondes estas llevando este final. Mejor me quedo con la opción de quedarme con las dos y así iniciar mi propio harem.

–Harry ¿Que clase a anime estás viendo últimamente? Ninguna de las dos aceptaría estar en un harem...

–Es verdad, ninguna de las dos sabe compartir... –Se quejó él

–Prefieres que te cortemos al medio... porque puede que si usamos el Diffindo...

–No, mejor déjalo, pasemos a otro final.

–¿Y quedarme con la intriga de saber quienes más integrarían tu harem? Ni soñarlo. Empieza a hablar. –le exigió ella

–Bueno, tengo una lista larga... Luna...

–¿Lovegood?

–Sí, es un harem, no un club de debate científico, y la verdad es que Luna no está nada mal.

–Mira de lo que me vengo a enterar... bien, nos tienes a Ginny y a mi (en tus sueños, claro), a Luna (que capaz que se le puede ocurrir decirte que sí). ¿Quien más?

–Bueno como te decía, estarían Luna, Cho...

–Otra vez la burra al trigo...

–¿Vas a seguir interrumpiéndome o me dejas continuar?

–No, no, sigue, sigue...

–Luna, Cho (si no incluyo a alguna chica de extremo oriente no sería un buen harem), luego podría agregar a Angelina, Lavender, Alicia, a las hermanas Patil...

–¿Las dos?

–Claro, son gemelas, esa es la fantasía de todo hombre... Incluso Ron... –dijo él pero luego corrigió –Especialmente Ron.

–No me digas... –dijo Hermione y Ron que recién se había acostado para dormir sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

–En fin, la lista es larga, incluye a chicas de las cuatro casas.

–¿Incluso a Pansy?

–No... prefiero dejársela a Draco.

–Oh, que bondadoso de tu parte... Y dime ¿Que pasará con Ron si tu te apropias de todas las chicas de Hogwarts?

–Ron es mi mejor amigo, él tiene vía libre para visitar el Harem cuando quiera, bueno, no todo el harem, pero le dejaría disfrutar de Padma y Parvati.

A su amiga no le cayo nada bien ese ultimo comentario.

–Es una lástima, pero creo que tanto Ron como tú tendrán que consolarse solitos porque ninguna chica aceptaría formar parte de tu harem...

–¿Tan segura estas?

–Sí –respondió ella con rotundidad

–Supongo que puedes tener razón... entones tendría que hacerlo de otra manera.

–¿Que otra manera?

–Podría convertirme en el nuevo señor oscuro y usar el maleficio imperius para esclavizarlas a todas –dijo con voz grave.

–Así que el héroe se transforma en villano. Que bonito.

–Y bueno, suele pasar.

–Ay, Harry creo que el golpe que te diste hoy te afectó seriamente el cerebro.

–Esta bien, entonces concentremos en el triangulo amoroso entre Ron, tú y yo, porque eso es lo que cree toda la escuela.

–Pues se equivocan en grande, para mi eres solo un hermanito.

–Entonces sería entre Ron, Draco y tú.

Cuando Hermione escuchó el nombre de Malfoy se tensó.

–No es gracioso, Harry.

–No se, siempre presentí que toda esa cosa de tomarte de punto era porque le gustabas y no quería asumirlo... –le confesó él.

–¡¿Y porque no lo dijiste?! –Soltó ella sin pensar.

Harry se la quedó mirando y de pronto comprendió la reacción de su amiga.

–No me digas que...

–Sí.

–Lo sabía... ¡Sí! Fred me debe 5 galeones.

–¿Haz hecho apuestas? –le recriminó ella.

–Bueno fue en 3º año pero nunca la retiró así que...

–Esto es serio, Harry.

–Vamos, Hermione, no es para tanto. Siéntete halagada y si te gusta prueba suerte.

–No voy a hacerle eso a Ron

–Mira, se que te gusta Ron pero... –el chico se calló de pronto. –tratas de decir que Ron también...

Ella asintió.

–¡Sí! ¡10 galeones!

–¡Harry!

–Lo siento. Me alegra que Ron por fin te haya expresado sus sentimientos. –Dijo mientras intentaba reprimir la risa.

–¿También sabias que...? ¡¿Pero de que me sorprendo?! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabías! –exclamó exasperada.

–¿Y dime cuando fue? –Preguntó Harry

–Anteayer.

–¡5 galeones más!. –volvió a decir él, triunfante.

–Harry ¿Puedes dejar de hacer apuestas sobre mi vida? –le suplicó ella

–Solo fue una broma... –Mintió Harry ya que también había hecho esa apuesta con Fred.

–No me hace ninguna gracia.

–Esta bien, prometo hablar en serio. –dijo fingiendo seriedad.

–No se que hacer, Harry. –le confesó ella.

–Déjame ver si entendí todo, primero Ron se te confeso en la escuela ¿no? Y sabiendo lo que sientes por él supongo le habrás correspondido. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió.

–Y supongo que lo de Draco fue hoy...

Ella volvió a asentir.

–Y que tu no sientes nada por él.

–Claro que no.

–Entonces, no veo el problema. Ya elegiste a Ron y si tienes miedo de la reacción de Draco al enterarse, yo puedo hablar con Ginny para que me aconseje la mejor manera de abordarlo para decírselo y que no se haga más ilusiones.

–Ya lo sabe.

–¿Tú se lo dijiste?

–No ya lo sabía de antes. La verdad es que lo presioné tanto que terminó estallando y me dijo lo que sentía. –"¿Por que no me sorprende?" se preguntó el chico. –y me prohibió que se lo dijera a Ron por temor a su reacción.

–¿Entonces cual es el problema?

–Que si Ron se llega a enterar y se da cuenta de que yo lo sabia y no se lo dije...

–Hermione, no les des vueltas al asunto, ve y díselo. Dile toda la verdad y deja que yo lidie con Draco y Ron si se entabla alguna disputa por celos.

–No se, no quiero que Ron y tú peleen. –le dijo preocupada.

–Mira Hermione, haz lo que quieras pero no te preocupes por mi amistad con Ron, yo se manejarme con él. Tú solo haz lo que creas correcto y déjame el resto a mí.

Ella sonrió.

–Gracias, Harry.

–Claro que ahora tendré que excluirte del harem y vedarle la entrada a Ron...

–Mejor deja de hacerte ilusiones con eso. –Le aconsejó ella.

–Tú ya tienes tu triangulo amoroso, Hermione, así que déjame tranquilo con mi harem.

–Bueno, pero te recomiendo que no uses el imperius con Ginny, puede que al resto de los Weasly no le caiga nada bien. –le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Harry se puso serio

–Hay algo que tengo que contarte. –dijo mientras se acordaba de la treta que le habían jugado Fred y George.

–¿Que sucede?

–Al parecer los gemelos patentaron mi nombre como marca registrada y crearon La Linea "Harry Potter" de artículos coleccionables. Desde posters y cartas coleccionables hasta miniaturas, juguetes y peluches.

–No te lo puedo creer... –exclamó ella asombrada –¡Sabía que una tienda de bromas no les podía dar semejantes ingresos!

–Eso no es nada, por lo que pude averiguar también sacaron una linea "Ron Weasley" y una linea "Hermione Granger".

–Ah no, con mi nombre no. Juro que los voy a demandar... –dijo pero luego se retractó –no, mejor no, el juicio tardaría años.

–Se me ocurre que mejor sería que tú te casaras con Ron y yo con Ginny, y luego los matáramos para poder reclamar la herencia. –propuso Harry en broma.

–No nos conviene, la herencia se repartiría entre todos los hermanos y además vaya a saber uno cuantos hijos no reconocidos tienen por ahí esos dos degenerados. Lo más probable es que no veamos ni un solo galeón.

–Entonces solo nos queda una opción. –Dijo Harry fingiendo pesar.

–Sí, tendremos que contárselo a Molly. –Dijo ella con voz maliciosa.

–¿Sabes? Los artículos solo se venden fuera de Gran Bretaña a través de vendedores especializados, por eso es que nunca oímos hablar de eso. Al parecer la tienda de bromas era solo una pantalla para que nunca supiéramos de donde provenían sus verdaderas ingresos... –le informó él –y a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de admirarlos.

–¡Harry! ¿Acaso no te pone furioso el hecho de que hayan lucrado con tu nombre e imagen a tus espaldas, y encima se hagan llamar amigos?

–Sí, y mucho, pero no puedes negar que lo han hecho de forma impecable.

–No se, yo solo quiero mi dinero –dijo ella haciéndose la compungida.

–No te preocupes, mañana hablaremos con Molly y veremos como se les termina el reinado a Fred y George.

El chico se puso de pie.

–Bueno, ya es tarde así que mejor me voy a dormir. Si quieres comer algo hay pasteles de carne... perdón, "empanadas" en la heladera, las trajimos de la otra base y están muy buenas. Tanbien creo que hay frutas en la heladera o bien puedes ver como funciona ese aparato que replica comida... En fin, nos vemos mañana.

–No te preocupes con el hambre que tengo me como cualquier cosa. Tú ve tranquilo.

Harry se dirigió al pasillo y cuando cruzó el umbral oyó la voz de su amiga.

–Ey, Harry, ya son las doce de la noche. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.

–Gracias –le respondió él con una sonrisa – y a ti no.

–No ¿Que?.

–¡Feliz no cumpleaños!.

Ella soltó una risita.

–Gracias Alicia y ten cuidado, nada de perseguir al conejo blanco.

–Descuida, lo único que perseguiría ahora sería una almohada.

El muchacho se fue y Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo que comer. Tomó una de las empanadas y la probó.

–Nada mal... nada mal. –dijo al tiempo que se servía algunas en un plato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Harry entró en su habitación se encontró a Laura recostada en su cama bastante ligera de ropa.

–Hola, Harry.

–Vete , necesito dormir. –la cortó él.

–¿Que? ¿No me vas a permitir formarte en tu harem? Podríamos empezar ahora. –le sugirió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–Primero: Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación; segundo: eso del harem era solo una broma; y tercero: si realmente pensara en formar un harem no te incluiría ni aunque fueses la ultima mujer sobre la tierra... y, técnicamente, nunca podrías serlo porque no eres humana, así que deja de hacerte ilusiones.

–Auch... no sabía que te gustaba ser así de hiriente.

–Solo cuando no me dejar dormir.

–Entonces ven, te hago un lugar. –le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y le daba un par de palmaditas al colchón.

Harry pensó en mandarla al diablo y usarla de tiro al blanco con su varita, incluso sopesó la posibilidad de usar un estallido de magia salvaje pero luego se lo pensó mejor.

–Solo déjame dormir tranquilo –dijo mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y se acostaba vestido.

–¿No vas a quitarte la ropa? –le preguntó ella con picardía.

–No presiones tu suerte –le advirtió él mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda.

Ella sonrió y lo envolvió con su brazo izquierdo, abrazándolo.

Él no dijo nada pues el cansancio le cayó de repente y se quedó profundamente dormido.

–Descansa pequeño, yo te protegeré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry vagó por el mundo de los sueños tan rápidamente que no le quedaban claros recuerdos de lo que había visto, solo fragmentos. Era como si estuviera viendo su vida desde afuera con una velocidad de vértigo, entonces todo se apagó y reinó la oscuridad.

–Ya es hora Harry –escuchó que decía una voz desde la negrura.

Sonaba grave y distorsionada pero aún así sentía que tenía algo que le resultaba familiar.

–Cuando despiertes sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Primero ve a...

El chico se despertó de golpe, estaba solo, miró su reloj y marcaban las cuatro y media de la mañana. Se levantó de un salto y se puso la zapatillas. Tomó su varita y abrió el ropero, su ropa estaba toda acomodada, obra de Ginny seguramente. Rebuscó en el baúl, sacó la capa de invisibilidad y la guardó en su mochila. También tomó un buzo pensando en que la noche podría estar fresca.

Se miró un momento en el espejo que estaba empotrado en una de las puertas y comprobó que tanto el hechizo que ocultaba su cicatriz como el que cambiaba de color su cabello seguían activos. Se alegró, ahora sí que le podrían servir de algo útil, y volvió a cambiar el color del iris de sus ojos a un marrón bien corriente.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la roca de transporte. No se cruzó con nadie en el camino, la base parecía estar en total calma, y agradeció por eso.

Puso su mano sobre la roca y dijo su nombre.

Se apareció en el sótano de la casa de los gritos. Observó a su alrededor con la visión por flujos de energía para comprobar que no hubiera nadie en el lugar. La casa parecía estar en total calma. Solo las vibraciones producidas por los chillidos de algunas ratas, nada más.

Rápidamente levantó la loza que bloqueaba el pasadizo que conducía a la escuela y se introdujo en él. Se iluminó con la varita todo el camino y antes de salir a la noche de Hogwarts se puso la capa de invisibilidad. Susurro un hechizo para dormir al sauce boxeador y entonces salio del túnel.

Los jardines adquirieron un color y una belleza jamás soñada. Haces de colores surcaban el cielo hasta los lindes del terreno de la escuela. Las paredes del castillo relucían con destellos plateados y dorados y por primera vez pudo contemplar los hechizos defensivos que protegían el castillo. Cada uno con su trama distintiva. Ignoraba que función cumplía cada uno pero podía diferenciarlos unos de otros sin problemas.

Contempló la casa de Hagrid y la vio como apagada, como si careciera de toda magia, y en ella parecía reinar la calma.

–Harry... –escuchó que le susurraba una voz.

El muchacho se obligó a concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el linde del bosque y lo bordeó hasta llegar al lago. Luego siguió por la costa que se hallaba entre los dos y después de caminar unos trecientos metros lo encontró. Era un roble grande, ahora muerto, seco por el tiempo. Nadie sabía cuantos años tenía y nadie intentaba averiguarlo, pues había muchas leyendas tenebrosas al respecto.

Decían que estaba maldito y que una niña, una alumna de la escuela se había quitado la vida junto ha ese árbol, o que alguien la había asesinado y enterrado en ese lugar. Algunos decían que hacia un siglo, otros decían que más. La cuestión era que el árbol se había secado y el espíritu de la niña había pasado a habitarlo.

La leyenda popular decía que si, por las noches, te acercabas demasiado podías llegar a oír la voz de la niña llamándote del más allá, incitándote a que te quitaras la vida para que así la acompañaras en la muerte.

–Ya estas cerca... –dijo la voz nuevamente y Harry pudo jurar que sonaba más femenina.

Se acercó lentamente varita en mano. Anticipando que pudiera ser una trampa.

–Estoy aquí, apresúrate... –Sonó de nuevo la voz.

Él fue rodeando el árbol hasta que lo vio, había un tenue brillo entre dos de sus raíces. Cambió la visión al espectro visible y se alarmó al comprobar que ya había comienzo a amanecer, así que se arriesgó a quitarse la capa, de esa forma podría trabajar más rápido. No quería que nadie lo encontrara merodeando por allí.

Rápidamente tomó una piedra plana de la costa y mitad con las manos y mitad con la piedra, a modo de pala improvisada, comenzó a escarbar entre las dos raíces del árbol. Le tomo un tiempo pero al final dio con una pequeña caja de metal. Harry la terminó de desenterrar y la examinó. Estaba cerrada por una especie de cerradura que en vez de agujero para una llave tenía en su lugar alguna clase de símbolo grabado en el metal.

El muchacho le paso el dedo intentando quitarle toda la tierra para poder examinarlo mejor y al hacerlo escucho un sonoro "clic". Se detuvo en seco al comprobar que la cerradura había cedido y lentamente abrió la caja como con temor de que esta estallara o hiciese algo peor.

No pasó nada. Dentro había algo rectangular envuelto en un paño de seda roja. Lo extrajo de la caja y al desenvolver la tela encontró lo que parecía ser un libro con una cubierta de cuero, del mismo color que el paño. Respiró profundamente y lo abrió solo para comprobar que todas sus paginas se hallaban en blanco. No era un libro sino un diario.

–Hola, Harry, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Escucho que le decía la voz.

–No, por favor... otra vez, no –Suplicó él.

* * *

**En el próximo episodio de "Harry potter y la Hermandad de Dragón" se viene el cumple 17 de Harry y los gemelos se las verán bien gordas con lo de los "Artículos Coleccionables Weasley"  
**

**No se pierda el próximo harrycapítulo por el mismo harrycanal... jajajaja  
**


End file.
